Apotheosis
by ToManyLetters
Summary: Sequel to Beyond. After the Ministry of Magic has officially recognized the return of Lord Voldemort, several of his Death Eaters slain and many more in custody, Sirius Black freed... what will come of it all?
1. The Cave

**Author's Note: **This story is the final part of the "Never Alone" series. You may choose to read this first, then venture to its predecessors as prequels. However, depending on your reading style, if you have not read books one, two, and three, this story could be rather confusing for you. If you're interested in reading the first three parts of the series, you can access "Never Alone" (Part I), "Give Yourself Away" (Part II), and "Beyond" (Part III) from my profile by clicking my name. I should warn you, though, that _this is definitely the best, most polished part of the series_ and that the others cannot scratch the surface of the quality and care put into this story. If you are already familiar with the Never Alone series, I want to thank you for your continued support for book four. Enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter One – From the Cave  
**

* * *

Harry found himself standing side-by-side with his wife and headmaster in front of what seemed like just a cliff wall.

After the old man stared at it for a minute, he spoke in a most Luna-like fashion,

"That's quite crude." he said slowly.

"Er.. what's crude, sir?" Pansy inquired, cocking an eyebrow at the old man.

"This door requires a blood offering..." before Dumbledore had even finished his sentence, Pansy had slit her palm and walked till she was nearly flush against the wall.

Smearing her precious blood all along the stone face in what Harry suspected was a rude sign, she backed away and healed her palm, the deep cut vanished away as though it had never been there, as did the stone in front of them.

Pansy took a step inside. Dumbledore turned to grin at Harry before following, walking a little further in himself than Pansy had dared.

Before them was an immense body of water, the eerie green of the lake shimmering dully in the little light that was let in by the setting sun. Off in the far distance, Harry could see an island, a tall stand at its centre.

"Professor, do you think the Horcrux is here?" asked Harry, staring at the golden stand.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure it is." Dumbledore cleared his throat, snapping Harry back into the _now_, "The question is how to get it."

Without a second thought Harry waved his wand through the air, muttering the words, _Accio Locket_.

Like a volcanic eruption, something shot out of and nearly instantly back into the water. The wet spray clouding out over the water about fifty feet before them.

"Well.." Harry said coughing slightly, thoroughly disappointed by his lack of success, "It was worth a try."

Dumbledore, however, seemed to not be quite paying attention, he was about ten feet off to their right, seemingly searching for something when Harry saw a small boat come up to him.

Taking Pansy's hand and several steps in his Headmaster's direction, Harry breathed in a slightly awed daze,

"How did you know it was there?"

"Magic leaves traces." Dumbledore said simply, to which he found himself nodding involuntarily. How strange.

They climbed inside, Dumbledore occasionally reminding them to not touch the water, as if it were to reach up and grab them if it did.

But after only a short ride on the boat, Harry could see the reason for the man's concerns. There were bodies in the lake, lots and lots of human bodies.

Inferi.

Climbing out of the boat and onto dry land, which Harry greeted quite enthusastically, but not so much that he got on his knees and kissed it, Dumbledore immediately walked up to the pedestal and slowly cast his hand over it, examining it thoroughly.

Harry walked over to him, taking Pansy with him. As Harry caught sight of the sickening violet potion inside the basin, Dumbledore spoke,

"I can only conclude that this potion needs to be drunk."

"What!?" shrieked Harry, staring dumbfounded at the man before him. "NO!"

Before Dumbledore could speak, Pansy volunteered,

"I'll do it." she said casually, conjuring a large, golden goblet.

"Absolutely not." he said firmly, taking the cup from her hands.

"But... what if it kills you?" Harry said skeptically, making sure the man had thought the consequences out before complying with implied necessary actions.

"Oh, I doubt it would work like that," Dumbledore said dismissively, casually waving his withered hand, "he'dn't want the person retrieving the Horcrux to die."

"But, sir, this is Voldemort we're talking about..." Pansy said seriously, looking Dumbledore directly in his twinkling blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, what I _meant_ to say was that he wouldn't want the person retrieving the Horcrux to _immediately_ die. He'd want them alive long enough to discover how they made it past his defenses. Don't forget that Voldemort thinks he alone knows of these Horcruxes."

Dumbledore paused for a moment as he turned around, filled the goblet full with the potion and raised it nearer his lips.

"This potion will, however, almost certainly disable me in some fashion to keep me from retrieving the Horcrux. This being the case, it is your jobs to ensure that I keep drinking the potion, even if you have to physically force it down my throat, do you understand?"

Both of the students nodded.

"And Harry, Pansy... do I have your word that you will do everything in your power to force me to keep drinking? And that if I give the command to flee you will do so?"

"Couldn't I...?" Harry started.

"Do I have it?" Dumbledore interrupted

"Yes." replied Pansy, curtly nodding as she stepped closer to her headmaster, tugging on Harry's hand as she did so. It felt rather strange to be forced into obeying Dumbledore by the very woman he'd spent the last four years with convincing her to do just that when she, every time, reluctantly did so.

"But..." Harry tried again.

"Your _word_, Harry." he said seriously, tilting his head downward for a grim stare.

"I... alright." Harry conceded, internally admitting defeat as he took his wife's side.

"To your good health, Harry." he said with a small chuckle, downing the contents immediately.

The second the goblet parted from his lips, his features changed slightly. His slightly amused face became one that looked unmistakably light slight worry.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said cautiously, "Can you hear me?"

"Sir?" Pansy titled her head downward to look at the man.

"Don't want... Don't make me..." he mumbled. Pansy tore the cup from his hands and refilled it with the contents from the basin. Instantly she poured it down is throat, he reluctantly swallowed, then gasped,

"No..."

"It's alright, Professor." she said reassuringly, filling the cup once again and holding it to his lips.

"Make it stop..." he begged, his eyes snapped shut as he whined.

"Here, drink this." said Pansy softly, "It will make it stop."

He complied, increasingly reluctantly as he cast his hands down at his side and began to scream,

"No, no! It's all my fault!" he cried, falling to his knees, "Please, make it stop! I know I did wrong, please make it stop, I won't ever do it again, please!"

"This will make it stop, sir." Pansy said once again, and he drank, choking slightly on the last bit in the goblet.

"Don't hurt them!" he fussed, tears streaming down his cheeks. This was most unusual, seeing Dumbledore show saddened emotion, "Hurt me instead! Please, it's my fault... all my fault..."

Once again, she filled the goblet and held it to his lips, jumping slightly when he shrieked his next words,

"KILL ME!"

"This... this one will!" Pansy breathed, cocking an eyebrow at Harry as he, too, took a face of complete and utter sympathy.

Dumbledore took the last of the potion in slumping sideways as he opened his dry mouth and panted,

"Water!"

Harry took the cup from Pansy's hand and cast the spell,

"_Aquamenti_!"

Harry held it the the parched man's mouth, but the cup had emptied.

"Wait.. what?" Harry mumbled, looking at the goblet in confusion as Pansy tore it from his grasp.

"Let me try."

"_Aquamenti_!" she said softly, holding the filled cup to the headmaster's lips only to have that water, too, vanish.

She grunted in annoyance,

"Oh, screw this." She held her wand firmly, putting it slightly into Dumbledore's mouth, "_AQUAMENTI_!"

What seemed like a fountain of water came shooting out of her wand, refreshing the headmaster, but causing him to choke slightly as she tore her wand away, reached into the basin, pulled out a small locket and threw it into her pocket.

"Can we Blink out of here?" she asked, returning to Harry's side to help Dumbledore to his feet.

"I think so, .. why didn't we Blink to this isle?" Harry chuckled slightly, "It'd've been cooler."

"I don't think the author really cares about how stylish we are." Pansy said dryly, looking with a smirk toward her husband.

"Hmm, true." Harry agreed with a nod.

"But now he's going to get a whole host of flames for it." Pansy shrugged, "Not our problem."

"True." Harry admitted, "Er... flames?" he asked, "Are you saying that the writer is going to become flaming gay?"

"Absolutely not, Flames are just negative reviews. Besides, that's Dumblies thing, here." she added the last bit with a nod toward her headmaster, "And how could someone with an obvious crush on Evanna Lynch be gay? He's straighter than an arrow..."

"How do you know all that?" squawked the author, staring at Pansy in disbelief, "How do you know who she is?" he continued on at a mumble, "And how do you know I have a crush on her?"

"Does that matter?" she queried, throwing up a knowing smile.

"Yes." the author said simply, staring her down for an answer.

"ARE YOU THREE DONE!?" growled Dumbledore, with a huge and dramatic huff, glaring at the author as he guiltily put the fourth wall back in place.

Taking hold of his headmaster, Harry and Pansy Blinked the long distance back to Hogsmeade. They couldn't Apparate out of here, so they'd risk the long-distance Blink.

Which turned out to luckily just be an adrenaline rush as they appeared roughly four-hundred metres in the air, Pansy both wisely and quickly throwing up a slowing charm to allow them enough time to Blink properly back to the surface, wobbling slightly as their legs met the ground.

"Well, at least we got it." said Harry breathlessly.

"Yeah, we got it." his wife agreed.

"You did well." Dumbledore said happily, despite how he'd been in the cave only a few minutes before. "You two make an excellent team."

"Hence, the reason we're married, sir."

"Glad I could give that to you."

"Glad you did."

"Now, get us the heck back to the school."

"Right, on it." Harry said quickly, pulling Pansy and Dumbledore closer as they Blinked back to the great oak doors in front of the school.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review. Please be sure to add this story to your story alerts to continue its wonderful journey!


	2. Flight of the Prince

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Two**** – Flight of the Prince****  
**

* * *

_"Now, get us the heck back to the school."_

_"Right, on it." Harry said quickly, pulling Pansy and Dumbledore closer as they Blinked back to the great oak doors in front of the school._

Before them stood a most bizarre and startling sight. It certainly wasn't the first time Harry had seen it, it'd been all over the _Prophet_ since Voldemort's return had been brought to the forefront of the wizarding news.

The putrid green and black Dark Mark floated high above them in the sky. Harry could feel Pansy shudder involuntarily beside him; he even could swear he felt her cringe within his thoughts, but it could have simply been his own.

"Wake Professor Snape, Harry. Mrs. Potter, go with him and _stay under the cloak_." his voice was urgent. "Tell him what has happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, do not remove the cloak."

"But..." Harry tried to argue reason, tried to tell him that he didn't trust Snape, despite how Dumbledore felt in the matter. He found himself grumping inside when he remembered his promise to obey _any _order.

Why did this have to be one of them? Harry groaned internally, spinning around as Pansy grabbed his arm and pulled him after her, racing toward and nearly through the door as Pansy reached into his pocket and through the cloak over them.

Taking the few steps closer, her husband behind her, Pansy reached forward and prepared to grasp the handle, when the door opened of its own accord. Confused, she set her hand down.

_"EXPELLIARMUS!" _shouted a disgustingly familiar voice. The same voice that had aided in depriving Libra of a proper childhood.

Suddenly, she couldn't move.

She wanted to reach forward and wring the neck of the bastard before her, but her body simply refused to move.

"_Expelliarmus_ is not an Immobilization Charm." thought Pansy, practically broadcasting her thoughts as she tried to scream (unsuccessfully) in frustration.

"I know.." said Harry in Pansy's mind, "What...?"

In the corner of their vision, Harry caught sight of Dumbledore's wand flying from his grasp, landing several hundred metres away.

"Good evening, Draco." said Dumbledore nonchalantly, as if being disarmed aggressively was an everyday occurrence.

Harry felt oddly strange. Not simply because of the situation unfolding before him and his (not to mention Pansy's) complete inability to act to remedy the problem. Harry felt as if someone was silently lurking in his mind, not Pansy, he knew how she felt – physically and mentally, she was nearly more familiar to him than his own body.

There was definitely someone else in his mind. Harry could feel that Pansy sensed it too, and was trying his best, now, to keep his thoughts as calm and collected as he could to avoid frightening Pansy.

"Strange." mumbled Pansy in his thoughts.

Harry knew this consciousness, this person within him. It felt strangely familiar; he'd certainly have interacted with it before.

"Familiar," Harry thought, "I think it's Libra."

"Yes, it's me." came Libra's voice from deep within his thoughts. There was a hint of strain, "I'm rounding up the DA right now."

"Libra," Harry's thoughts sounded worried. Heh, funny, that. A thought.. sounding worried...

"You're in trouble, Daddy." she responded quickly, "You need help, and I can do something about it."

There was something in her mental voice that instantly eased Harry's nerves some. Libra had just passively called Harry 'Daddy' without a thought to do it consciously. It came naturally, giving Harry a small warm feeling inside. If he weren't completely and utterly stunned at the moment, he'd be smiling.

"Draco, Draco," came Dumbledore's voice, still calm. Annoyingly so, actually. Harry still found it quite annoying that the man could remain calm during situations in which worrying and panic was most certainly due. "You are not a murderer."

"How sure are you of that?" spat Draco, his nostrils flaring as he jabbed is wand forward threateningly.

"Quite sure, as a matter of fact." said Dumbledore simply, resting himself gradually on the ground. He may be a wicked magician, but the man was becoming old. "You almost killed Ronald Weasley and Katie Bell." he added, "You've been trying all year, with increasing desperation, to kill me." Dumbledore smiled as he turned to look at Draco. He was smiling! What is wrong with this man!? "Such feeble, weak attempts that I wonder if your heart has really been in it."

"It has been!" said Draco instantly, his voice shaking slightly as he continued. "I've worked on this all year, and tonight..."

There was a muffled scream that came from both deep inside the castle and from inside Harry's mind. The echoing effect was rather nauseating.

"This may have been a little harder than I originally thought." said Libra in Harry's mind, her voice slightly clearer than it had been before.

"What's wrong, Libra?" Pansy asked. Harry was quite proud of her. She could remain in Harry's thoughts and still speak with others in _their_thoughts. She had quite a talent, he mused.

"Oh, I just stubbed my toe." groaned Libra sarcastically.

"What?" Harry said, confused.

"There are Death Eaters up here." she stated dryly.

"Oh."

Harry returned his eyes to the scene before him. Draco and Dumbledore had quite clearly continued their chat, regardless of the mental one conducted.

"Enchanted coins..." said Dumbledore curiously, placing his chin between his thumb and index finger interestedly, "Isn't that the method of communication the Defense Association employs?"

"Yeah, I got the idea from them." he admitted nervously, shifting slightly as he took a short breath, "Got the idea of poisoning the mead from the Mudblood Hermione, too. Overheard her talking in the library about how Filch not recognizing potions."

Harry tried to cock his eyebrow at Draco's words. Not only had he admitted to stealing ideas from a muggleborn, he'd actually had called her by her first name... a first for Draco. And the way he'd said Mudblood, it was almost as if it burned the tip of his tongue. He seemed to be saying the words out of reluctance, maybe fear. Dumbledore didn't seem to care about that, however, only the title with which she was addressed,

"Please do not use that word around me."

"I'm about to kill you and you actually care about me saying 'Mudblood'?" Draco actually had the nerve to laugh.

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore sighed, "Now, as for being about to kill me, Draco, you've had a great long while to do so. I am completely defenseless and weaker than you could have ever hoped to find me, yet you still have failed to act..."

Draco seemed livid, Harry could nearly see the steam rising off from him, but he did not speak.

"Now, let's discuss your options." Dumbledore said softly.

"Options!? I haven't got any options!" Draco shrieked, he was panicked, worried, afraid. Harry's earlier assessment had been correct. "I've got to do it, or... or... he'll kill me and my mother!"

"I understand the difficulty of your situation, hence why I have not confronted you before now. I knew quite well that Voldemort would murder you if he realized I suspected you."

Pansy saw Draco wince at the name of his reluctant master.

"No harm has yet been done, Draco. You are quite lucky your unintentional victims survived." Dumbledore offered a hand lazily, "I can help you, Draco."

"No... you can't... no one can."

There was a small flash of light overhead. Dramatically illuminating Draco's eyes and wand as it remained brandished in the direction of the old Headmaster, the slick finish of the wand shone slightly in its wake.

Harry could hear an excited voice make its way around him and nearer to Draco. The portly witch was nearly clapping, she sounded so excited.

"Dumbledore cornered and alone!" she squeaked, another man appearing beside her a few more of her Death Eater comrades joined beside her, "Ooh. And by the looks of it been given a few fair rounds of the Cruciatus. Well done, Draco, well done."

There were a few nods of agreement.

"Good evening, Amycus." said Dumbledore politely.

Pansy'd definitely need to have a talk with the guy later. He really didn't know how to act around these guys...

The witch snorted loudly and turned to a hooded man who just walked next to her,

"We've got a problem Snape," In the dim starlight, Harry could see Snape's wand outstretched toward Dumbledore. What little of his face was visible beneath the hood was distorted with hate, "The boy doesn't seem able..."

"Severus..." Dumbledore begged.

Harry sighed internally, wishing he could close his eyes. Anything to prevent having to watch what he knew was coming.

"Severus, please..." he repeated.

"He wouldn't..." Pansy breathed.

"He wouldn't..." Libra gasped.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

_'He would...' _thought Harry angrily, once again fussing with all his might to break the Immobilization Charm.

"Out of here, quickly!" said Snape, waving his hand toward Hogsmeade as Dumbledore's body hit the ground with a soft thump. The emotions ran through Harry faster than his _Firebolt_could fly until he was, thankfully, interrupted by a pained squeak from within his thoughts.

"OW!"

"Libra," Harry was panicking again. He'd just killed Dumbledore... and Libra... he couldn't bare the thought... "Libra, are you okay?"

"Okay," she laughed a little, easing Harry's mind some, "That time, I really did stub my toe."

Harry actually managed to roll his eyes. Apparently, at least that much of him was usable.

Quite suddenly, there was a gentle 'puff' sound accompanied by a silvery-blue smoke-like fog that was quickly carried off by the wind.

"Where are you?" Libra asked aloud, wandering around in search.

"Under the invisibility cloak." Harry replied mentally, "Just behind the door."

Libra continued to wave her arms carefully through the air as she blindly made her way, trying to touch, feel something that would grant her knowledge as to their whereabouts.

Finally, she caught the edge of Harry's shoulder from underneath the cloak and released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Giving a single, firm tug to the smooth cloth she placed the cloak down and removed the spells from her surrogate parents, kissing each of their cheeks as she did so.

"Thank Merlin, you're okay." she squeaked, giving Pansy a hug as Harry charged off in the direction Snape had left.

"Harry..." called Pansy, "Wait!"

It was just a moment too late, Harry Blinked away.

"Oh, you...!" growled Pansy, gnashing her teeth in agitation.

Harry appeared right behind the slimy grease ball, whipping his wand upward, he

"CRU..."

Harry failed to complete the incantation. He was thrown backward. Racing back to his feet he tried the next spell that came to mind, from his old Potion's textbook.

"Sectum..."

Snape wheeled around, the other Death Eaters continued onward without him.

"You dare use my own spells against me?" he growled, his eyes fiery with digust and fury.

"You..." Harry grunted, rising from his uncomfortable position on the ground once again, "Why aren't you fighting back?"

"I am the Half-blood Prince! You'd dare turn my own inventions on me? Just like your filthy..."

Harry didn't care.

"Coward." Harry spat bitterly.

"DON'T..." The look on Snape's face was anything but priceless. The best description he'd ever hope to give was anger mashed together with pain and _maybe_ a hint of genuine hurt,"...CALL ME COWARD!"

Pansy and Libra appeared behind Harry. Startling the Prince slightly, he looked upward momentarily, scanning the eyes of each of Harry's reinforcements. Nothing too major. Libra he could handle in a heartbeat. Pansy would probably be a hint more difficult, but doable... he hoped.

He fought a gulp as Hermione, Ron, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, too, appeared behind their future savior.

In a fit of anger, Snape shot a vicious white-hot curse and strode off quickly to leave the anti-apparition wards, then Apparated away.

Pansy raced downward, propping Harry up tenderly as she tried her best to heal the massive gash in his side.

She managed enough to prevent any severe bleeding, but Madam Pomfrey would definitely need to examine him.

As Pansy fought a rather obnoxious urge to begin crying, Gabrielle, Nick, Nicki, Sarah, and Kimberly Blinked before her. Hermione walked around them, sharing a worried look with Pansy as she stepped closer.

"It's not too bad," said Hermione sadly, kneeling down to get a better look at the gash in Harry's side. "Nothing Madam Pomfrey can't mend." she said bitterly, "Come on, let's get back to the castle and tell Dumbledore what's happened."

"Dumbledore," Harry breathed, trying to raise himself to his feet with support from his wife. "Snape.. killed..."

"Snape killed Dumbledore." said Pansy blandly, fighting back tears that were welling up in her eyes. She never thought she'd cry for the old man. She'd never really been close to him, or at least she'd thought she hadn't. Perhaps all the times in the Pensieve with Harry and Dumbledore had made their awkward acquaintanceship into something enough to cause her to care. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"He..." began Ron, his mouth opening and shutting stupidly, "What...?"

"No..." Gabby breathed, tears now racing down either side of her cheeks. Nicki wrapped the silvery blonde in a compassionate hug and comforted her as sounds of Libra and Hermione's sobbing filled the air.

Harry looked up into the brunettes gentle brown eyes, swallowed painfully and gave a curt nod.

Hermione sniffed loudly and got to her feet, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice as she spoke,

"Did you..." after wiping a tear away from he cheek, she put her hand on her shoulder to force her breathing to steady, "Did you at least get it?"

"Yeah." Harry said simply, wincing as he turned toward Pansy. She pulled the golden locket from her robes, then eyed the clasp curiously. "We got it."

After fiddling with it momentarily, Pansy managed to open the delicate locket, only to find a folded piece of parchment inside.

"We got it."

Pansy glanced at Harry curiously, then unfolded the parchment. Sarah Aragon began to read the letter aloud from over Pansy's shoulder,

"_To the Dark Lord,  
I know I will be dead long before you read this,  
but want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret.  
I've stolen the real Horcrux and intend to have it destroyed.  
I face death in the hope that when you meet your match,  
You will meet your end._  
R.A.B."

So this locket was a fake. Dumbledore had weakened himself and died for a fake locket. Harry wanted to scream.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, don't kill me. Finally got another chapter done. I will try to post at least a chapter each day till this book is done. These chapters should hopefully continue to be long like they've been thus far. I am making a conscious effort to make them true chapters of viable length, unlike their earlier brethren, most notably several chapters from book one of this series.**

**Anyways, I'd like to hear what you all have to say about this chapter; review and visit the forums!**


	3. The Phoenix Lament

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Phoenix Lament  
**

* * *

Echoing deep within Harry's mind came the soft song of the Phoenix. Its mournful song echoed throughout the entirety of his soul. Harry could now, more than ever before, sense the gloom of what was to come. Dumbledore was dead, they were here now, exiting the castle to attend his funeral.

"They're talking about closing the school." said Ron solemnly, fidgeting slightly with his pure black dress robes.

"Lupin said they would." Pansy responded softly, pulling herself in closer to Harry as they stepped from the castle and down toward the lake.

"So..." began Ron inquisitively, "The locket was a fake?"

"Yeah," sighed Pansy, resting her head on Harry's shoulder as they continued their way down the cobblestone path, "Someone had taken the real one and left a fake in its place."

"Already taken...?" Revelation donned on Ron as Hermione gave an annoyed tug on his arm, "Oh, yeah... that R.A.B. fellow."

The conversation, however calming it may have been, faded into nothingness.

In silence, Harry sat on the bench beside Libra and Pansy and observed as more people made their way to pay respects to the fallen headmaster.

Following the chaos created by the attack on Hogwarts, the school had all but shut down. The day immediately following the Headmaster's death, both the Patil twins had been removed from the school at their parents' request. Zacharias Smith, who had been looking uneasy that day, had also been pulled by his mother, who had similar concerns about the safety of the school.

There may have been no safer place than Gringotts, "'cept Hogwarts, o' course", according to Hagrid, but that didn't stop Seamus Finnigan's mom from attempting to levitate him off the campus and out to safety.

No where was safe these days, not really. Harry knew that he and Pansy would be unable to return to their home at Potter Manor, the security of the enormous building would be severely compromised; Pansy's marriage to Harry had been all over the paper since the battle at the Department of Mysteries, not to mention the fact that Libra was quite certain her father had gone to the Dark Lord about the relationship before he had died, which meant that they, the Death Eaters, knew that Potter Manor, once Parkinson Manor, was known to the enemy.

People had been trickling, and later, swarming in from Hogsmeade the entire day and most of the previous night; witches and wizards from around the world were coming to pay their respects.

From the sky came two enormous winged palominos, causing several gasps and amazed shouts from the first and second years that hadn't the opportunity to see the magnificent carriage during its stay during the Triwizard Tournament. Further gasps where heard as it landed, steadied, and out from the brilliant white coach emerged the largest woman any in the audience would ever had the pleasure to see.

Harry saw the face of another person he'd not seen since the Tournament. In a very faint puff of silvery blue fog, the slightly hunched, staff-carrying form of Centros Alishir arrived, limping slightly as he took his own seat beside the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

The lion of a man occasionally glanced sideward at Harry, giving him a look eerily near a glare as he pretended to keep his focus on the casket being brought before them.

Harry could see countless faces, many he knew to be of people working within the Order of the Phoenix. He saw Sirius and Bill, who, though injured during the Battle at Hogwarts by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback, had made a successful enough recovery to be released from the Hospital Wing to attend hand in hand with his French fiancée, Fleur Delacour, who sat beside her sister Gabrielle, comforting the girl as best she could while she herself was being comforted by her future spouse.

Harry turned his head gradually, seeing further people he'd only met by accident (not that he wouldn't have interacted with them if he'd met them another way, of course. He needn't sound conceded.) In the bench far to his right he could see Tom from the Leaky Cauldron, and Ernie Prang, the driver for the Knight Bus. He could see Madam Malkin from her clothier shop in Diagon Alley. He could see the ex-minister Fudge, his bowler had looking as wonderfully dorky as ever as it tilted slightly sideward from his head.

Harry tightened his fist slightly as he caught sight of Umbridge, who'd managed to wriggle her way free of imprisonment, and Rita Skeeter, too, quill in hand, scribbling away as she caught sight of the goings-on of the funeral. Harry relaxed slightly as he realized that Dumbledore n't've cared about their presence and would have simply smiled and acted his best.

Harry could see his half-giant friend as he, Hagrid, carried the casket to its pedestal before the audience grimly, his face was contorted with immense sadness as he failed to choke back tears.

Harry swallowed as his throat tightened, a sure sign he next would fall to the same state his wife was in beside him, semi-silently sobbing as she rested fully against him, holding his hand as her sparkling black eyes gazed back pained toward him. Squeezing her hand and rubbing her shoulder gently was all he could manage as a tear slipped down his own cheek when he caught the sound of his (technically) adopted daughter beside him, completely broken and sobbing into Hermione's brother's arms. Nick was calmly wiping the tears from her cheeks, looking deep into her eyes to comfort her in the only ways he knew.

As Hagrid gently set the casket down, and brokenheartedly took his seat beside Madam Maxime, a short, gray-haired man clad in pure black robes took to the podium and began to speak.

A few words like "honourably brave" and "recklessly courageous" came from the man's lips. Whilst these words did portray one side of Dumbledore, Harry and Pansy knew that Dumbledore's idea of a few words would more likely come 'round to "nitwit", "oddment", perhaps even "blubber" and "tweak". The corner of Harry's mouth turned upward in amusement at the memory. His headmaster was always one to lighten the mood, even in the darkest of circumstances.

As the man completed his ramblings, the song of the phoenix grew louder, more peace-bringing than it had been only an hour before. As the pedestal raised from its position and drifted across the water to a small isle, brilliant red plumage danced across the sky as the bird landed magnificently atop its master's encasement.

In one final show of loyalty, the phoenix erupted in a brilliant white flame, engulfing the entirety of the casket as the Centaur shot off their flaming arrows from their hidden place near the edge of the forest.

As the stunning flame died down, there was no longer a deep, black casket, but instead a white marble tomb that rested still on its place on the island, the polished surface drawing a bright shine from the failing sunlight.

A few people stood to leave, seeing as the ceremony had concluded. Harry himself really did not want to leave, but could feel Pansy rise beside him, and, so, did the same.

Closing his eyes for a moment of reflection, Harry caught the sobs of someone he'd not seen since nearly the beginning of the school year when she'd been pulled from her Herbology class to be given the news that her mother had been murdered.

Between his own desires and a slight nod in the girl's direction from Pansy, Harry took what he hoped would appear as a casual stroll in the girl's direction, then knelt, arms outstretched, before her.

"First my mother..." Hannah bawled, throwing herself into Harry's willing embrace. She shook violently with her sobs, "...Now my headmaster." she sniffed, then took an amazingly elegant breath. Turning up to him, her puffy eyes as red as the flames of the Centaur's arrows, she spoke calmly, "I've had enough." For a moment, Harry though she was giving up on the war, until the next words left her lips, "He's going down, you know." the red in her eyes turned to fire, "Even if I have to kill him myself." She pulled back and offered her hand, "I'm with you, Harry." Harry stared at the offering blankly, wondering if she knew just what she was getting herself into, "I know it won't be easy," she continued softly, "but, I am with you."

"We all are, Harry." came the voice of Sarah Aragon from behind Hannah, walking around to offer her own hand. Gradually, more and more members of the Defense Association came forward, offering their hand in the war to come.

Overwhelmed with emotion, fighting back tears of both sadness and joy, Harry shook Hannah's hand appreciatively, pulling her into a caring hug.

Stepping sideways out of the embrace to shake more offered hands, Harry took a deep breath. This war, however gone Dumbledore was, was not over, there was still hope. Hope in the names of his loyal friends. Pansy Potter. Libra Potter. Hermione Granger. Ron Weasley. Nick Granger. Nicki Granger. Gabrielle Delacour. Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood. Hannah Abbot. Sarah Aragon. Kimberly Aragon. Kent Aragon. Blaise Zabini.

Together, they would end the pain and suffering. End the war that had gone on for far too long.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is oddly a little short. Between little content and feeling like garbage all day, I must say it's a miracle I even managed to get this out. I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter, the real fun begins. We'll be seeing things from perspectives of some of the more minor characters during the next chapter, most particularly the Aragons.**

**As always, I love to hear what you've to say, so please, review!**


	4. Interlude and Examinations

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Interlude and Examinations  
**

* * *

Hannah watched carefully as those around her offered their own hands in grants of assistance and aid for the battle ahead. Knowing that this was on the beginning of something much greater, she knew she needed to tell her father. 

She wouldn't be attending Hogwarts for her seventh year. She doubted she would have without aiding Harry Potter and the rest of the loyal members of the Defense Association, but, she knew, that whilst at home, bored or alone with her painful memories of her late mother, her father had felt comfortable and calm... or at least more than he'd been in years.

Telling him she was refusing the security he felt he could provide would be nearly unbearable. But it had to be done.

For Harry, for the world.

* * *

Sirius stood from his seat beside Hagrid and stretched inconspicuously. Of all the things the Order could be fretting about, Sirius thought, the one they were most concerned about wasn't that Harry no longer had some supreme Yoda to guide him in his every footstep, but that Grimmauld Place may no longer be safe with the secret keeper for the Fidelius charm dead. 

Sirius groaned. He'd likely have to look for somewhere else to stay whilst the Order tidied up the protection on the damned building. It wasn't really that he'd come to like the place. Hell, there was absolutely no danger of that. No, it was that he'd actually gotten used to the place; falling to sleep with the hum of the Doxies in the curtains, the rattle of the ghoul in the permanently locked lavatory, and the whine of the window panes as the wind swept briskly against them. Though he would fiercely deny it if anyone ever inquired, he'd come to think of it, however reluctantly, as a _home_.

"Sirius?" came a voice behind him. Jumping slightly as he was torn from his musings, he spun around coolly on his heel to face the woman who spoke it. Pansy stood, hand-in-hand, grim face and all, beside her husband, Sirius' godson, behind them many more people with eyes eagerly awaiting the next words, she continued, "We were wondering... if, while the Defense Association works on this mission to bring down Voldemort, we could stay at Grimmauld Place... seeing as the safety of our Manor is... well... compromised greatly."

Sirius blinked and shook his head,

"Grimmauld place is not much safer. With Dumbledore gone, we're not sure if the Fidelius Charm still holds. Either it has broken or everyone who knew its secret has become a secret keeper. Either way, it's rather unsafe."

"We'll do what we can to strengthen the spells protecting it."

Sirius sighed,

"Well, it would be nice to have the company."

Harry grinned, as did several people behind him.

"So, when should I expect all of you?" Sirius queried, exchanging glances with several of the members.

"Soon." Harry replied simply, then turned, "Pansy and I will go immediately, but the rest of you will need to ask.." there were several annoyed groans, "...for your parents permissions. What we are going to do will be more dangerous than even the Battle at the Department of Mysteries."

"How're we going to get to you when we have permission?" asked Nicki from behind her twin brother.

"Send an owl. Use only your initials..." Harry thought for a second, "And some random phrase that we will recognize."

Kent Aragon spoke up,

"French fries and duct tape will save our bacon?" There were several snorts.

"Yeah, that's plenty random." Harry laughed.

"But how are you going to get us?" Kim asked, "Most of us can't Apparate yet, and those that do don't know where this place is."

Harry nodded,

"Yes. That is true." he agreed. "Pansy and I'll Blink you all there."

"Blink us?" squeaked Nick, "But... you said Blinking over long distances is dangerous!"

Harry nodded and grimaced, but Pansy spoke for him,

"It is." she spoke softly, despite her slight irritation, "But it's doable. You just have to think fast enough to Blink to the ground before you collide with it."

There were several winces from those surrounding her; Luna breathed in an ah of understanding.

"That's how that Centros Alishir guy came to the funeral!" she was a little excited, so much so, in fact, that her usually dreamy voice was a little squeaky, "He Blinked! I knew I recognized that blue smoke!"

Harry, Hermione, Pansy, and Ron nodded in unison,

"He gave us the book that allowed us to learn all the ancient magic."

* * *

Several days later had the Aragons sitting at the dinner table with their parents, Jacob and Ariel Aragon. The three siblings had been busy the entire ride back to London exchanging ideas on how to best relay their intentions of joining the fight against the Dark Lord on Harry's side as part of the Defense Association they'd participated in and fought with for the last two years. 

Nothing, however, could get them out of their worry that there parents, most particularly their pureblood father, could potentially be Death Eaters.

They'd been very secretive about their lives since the Battle at the Department of Mysteries where the Weasley girl, Ginny, had died (which actually pained Kent a rather lot, he'd nearly worked up the courage to ask her out before she had died.)

Sarah spoke softly, keeping her eyes focused on the corn she was arranging in various letters on her plate as she did so,

"Er... mom... dad..." she began nervously,

"You're not pregnant, are you?" were the words that spilled from her father's mouth.

"What!? No!" she gasped, "I... just..." her eyes whipped up to see her parents in fits of hysterical laughter. "That's... not... funny!" she huffed through gritted teeth, "I was trying to be serious!"

Kent snorted. Sarah was very rarely serious. She had more of a funny bone than even the Weasley or Granger twins... put together.

When her parents settled down some and retook control over their breathing her mother set her fork down and smiled,

"Sorry, dear," she said with a small smile, "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Nevermind." grumbled Sarah, returning her gaze to her plate.

"We were..." Kimberly swallowed, "Just wondering... what side of the war are we on?"

"Ah," said Mr. Aragon with a light of understanding. Placing his fork on his plate dramatically, he turned to meet his daughter's gaze, "What side do you think we should be on?"

_Crap. _Kimberly thought. Her siblings were having similar thoughts. _How do I answer that!?_

"Er..."

"That's the side we're on!" he said merrily and smiled.

"Huh?" Her father was being strange... stranger than normal that is.

"What your drunk father is trying to say, dear." her mother remedied, "is that we have already chosen our side in this war." All three of the siblings held their breath, "We joined the Order of the Phoenix about a year ago, after the incident at the Ministry."

They resumed breathing.

"So that's why you've been so secretive?"

Her mother nodded.

"Well..." said Kent with a little more power now that he knew they weren't Death Eaters, "We have chosen, too."

His mother looked at him worriedly as if her were about to roll up his sleeve and reveal a Dark Mark. Kimberly spoke,

"We have been part of an organization that works in tandem with the Order of the Phoenix." she explained, "We call ourselves the Defense Association. We formed about half-way through the year Professor Umbridge taught Defense. She wasn't teaching us and we needed to learn."

Sarah continued for her sister,

"We were there, at the battle in the Ministry." she said a little loudly, causing her parents eyes to widen, "We saw Ginny Weasley die. We fought alongside Harry Potter."

Kent took a deep breath,

"He needs our help again. He was given a task by Dumbledore, before he died, to complete and needs the help of the Defense Association to complete it." Kent looked directly into his mother's hazel eyes, "We intend to help him."

"If... if you'll let us, that is." Kim added, to which both her siblings nodded.

* * *

"Gran?" asked Neville hesitantly as he helped his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, carry in the groceries. 

She turned to face him, setting some produce down on the counter.

"I... I was.. wondering..." he stuttered terribly, "Harry was given a job to do by Dumbledore, before he died, and he needs my help."

Augusta took a deep breath and walked over to her grandson, pulling him into an enormous hug,

"That's my brave, brave boy." she said softly. She wouldn't tell him, though he likely knew, that while she supported his decision, she couldn't help but worry that he might not make it out of the war alive.

* * *

Molly Weasley was not really in the best of moods. She'd spent a majority of the last month pulling her hair out in a near vain attempt to work with her future daughter-in-law, Fleur Delacour, in arranging the marriage for her son. 

It was decided that it would be held at the Burrow, rather than France, mostly for reasons of security, but also because Molly Weasley always got her way.

She couldn't help but hope, though, that her other boys would pick less fussy wives. Another Fleur and she'd throw herself off a cliff.

Well, it'd have to be two Fleurs, actually. Because she knew, because it was so unmistakably inevitable, that Ron would marry his friend Hermione.

Molly liked the girl, she was sweet and kind and knew how to put her foot down when Ron was out of line. But, she wasn't quite sure that she was entirely ready to share, or completely concede that power to another. And she suspected that her son's relationship with the girl had blossomed into something more of late, and it would be any day till they announced their engagement...

Molly sighed as she pursed her lips and leant against the counter, fighting back tears.

She never would get the chance to see her little girl marry a handsome young man who could sweep her off her feet and take care of her as she would him. She would never see her bright smile as the light from her diamond ring sparkled into her bright brown eyes.

Her daughter was dead thanks to those godforsaken Death Eaters, despite all her efforts through the Order to keep her daughter and her friend safe, she'd failed. Failed as a friend, failed as a guardian, failed as a mother.

* * *

She hesitantly knocked on the door again. Surely her parents knew she was due home. Ron squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled back at her as the door swung open, revealing a slightly confused Mr. Granger. 

"Welcome home, Hermione." he said happily, trying to mask his slight concern as he ushered his daughter and her accompaniment inside, "Now, might I ask your name, young man?" he asked kindly, closing the door with his foot as he offered his hand.

"Ron..." Ron cleared his throat nervously, "Ron Weasley."

"Oh, yes!" he said happily as his wife walked beside him, "I remember you, we met your father in Diagon Alley a few years ago."

Ron nodded. Hermione opened her mouth as she pulled Ron closer,

"You'd better sit down." Hermione said stably, motioning her parents to take seats in front of her, "There are a few things we need to tell you."

Casting puzzled looks in her direction, Mrs. Granger took her husband's hand and took her seat on the sofa.

"Firstly," began Hermione gaily, "Ron and I are engaged to be married." her father opened his mouth to respond, Hermione simply raised a finger to shush him, "But we'll be waiting a year or so to follow through with the ceremony."

Mr. Granger sunk back into his seat wearing a small frown.

"As you know, we're friends with someone named Harry Potter, who quite literally carries the fate of the entire wizarding world on his shoulders. He needs our help. So, after gathering a few things, we'll be leaving here to help him."

It was Mrs. Granger that tried to speak this time, Ron put his hand forward and shook his head,

"Unfortunately, for your safety, we're going to have to modify your memories... give you false mental identities and get you as far away from Britain as we can. Because there is a man out there who would not hesitate to kill you if he knew you were Hermione's parents."

Both the parents swallowed, Mr. Granger spoke slowly,

"So... you're going to use magic on us."

Hermione nodded grimly,

"It's the only way." she pulled her wand from her robes as Ron did the same.

"Well, congratulations, dear." said Mrs. Granger strangely as she braced herself for the spell to come.

* * *

She stepped lightly up the winding stairs in her rook-shaped home as she continued on her way to talk with her father. 

Seeing him nibbling on the end of his quill at his desk, Luna smiled and walked into his office, seeing various articles strewn about on varying styles of parchment.

Quietly, she took a seat beside her father and spoke gently,

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Luna?" he did not turn from his work. It was as if he knew was she was preparing to ask him.

"I'll be leaving soon." she said, her usual dreaminess once again absent from her voice, "I won't be going to Hogwarts this next year. The group I fought in at the Ministry is putting up a fight. We have a job to do and.."

Xenophilus nodded and waved his arm dismissively,

"I know." he sighed, "I wondered when this day would come." his voice broke a little as he turned to face his beautiful blonde daughter, "I suppose part of me wished it would never, but that, of course, was impossible."

Luna pulled her father into a hug.

"Losing your mother..." he choked, refusing to let tears fall, "I guess... I just thought that... I'd never lose you, too."

Luna grimaced and look her father in the eyes,

"You're not going to lose me, Daddy. I'm just going to fight. I'll owl you as often as I can."

"You're sure, then?"

"Quite sure."

* * *

This hadn't gone at all according to plan. At least he hadn't spilled the beans before his father's cloak had slid down his arm revealing a sickly black skull and snake. 

How he was going to manage his way to aid the Defense Association now was anybody's guess. And he wish he had an answer.

* * *

Nicki sat down on the couch at Grimmauld Place across from her twin brother who had Libra cuddled close to him in his lap. Despite her half-hearted and selfish efforts to prevent herself from losing him, she had done just that. She'd never seen him so happy. His eyes swam with the brightness and purity of true love as he leant down and kissed his girlfriend passionately, earning a small tear from Nicki. 

Having sent off the letter to her parents, Gabrielle now looked at her surroundings. She was in an incredible ugly and rank-smelling house that was hardly suited for prisoners to dwell within.

Her mental grumblings faded as she caught sight of a small tear sliding gracefully off the pale cheeks of the petite girl to her left. Offering a small smile of reassurance, Gabby placed her hand on Nicki's.

Wiping her tear away with her free hand, Nicki sniffed and smiled back, allowing her fingers to intertwine with those of the girl beside her.

* * *

Rubeus Hagrid stood from his seat, looking with slightly worried eyes at Pansy and Harry across from him as he cleared his throat to give his report, 

"Well, since Aragog's death, the Acromantulas're not too keen to be fightin' for us. Seems their loyalty only wen' as far as Aragog. I 'spect they'll join with You-Know-Who or stay out of the war entirely."

Hagrid sighed and slumped back into his chair, disappointed he could not give more positive news to the Order, seeing as positive news was something they desperately needed.

* * *

Libra invited Nick's tongue into her mouth as she pulled him closer, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She loved the time she was granted to spend with Nick, even if it meant living here in this hellhole instead of home at Potter Manor. But, at least, she reminded herself as his arm lowered to wrap around her waist, here in his arms, she _was_ at home. 

"I love you." he whispered into her thoughts. She gasped into the kiss as she allowed her thoughts to meld with his.

* * *

"The Ministry isn't going to hold up much longer." said Tonks, skating her hand distractedly against the wood of the table, "There is enough corruption in the Department of Law Enforcement to kill half the wizarding world in and of itself. Thicknesse is doing everything in his power to weed the department of anyone he thinks is unfit to work for the Ministry." 

Harry saw a glint of light reflect off of Tonk's finger as she looked up at the rest of the attendees, Moody grunting in annoyance at the brevity of her report.

"I expect the Ministry won't last but maybe another week." Mr. Weasley nodded glumly, his hands holding his saddened face up as he rested his elbows against the table.

"Did you see that?" Harry asked Pansy mentally, hoping she'd caught sight of the same thing he had.

"Yeah." she grinned, "I saw the ring. Look, Lupin's got one, too."

Pansy looked upward at her old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her smiled wiped clean off her face and her grip on Harry's right hand slackened as she saw the woman entering behind him.  
**  
**"Everyone, this is Genevieve Parkinson." Lupin said calmly, trying his hardest to avoid Pansy's gaze, "After bringing the Order some important information, she has asked to join our ranks."

Pansy stood, releasing Harry's hand as she angrily made to leave the room. Her mother blocked her,

"Look, Pansy, darling. I know you're mad at me, and I'm sorry for..."

"Not interested." said Pansy dryly, then Blinked past her mother into the living room.

Casting a glare at his mother-in-law, Harry, too, stood and Blinked out of the room, preparing to comfort a furious and distraught Pansy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was quite literally all over the place, as it needed to be. We learnt a lot about all of the characters and I hope that it was enjoyable as well. Please, lurkers and faithful reviewers, please review to tell me what you think!**

**Wow! This is the longest chapter in the series at nearly 3200 words!**


	5. Close

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Close  
**

* * *

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains material that may be objectionable to some readers.**

Gabrielle watched as Pansy Blinked into the room and stormed upstairs, her arms out at her sides and her face showing all manner of anger and distress. When the door upstairs slammed, Gabrielle returned her attentions to the girl beside her, whose hand she held.

Nicki sighed and slumped over, resting her head against Gabrielle's shoulder; her silky brown hair fanned out slightly against the pale blue of Gabrielle's blouse as she moved her hand to rest on the other girl's thigh.

Gabrielle wasn't entirely certain how to react. There was something oddly comforting in Nicki's proximity; she found she rather liked having a hand to hold, a subtle smile to caress her sight, a beautiful body to touch; and Nicki was definitely that... beautiful.

Nicki rose her eyes and met those of the girl she now realised she had cuddled up against. Fearing Gabrielle's reaction, she searched the girl's silvery blue eyes for any sign of discontent.

Across the room, Nick lay flat on his back, Libra on top of him, smiling contentedly as she rested her head on his chest. She had her eyes closed as she reveled in the feeling of Nick's gentle hands across her back.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Nick swore he saw his sister coming on to the blonde French girl. Ignoring this as best he could, he turned to focus all his attentions to Libra and kissed her forehead gently.

Nicki and Gabby were closer than they'd been with anyone else in their lives. Hands held, both girl's hearts were racing, threatening to beat free of their chests.

Tentatively, Nicki leaned forward, her eyes meeting Gabrielle's, as if asking permission. When her warm breath caressed Gabrielle's cheek, she blushed brightly, then leant forward and brushed her lips against Nicki's, tasting, for the first time, the sweetness of another's lips.

* * *

As Harry appeared in his room behind Pansy, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder and kissing her cheek. Harry could feel her shaking softly with her sobs. 

Pansy hadn't cried since her nightmare nearly three years before. She rarely, rarely cried, and Harry had been thankful for this, because seeing Pansy cry was not something he thought his heart could handle.

Pansy shifted and spun around in Harry's arms, allowing herself to bury her face in Harry's face as she fought to retake control of her emotions.

She sniffed loudly, then wiped a tear from her face,

"Merlin, I'm pathetic," she stammered, "I practically stare Voldemort in the eyes through my husband's mind when he's on the edge of dying and not a tear." she breathed a small chuckle, "Then, my mum steps foot in here and _voilà_ with the waterworks."

Harry stroked Pansy's back comfortingly and rocked her gently,

"She brings back memories," he thought aloud, "It's okay." he whispered as the door behind him creaked open.

"Pansy, darling," came the woman's voice, "I'm sorry." she spoke softly, looking at the ground near her daughter's feet, not leaving where she stood at the entrance to the room, resting slightly against the door frame, "I've made a lot of mistakes these last few years, and..." she swallowed, "I'm sorry, darling," she took a deep breath, "I suppose I don't really expect you to forgive me."

Pansy wasn't listening to a word of her mother's apology, she didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to hear the reasons, didn't want to hear the voice of the woman who abandoned her after her father's murder four years before. She just kept her face pressed tightly against Harry's chest, breathing in time with the rise and fall of his chest, allowing his embrace to muffle the words further.

"There is no reason good enough for what I did to you... and..."

Neither Harry nor Pansy took heed to the woman's words as they stayed in one another's embrace. Not until Harry heard a soft gunshot-like sound did he look upward and turn his head to see his two best (non-wife) friends appear behind the door, talking with one another in slightly hushed voices,

"That was terrible." Hermione breathed, her head was hung and her eyes pained, "I really wish there had been another way."

"I know," Ron said softly, wrapping Hermione into a hug, "but they're safe now."

Hermione took a deep breath as she smiled into Ron's comforting embrace, turning her head slightly as she rested her head against his chest.

In her vision, she caught sight of Harry and Pansy having a similar experience, save for the fact that Pansy was crying – something Hermione knew she rarely, rarely did.

Hermione turned her head and looked up at Ron with a quizzical expression on her face. He gave a subtle nod in the direction of a woman standing in the doorway who Hermione instantly recognized as the same person that had nearly ruined her friends' wedding. Pansy's mother.

"Oh."

The peaceful embraces were interrupted as an owl flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder, nipping his ear annoyingly.

Removing one arm from Pansy's waist, Harry clumsily pulled the letter from the bird's leg. Unfolding it with two fingers, he read its contents quietly as Pansy dipped into his mind to read it simultaneously,

_"French fries and duct tape will save our bacon._

_-HA"_

Harry grinned,

"That really is random." Harry laughed, "Who'd've thought Kent would come up with it?" Pansy smiled weakly and looked up at Harry.

"So, we need to go get Hannah." Pansy said simply; Harry nodded. "She said she lived in Muggle London, right?"

Harry nodded again, then spoke,

"Yeah, she's Muggleborn." Harry said with a slightly hushed tone, realising Pansy's Muggleborn-hating mother was still within earshot. Finally taking the hint, the woman turned and let them be, walking down the stairs to return to the kitchen.

"We can go get her," came Hermione's voice as she pulled away from Ron. Harry shook his head and took Pansy's hand in his,

"No, we'll do it. You two stay here." Harry ordered, "If you get another owl, get whoever sends it immediately."

Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry vanished with his wife in with a faint puff of silvery blue fog.

Upon meeting Hannah, Harry and Pansy immediately Apparated her in front of Grimmauld Place, gave her the secret of the building, then walked her inside. Upon entry, they noticed Hermione and Ron talking with Neville, whom they themselves had retrieved after his letter.

Another owl flew in through the window, landing with a dull hoot next to Libra and Nick. Harry put his hand out for the letter, but Nick shook his head and stood, Libra doing the same beside him,

"It's Luna." he said simply, "We'll go get her."

Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist, he vanished, causing Harry to frown.

As Luna walked through the door with a dreamy smile, she greeted Neville with a passionate kiss, then settle back flat on her heels and looked around her, watching as Genevieve Parkinson walked cautiously toward her son-in-law with a letter in her hand.

At first, Harry thought it was simply an attempt at delivering a message to her daughter without actually talking to her, but when he saw the addressing of the letter, "Two KAs and a SA", Harry smiled and knew from whence it came.

Harry nodded quickly, thanking her for the letter, then took Pansy's hand and vanished.

Harry appeared in front of a small house, not at all what he imagined the Aragon's living in. The house was made of a coal-black brick and was roughly the same size as the Dursleys', but had a brilliant cream-colored front door, which Pansy knocked on firmly.

It was not, however, an Aragon that opened the door. Blaise Zabini opened it for them with a strained grin of relief on his face as he turned and called for Kent, Kimmie, and Sarah.

"Blaise?" Harry inquired, cocking an eyebrow at the black-haired boy, who returned with a grimace.

"I've been in hiding," he croaked, "I was getting ready to ask my father for permission when his cloak slid down his arm and revealed.." he swallowed and breathed, "The Dark Mark." she shivered, "He doesn't know... I got away immediately.. as quietly as I could and came here."

Kimberly nodded and took Blaise's hand in hers. Harry gave curt nod and offered his hands, granting one each to Sarah and Kent, whilst Pansy took Kimmie and Blaise.

"We'll talk more about this when we get back to Headquarters." Harry said dryly, giving each person a quick mental scan to ensure their identities. When everyone passed, he gave the go ahead, giving a grateful nod to Mr. Aragon in the hallway as he vanished, appearing before the door to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was a little dry, save for the spark of the Gabby/Nicki relationship. Don't flame me for it, seriously. If you don't like the relationship, just pass over mentions of their closeness when they pop up.**

**As you all know, **_**Apotheosis**_** is the last book in the **_**Never Alone**_** series, but I won't be leaving fanfiction after its completion. Next on my agenda is a Gabrielle/Harry novel-length fanfiction entitled **_**At Long Last**_**, using my one-shot **_**Too Long, Alone**_** as a prompt. Simultaneous with that novel, I will be joining the world of **_**House, M.D.**_** fanfiction with a (Gregory) House/(Amber) Volakis novel-length fanfiction entitled **_**Your House or Mine?**_

**I will also be doing 'missing moment' one-shot fanfictions from the **_**Never Alone**_** series at random times and hope to see reviews for all these new ventures.**

**Anyways, I want to know what you think about this chapter. Please review!**


	6. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Will of Albus Dumbledore  
**

* * *

Harry felt the ground shift underneath him uncomfortably. So, as he felt the floor of Grimmauld Place return beneath him, he set free Sarah and Kent's hands, allowing them to take in their new surroundings. 

Almost immediately upon arrival, Blaise stepped toward Kimmie and took her hand; Harry turned to Blaise,

"Okay... explain. Now." said Harry a little dryly. He was both concerned for Blaise's safety and for the safety of the people now staying under his watch at Grimmauld Place. They may be there to help him, but it was still his duty to protect them.

"It's just as I said, I was about to tell my father... ask him for permission... I saw... the Dark Mark." Blaise sighed, "I went quiet... obviously, then left the room. I don't think he suspected anything... but I left anyways." he shuddered, "I Blinked straight to the only place I knew..."

"Our house." Sarah added immediately, smiling when she caught glance of Gabrielle and Nicki on the couch across the room.

"Nearly killed himself doing it." said Kimmie in a small voice, giving Blaise's hand a small, concerned squeeze.

"The fall wasn't _that _bad." he argued, causing Kent to snort with laughter,

"Not _that _bad?"

"You fell nearly 20 feet!" Kimberly breathed, looking deep into the eyes of the boy whose hand she held.

"...Beside the point..." he mumbled, "So, I went to the Aragons immediately. I didn't want to even risk sending a letter... just in case..."

"You did fine." said Luna calmly from behind him, looking up from her place in Neville's arms.

"Yeah.. you did the right thing." Harry agreed in a low voice. Pansy nodded in agreement.

Hermione took a deep breath in a vain attempt to steady her voice from all the worry that had built up inside her; she seemed to have failed.

"We need... to... if anything happens... we need a place to... Blink... for safety..."

All about the room where curt nods of agreement. Ron spoke next, a little louder and much more sure of himself than Hermione had been.

"We're going to be out a lot with the Horcruxes and all, why don't we just come here?"

"Yeah?" came a voice from the crowd. Harry couldn't quite make out the voice, but he was sure it was Sirius.

"That's just fine and dandy if it's not here we're running from." Hermione retorted, looking into the eyes of her fiancé, "We need a backup location."

Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the door of the kitchen,

"The Burrow." she said simply, folding her arms as she leant against the frame, smiling,

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry and Hermione breathed as she opened her arm to pull each of them into a warm and friendly hug.

Pansy grimaced when it came her turn, but she accepted the hug anyways.

"Now," she said seriously, getting straight to business, "I've just come on Fleur's _orders _to see if young Gabrielle is here."

Gabrielle let out a soft whine as she detangled herself from Nicki's arms,

"Oh... I see." Mrs. Weasley mumbled, then cleared her throat, "Your sister asked me to remind you that as a bridesmaid you need to be there early."

Gabby nodded immediately, then covertly took Nicki's hand in hers.

Mrs. Weasley looked around the room, glancing at each person in her line of sight,

"I expect all of you to be there!" she smiled, "_All_ of you." she added, with a particularly long glance at Blaise, "No exceptions."

Around the room came nearly unified mumblings of, "Of course."

"Very well, I'd best be off." she stood up tall and turned to leave, "Mustn't keep the grouchy bride-to-be waiting." she stole a glance at Gabby, "Oh, don't tell her I said that."

Gabby responded only with a mischievous grin; earning a soft sigh from Mrs. Weasley as she vanished.

* * *

Ron cast a confused look at Hermione as she haphazardly (and extremely loudly) dropped a book atop an increasingly large mound. 

"What exactly are you doing, Hermione?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Packing." she said simply, tossing _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much _onto the left-most pile.

"I didn't realise we'd be traveling with a mobile library." she grinned at her and chuckled softly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." she said, rolling her eyes, "I just figured it's better to be safe... than sorry." she took a deep breath, then spoke a little faster, "So, I'm sorting through what we'd need in a pinch and packing it away."

"What if we need it back at Headquarters?" he queried, his eyes digging deep into hers for an answer. She turned away from him to look at Harry.

"Then, we'll get it out and put it back when we're done with it, right Harry?" she asked, darting her eyes to Pansy for help with the little push she knew he'd need.

"Of.. of course." Harry stammered nervously, wearing a shy grin in utter confusion.

"The answer is _yes,_ Harry." Pansy said, turning him toward her. A light of understanding filled his eyes,

"Right." he said quickly, "Er.. I mean_ yes._"

Hermione nodded, then resumed her sorting.

Only a moment later, there was a knock on the door as it creaked noisily open, revealing Mrs. Weasley's thoroughly combed hair.

"There you all are." she said softly, looking around the room, "The Minister is here to see you."

"Er... did you say the _Minister_?" Ron said stupidly.

"Yes, dear." she replied, waving for them to follow, "He won't tell me why he's here, but he wants to see the four of you and Libra."

Ron snorted,

"Good luck getting her apart from Nick." Hermione glared at him.

Mentally, Harry told Libra of the situation as well as her word that she'd attend.

* * *

"I trust you all know why I'm here." said the lion-like Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour. 

Harry took his seat, the rest followed suit immediately. As was becoming a rather standard safety precaution (and a handy excuse to seek the answer he'd want to his question) Harry scanned the Ministers thoughts, then allowed his face to sink into a blank expression.  
**  
**"Nope." Harry said believably, earning a quirked smile from his wife and a triumphant grin from the Minister until Harry continued, "We didn't know at all that you're finally releasing the contents of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's will to us after nearly a month of waiting. We didn't know that you've spent the majority of that time cooped-up in your office trying to see what special powers the artifacts have..."

"You can't do that!" Hermione protested.

"Oh, of course I can!" the Minister nearly shouted, "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation..."

"That_ LAW_ was created to stop wizards from passing on dark artifacts," said Hermione angrily, "and the Ministry is supposed to have _powerful _evidence that the deceased's possessions are illegal before seizing them! Do you really believe that Dumbledore was trying to pass us something cursed?"

"Are you planning to follow a career in Magical Law, Mrs. Weasley?" said Scrimgeour evasively.

Hermione blushed.

"I... I'm still a Granger." she stammered, then rediscovered her anger, "But... no, I'm not. I'm just hoping to do some ruddy good in this world!"

There was a brief pause before Scrimgeour put a pair of glasses on and lifted a bag to his lap.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione blushed brighter. Harry could tell Scrimgeour was using her future married name to press her toward submission, "Would you say that you were close to Dumbledore?"

"Certainly," she replied, without missing a beat.

The Minister gave her a curious look, then pulled and unrolled a scroll from within his messy brown satchel.

"The Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' yes, here we are, "To Hermione Jean Weasley...' I see he was looking into the same future I see," He smiled with a look at just how close Ron and Hermione were, only to have his smile widen when he caught sight of the ring on Hermione's finger. After a brief stare, he returned his gaze to the parchment, "I leave my copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, in the hope that she will find it entertaining and instructive."

He reached into the sack and pulled from within an ancient looking tome. There were many faded runic inscriptions on the cover, but not a single one failed to glimmer in the light. Dramatically, he lifted the book and handed it to her.

Hermione's eyes widened as her eyes danced over the text and symbols on the cover, allowing the pads of her fingers to gently skirt over the embossed runes; her mouth hung open slightly, but she clearly didn't notice.

"Why do you think Dumbledore left you that book, Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione was starting to look a little irritated.

"He knew I liked books." Scrimgeour opened his mouth to speak. The words that came next from her mind proved she'd been reading his mind, "NO. We didn't discuss codes. You can drop that topic _now._" Scrimgeour looked ever-so-slightly startled.

Nervously, he cleared his throat and once again looked at the paper.

"To Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in the hope that he will remember me when he uses it."

Again dramatically, the old man pulled from his bag an object from deep within. This object, however, was definitely not a book. It was a silvery artifact that looked uncannily like a Muggle cigarette lighter.

The second it met Ron's hands, he began to play with it, trying to find a reason for its existence.

"That is a very valuable object." Scrimgeour said simply, "It's almost certainly unique and of Dumbledore's own design. Why do you think he left you an item so rare?"

Ron shook his head. He'd only seen the item once before and only could guess what it did from its name.

"To put out lights, I guess." said Ron curiously, holding up the Deluminator in the light of the chandelier, "What else could I do with it?"

Scrimgeour offered no suggestions, choosing instead to read once again from the will,

"To Ms. Libra Jasmine Potter, I leave my copy of..." He read the name of the book slowly, yet still managed to stumble over its name, butchering it terribly, "_Magicosanciaduné_, in the hopes that it will enlighten her and brighten her future."

He handed the book to Libra. Each of its pages where completely empty till they met with Libra's soft skin. Small lines of silvery text appeared on the pages. Scrimgeour did not notice, however, because Libra quickly closed the book.

"Interesting book," said Scrimgeour flatly, "Quite enriching, really."

Pansy rolled her eyes at the Minster's weak attempt at sarcasm.

"Next, to Mrs. Pansy Marie Potter," Pansy leant forward slightly, "I leave my amber lens in the hopes that she will be able to see things for what they truly are, and not for the mask upon them."

The lion of a man pulled a thin lens-like sheet of amber-coloured crystal from his bag, then carefully handed it to Pansy.

"A very pretty lens," he admitted, "but I'm afraid it does little in regards to magic."

Harry couldn't help but think Scrimgeour was wrong. Very, very wrong. Harry could practically feel the magic emanating from the amber-coloured gem.

"And, finally, to Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts, as a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill."

Scrimgeour rummaged through the bag, finally pulling a small golden orb from its depths.

Pansy laughed lightly,

"Isn't that the one you nearly swallowed?" she grinned widely, looking at her husband for confirmation.

"You know..." said Harry smugly, "I believe it is!" he smiled mischievously, "I'd have to taste it to be sure, of course."

Scrimgeour looked positively agitated.

"Why did Dumbledore leave you this Snitch?" he asked, failing to cover his annoyance.

"Probably to remind me what you can get if you persevere and ... whatever else it was you said." Harry responded coyly.

"You suppose this is a mere symbolic keepsake then?" he inquired.

"Mhmm," Harry responded simply, observing the Snitch carefully, "What else could it be?"

"I'm asking the questions, here." the Minister said dumbly, "So why do..."

"Oh, it can't be a reference to the fact that Harry's the best Seeker in the world." Pansy said, rolling her eyes, "That's _way _too obvious."

Harry caught a thought from the Minister's mind about Snitches and flesh memories... but it was seemingly unimportant, so he brushed the man's thoughts aside.

"That's all then, is it?" Libra asked, preparing to stand.

"Not... quite."

"Not quite?" Pansy asked, cocking an eyebrow at the man across from her.

"Dumbledore left you a second bequest, Potter." Scrimgeour said simply, keeping his head high as he stared into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Well, what is it?" Harry demanded.

Without even so much as a glance at the will, the Minister responded,

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor."

All five of the students glanced around the room for a sign of the sword.

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately the sword was not his to..."

"It belongs to Harry!" said Hermione hotly, "It _chose _him. He was the one that found it. He was the one to pull it from the Sorting Hat when he fought the..."

"According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor."

"And, what makes you miss the fact that Harry happens to _be _that worthy Gryffindor?" Pansy spat, folding her arms in her signature fashion.

Scrimgeour took a deep breath in trying to control his temper,

"That doesn't make it exclusive property of Mr. Potter." he said hotly, "Why do you think..."

"...Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword?" Harry growled, "Perhaps he thought it'd look absolutely splendid as a wall hanging. You know, in the right light..."

"This is not a joke, Potter!"

"No, but you are." Pansy mumbled under her breath.

"Was it because Dumbledore believed, as so many do, that _you_ are the only one who can defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because it is your _fate_?" Scrimgeour was nearly shouting, "Is it because he believed only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Interesting theory," said Harry, pretending a deeply pensive look, "Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword into Voldemort?" He motioned whipping an imaginary sword through the air, then took a quick stab toward the Minister, "Maybe that would be more worthwhile research than wasting your time stripping down Deluminators and covering-up breakouts from Azkaban."

"Is this what you've been doing, Minister?" said Pansy hotly, "Shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch?"

"People are _dying." _Harry hissed.

"You go too far." Scrimgeour stood; his wand was brandished at Harry. Hermione, Pansy, Ron, and Libra all stood with him, glowing white Stunning Jinxes floating in their outstretched palms, earning a poorly hidden gulp from the man.

"No," said Harry quickly, "Do you want to give him an excuse to arrest us?"

"Well, if we just kill him here and now..." Pansy said to Harry mentally.

"Remembered you're not at school, have you? No Dumbledore to cover-up and forgive your insolence." Scrimgeour shouted, "You may wear your scar like a crown, Potter, and your wife like a trophy," This attack on Pansy angered Harry greatly, it took all his self control not to kill the man on the spot, "but it's not up to a seventeen-year-old boy to tell me how to do my job! It's time you learnt some respect!"

"It's time you earned it." Harry growled.

"How dare you?!" Pansy breathed, sending her fist reeling into the Minister's face before he could react.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully that was an entertaining chapter. Canon mixed with bits of non-canon material.**

**Note: There is a new section on the Never Alone forums entitled **_**Spoilers.**_**If you're interested, go ahead and take a peak! ;-D**


	7. Amber Lenses and Invisible Caresses

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Amber Lenses and Invisible Caresses  
**

* * *

_"It's time you learnt some respect!"_

_"It's time you earned it." Harry growled._

_"How dare you?!" Pansy breathed, sending her fist reeling into the Minister's face before he could react._

The sound of fist colliding with the Minister's nose was rather unnerving. The crack that echoed as the man staggered back slightly and gingerly wiped his bloody nose was enough to send chills down anyone's spine.

"Pansy!" Harry breathed.

"Don't worry." said Libra simply, walking forward powerfully as she waved her hand over the Minister, causing his eyes to slam shut and his body to crash to the ground. "He won't remember that part of this meeting."

The demented look on her face made Harry's stomach turn. She looked positively crazy... but then, of course, Scrimgeour _had _just insulted her mother. (However surrogate or not).

"Right?" said Libra, cracking an evil grin.

"Of course, I won't." the Minister said breathlessly as the movement in his lips mimicked hers.

Scrimgeour's eyelids fluttered open dramatically. The man looked around him, taking a brief glance at the people around him. Confused, he got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"What... hmm..." he cleared his throat, "Well... I'll... just be going." he tenderly pushed on his nose and walked out the door, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood, looking at each person in the room curiously.

* * *

Harry sat with Pansy, Hermione, Libra, and Ron in a room high in the house. Any further up, and they'd all be in the attic. As Hermione quietly closed the door, she whipped out her wand and whispered a spell, 

"_Muffliato."_

She quickly tucked the wand into her pocket and took her seat beside Ron, then cracked open her copy of the book entitled _The Tales of the Beetle Bard, _only to close it again nearly immediately afterward.

"I thought you didn't approve of that spell?" Ron said, casting his girlfriend an unmistakably curious look.

"Times change," she conceded, looking at the small silver object held tightly in Ron's left hand, "Now, show us that Deluminator."

Ron lifted his wrist, placing his thumb on a small part of the Deluminator that protruded slightly, a button or switch of sorts. Pulling downward, the top of the object pushed upward, revealing a small cylindrical tube-like rod. Ron clicked the Deluminator again, and the lights in the room spun in white orbs toward the rod, causing the room to slip into complete darkness.

"Hmm." Hermione grimaced, then sighed, "We could have more easily done that with Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder."

There was another click, and the lights returned to their origins about the space of the room.

"Still, it's cool." Ron said rather happily.

"You reckon Dumbledore knew that the Ministry would confiscate his will and examine everything he left us?" Pansy asked curiously, tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Almost certainly," Hermione responded at once, "He couldn't tell us he left us these things."

"Still doesn't explain why he couldn't give us a hint whilst he was alive, though." Harry pointed out, frowing.

"Well, exactly." Hermione said softly, taking Ron's right hand in hers, "If these things are important enough to pass right under the nose of the Ministry, you'd expect he'd have at least let us know why.."

Again, Hermione sighed.

"Unless he thought it was obvious." Libra said slowly, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Thought wrong, didn't he?" Ron asked, lowering his head slightly in a vain attempt to catch Libra's eyes.

Libra merely nodded.

There was a slightly awkward silence in the room as everyone watched Libra's eyes skate across the pages of the ancient-looking book she'd been left in Dumbledore's will.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, thinking deeply for a moment before opening her mouth to speak,

"So... anything interesting?"

Again, Libra merely nodded.

"What exactly is in that book?" Hermione asked interestedly, squeezing Ron's hand absentmindedly.

"More ancient magic." Libra replied in a dreamy voice, still not tearing her eyes from the pages of the book.

Everyone turned their heads to face Libra directly. Pansy was fiddling with her Amber Lens, staring through it, but, still, keeping focused on Libra. Watching as if she were about to perform some miraculous stunt.

"Really?" Hermione breathed.

Again, silence accompanied with a curt nod. Harry felt a little jealous. He'd received a worthless Snitch from the man and his daughter got a compendium of worthwhile and useful magics; then Harry felt a surge of irritation. Dumbledore had kept this knowledge from them whilst he was alive, knowing full well that it could have aided them in saving Ginny's life two years before.

"Care to show us?" Hermione inquired, staring directly at the girl's forehead.

Libra nodded. She did not speak, but her lips moved nonetheless. As she uncrossed her legs, she faded; an empty chair stood where she'd been just the moment before.

"Woah!" Ron squeaked, clearly both amazed and slightly afraid of what he'd seen happen before him.

Pansy mumbled a "Hmm?". Pansy continued to watch the girl through her lens as Libra stepped forward, stood before Harry, then bent down before him.

A knot in Harry's throat enlarged itself. Either something very, very bad had just happened, or Libra had become invisible. He was desperately hoping for the latter.

His nerves calmed only slightly as warm breath passed by his cheek.

"Libra?" Harry asked, swallowing. Harry felt a gentle hand pick up his free hand, and rub his palm gently with her thumb. He flinched slightly, then relaxed as he released that Libra was standing invisible before him. Harry smiled as he felt Libra kiss his cheek.

Pansy lowered her lens. When she did so, Libra vanished before her. Had this lens allowed Pansy to see through invisibility?

Libra slipped into visibility again, appearing like small grains of sand filling an hourglass. She lazily flopped down next to Harry and rested herself against him.

"Um..." Ron said, lost for words, till he came up with the second-lamest in his vocabulary, "Cool." he continued mumbling, "Damn, I'm glad she's on our side."

"And to think," said Harry jokingly, though internally he really did feel as he stated, "All I got was this ruddy Snitch."

Harry shifted slightly as Libra released the hand in which he held the small golden orb. He rolled it over in his hand, and sighed when it showed no signs of any special properties.

Hermione and Pansy gasped, causing Harry to jump slightly, then cast his wife a quizzical look.

"Writing!" Pansy squeaked, pointing to faint, white text. Libra shifted her head downward and took a look at the Snitch.

_I open at the close._

The group exchanged looks of bewilderment. What exactly did that mean? He hoped that it was not Dumbledore's idea of a crude joke.

* * *

"When I get married, " Fred said as Ron and Pansy followed Harry outside the Burrow to join in on the wedding ceremony. He tugged at his robes in annoyance at the clothing. "You c'n wear whatever you want, and I'll make sure mum's under a full Body-Bind during the ceremony..." 

Harry caught sight rows and rows of chairs, all pale white. Down the exact centre of the aisle was a brilliant gold and crimson velvet walkway.

From various places, people appeared, took a quick look at their surroundings, then took a seat.

Fred shot off and away suspiciously.

"Oh, ruddy hell..." whined Ron, closing his eyes and frowning.

Harry caught sight of an old woman. Harry could see that she was old from her thinning gray hair. She also likely weighed more than an adult rhinoceros (as Pansy was so keen to mention to Harry mentally as the woman neared).

"Aunt Muriel." croaked Ron as the ancient looking, portly woman put her arm on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh, for goodness' sakes, Ronald, for a moment I thought you were Gin..." the woman stopped dead in the middle of Ginny's name. She closed her eyes and swallowed.

After a moment, she reopened her eyes and looked past Ron,

"What _is_ Xenophilus wearing?" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand pathetically.

Harry turned to face the man Ron's Great-Aunt was referring to. He wore bright, banana-coloured robes that clashed terribly with the brightness of the sun. Hanging from his neck was a curious pendant. In the centre of a coal black triangle hanging from the thin golden chain, was a circle divided evenly by a line of equal darkness.

Luna squealed from somewhere behind Harry, and dragged Neville behind her, holding firmly onto his hand until she stood directly in front of the man in yellow robes.

"Daddy!" she threw her arms around Xenophilus, hanging from his neck and giggling excitedly.

"Welll, hello, pumpkin..." the mans voice faded as the woman in front of Harry once again took to speaking. Harry refocused his eyes to look at her.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter." She immediately took his hand and shook it. She took her hand away, raising it to her mouth as she took an audible breath, casting a curious glance at Pansy, "And you must be that _Pansy_ girl."

"Pansy _Potter_, yes." said Pansy proudly, staring the woman down.

With a snotty grin, Muriel jerked her head upwards defiantly and left to take her seat.

"Well, that went well." said Harry awkwardly.

"Oh, yes." said Pansy dryly, returning her eyes to Harry's, allowing herself to relax against his chest as he pulled her into a loving hug, "She just _loves _me."

"Muriel's a nightmare, honestly." Ron apologised, "I'm sorry you got caught in that." he lowered his head some, "She used to come over every Christmas, till, thank Merlin, she took offense because Fred and George set off a Dungbomb under her seat. Dad says she's even written them out of her will over it. Not that they really care. They'll be the richest in the family, the way they're going."

Ron's eyes darted beyond where Harry stood. He rose his head immediately, then took a few steps toward his fiancée in slack-jawed amazement.

Hermione looked drop dead gorgeous. Harry definitely couldn't deny that. She wore a brilliant white and sapphire strapless dress that revealed her shoulders and back.

"Wow." Ron finally managed, his eyes wide as he took in the beauty of the girl before him. Hermione gently touched her hand to Ron's chin and closed his mouth, then leant forward and kissed him sweetly. "Merlin, am I glad I'm marrying you."

Hermione smiled warmly and blushed.

"You look bloody brilliant." Ron said with much more conviction, taking his hand in hers.

"Your Great-Aunt Muriel didn't seem to agree." Hermione said a little bitterly as the group walked down the side of the rows of chairs, searching for their seats, "I met her upstairs when she gave Fleur her tiara. She said, 'Oh, dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'Bad posture, skinny ankles."

Hermione sniffed and grimaced.

"Well, she needs to get her head out of her arse." Ron said simply, pulling her into a hug and delivering a kiss on her forehead, "You're gorgeous."

* * *

**A/N: I now have a new forum for stories of mine that are active / pending. You can find out more about the pending stories **_**At Long Last, **__**Your House or Mine**_**, and **_**Owlbus Humblebore and the Big Bad Wizard**_**, at those forums.**

**Also, you can now take peeks into the plot of this story by way of character profiles posted under "Spoilers" at the Never Alone forums. I hope to see you reviewing and posting at the forums!**

**Next Chapter: The Battle at the Burrow**


	8. The Battle at the Burrow

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – The Battle at the Burrow  
**

* * *

Harry took his seat on the white chair beside his wife. He smiled happily as he took her hand in his and looked upward. 

Bill stood, clad in a brilliant white suit, beaming at the woman now walking down the aisle toward him.

In an equally stunning silky-white gown, Fleur stepped gracefully toward her husband-to-be, side-by-side with her father as she clasped tightly the bundle of flowers in her arms.

Harry watched Gabrielle and another unmistakably French girl follow Fleur, gracing the crimson carpet with rose petals, nearly dancing their steps down the aisle.

Harry felt a vicious pang as he watched the unfamiliar French girl walk beside Gabrielle. Harry remembered that, had she been alive, Ginny would very likely have had this place in the wedding. Despite what he kept telling others, he still blamed himself for her death at the Department of Mysteries two years prior.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..." came the man's voice from up in the front. Harry looked upward to pay attention, only to have his efforts thwarted by the enormous woman to his right.

"Yes, my tiara sets off the whole thing quite nicely." said Ron's Great-Aunt in a whisper that carried far too well, "Though, I must say that little girl's dress is far too low cut." Harry grinned as he realised she'd been talking about Gabrielle's dress.

As if she'd been listening in on the conversation, Gabby turned around and winked at Nicki, then spun around again quickly.

Harry observed Nicki as her relation to Hermione came out in full. She unconsciously bit her lower lip and blushed brilliantly.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle...?" the man continued. Harry could barely hear the soft sobs of Madame Delacour and Mrs. Weasley over the nearly trumpet-like bawls of Hagrid in the front row.

Hermione turned to her fiancé, beaming. Her eyes shone brightly in the midday sun as she leant forward just a little...

"...then I declare you bonded for life." the tiny wizard rose his wand into the air, causing an array of silver stars to dance across the sky, illuminating the now entwined figures of Bill and Fleur Weasley. The two shared a magnificent and passionate kiss, smiling widely as they turned to face the crowd.

...Ron leant forward, allowing his lips to touch Hermione's. His arms wrapped around her possessively as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss with intense passion. Were his eyes open, one would see the same fire in his eyes that now burned in Hermione's entrancing chocolate orbs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you'd please... stand up!" squeaked the little man, raising his arms to add to the impact of his words. Gradually, people stood, their chairs whipped out and folded away beneath them as they did so, revealing a mystical blue and white chequered floor that looked as though it were made of marble tiles.

Hermione and Ron stepped out onto the dance floor together, not bothering to break their passionate embrace.

As though he'd never seen an old man before, Harry jumped when one appeared before him.

"Elphias Doge, Mr. Potter!" he said excitedly, shaking his hand vigourously,"I'm honoured!"

"Yes," said Harry sheepishly, trying not to offend the man. As Mr. Doge released his hand, Harry stretched it tenderly to regain the flow of blood, "This is my wife, Pansy."

He motioned toward Pansy with a small nod. Gracefully, she offered her free hand and smiled as the man delicately shook it.

"Pleasure." he said rather softly, but sincerely.

There was a brief pause before Harry spoke,

"I saw the obituary you wrote for the _Daily Prophet._" Harry said, drawing small tears from Mr. Doge as he spoke, "Didn't realise you knew him quite so well."

"As well as anyone." he said dismissively, dabbing his eyes with a small white cloth, "Certainly the longest, after Aberforth, of course."

He sniffed quietly, then vanished the handkerchief.

"Speaking of the _Daily Prophet," _Pansy asked, "did you happen to see the interview Rita Skeeter gave about Dumbledore?"

Harry caught sight of Libra and Nick on the dance floor. The two were so close that they were practically one person. The enormous smile on Libra's face, however, made Harry mentally concede to Nick. He made Libra happy; very happy, at that.

"Yes... that _fiend."_Mr. Doge hissed, "Pestered me to talk with her. I became quite cross and rather rude, I'm afraid. Called her an interfering trout."

"In that interview," Harry began, searching the man's eyes for sign of further emotion, "Rita Skeeter hinted that he may have been involved in the Dark Arts when he was younger."

"Codswallop." he said stiffly, waving a finger around pointedly, "Let nothing tarnish your memories of Albus Dumbledore!"

Doge's face was contorted a little from the repeated mention of Rita Skeeter. Harry knew why, of course. The miserable witch had done everything in her power to attempt to defame Harry and Pansy and nearly caused the wizarding world to turn full loathing toward them, rather than the Dark Wizard Harry was trying to save them from.

Harry smiled as he saw Nicki and Gabrielle wrapped together, rocking in time with the melody as they occasionally kissed one another. They spent the most of their time reveling in the closeness, taking in the brightness of the other's eyes.

Harry wasn't entirely certain Madame or Monsieur Delacour would approve of Gabrielle's relationship with Nicki, but the two looked incredibly cute together, and made each other forget the terrible overshadowing of loneliness that had plagued them in years past.

"Harry," Mr. Doge said loudly. Harry had dozed off. Snapping his attention back to Mr. Doge, he looked at the man as he read the kind of face that only represented worry, "Rita Skeeter is a dreadful..."

He was cut off by the voice of an old woman taking a step into the group, holding and enormous glass of champagne.

"Oh, that darling woman!" she said fondly, rubbing her thumb on the glass in a slow circular motion. The corners of her lips turned upward in a demented smile, "She's written a book about Dumbledore, you know?"

"Hello, Muriel," said Dodge flatly, "We were just discussing..."

"It's a biography!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands together against her cup. The ring on her finger clinked against the glass. Harry was surprised to see that it did not shatter. "Can't wait to read it myself."

Mr. Doge titled his head backward in a stiff and upset pose. Folding his arms together as he frowned.

"No reason to look like an angry toad." Muriel said, laughing as she took a swig of her champagne, "Before he was so ruddy well respected, there were some mighty funny rumours about the old coot."

Mr. Doge shook his head and closed his eyes before he sighed a reply,

"Just baseless sniping."

Muriel snorted and took yet another swig of her drink,

"You'd say that, of course." she chided, staring into the man's eyes intimidatingly, "I noticed you skated over the sticky patches in that obituary of yours."

"I'm sorry you think so," said Doge coldy, "I assure you I was writing from the heart."

"Oh, we all know you worshiped the man." she downed the last of her drink and motioned the waiter for another, "You'd still think he was a saint even if it does turn out he did away with his Squib sister, Ariana?"

"_Muriel!" _Elphias gasped, shaking his head furiously in horrified disbelief.

"Shake your head all you want, Elphias." she grunted pridefully as she took a new glass from the tray offered to her by a tall man in a black suit, "You _were _at Ariana's funeral, were you not?"

She took a large swallow of champagne before staring at Mr. Doge for an answer.

"Yes, I was." he admitted, a sad look overtook his face as he closed his eyes and allowed his arms to rest at his sides, "A more desperately sad occasion I cannot remember." he sniffed sadly, "Albus was heartbroken..."

"His heart wasn't the only thing, if memory serves me correctly." Muriel laughed, "Didn't Aberforth break his nose half-way through the service?" She swallowed the contents of the new glass and swiped another before the waiter managed to walk away.

"How'd you..." Elphias breathed, his eyes opened widely.

"My family and I are close friends with Bathilda." Muriel said simply, drowning herself in yet another glassful of alchohol.

"Bathilda Bagshot?" Harry asked inquisitively. That was the only Bathilda he knew. "The author of _A History of Magic_?"

"Yes." Muriel replied, grinning. "Quite gaga, these days, rumour has it."

"If that is so, it was even more dishonourable for Rita..." the old man began once again to continue his quarrel with Ron's Great-Aunt.

Pansy turned with a grimace toward Harry. Reading this as a signal (and wonderful excuse) for them to leave, Harry took her by the arm and led her to the dance floor.  
_  
_Pansy looked a little pale as they passed by Neville and Luna. Off in the distance, Harry could swear he heard the faint sound of a gunshot. He swallowed worriedly before his concerns were made manifest.

"Scrimgeour is dead." shouted a masked man from behind all the celebrations. He was clad in completely black robes, "The ministry has fallen."

Several more wizards in dark clothing appeared, each arriving with the dull sound of Apparition.

There was screaming among the crowds as mothers and fathers grabbed their children and Apparated away in a panic. The Death Eaters marched forward and began casting spells at anyone who even gave the slightest appearance at putting up a fight.

Somehow, they had known Harry was there. Several Death Eaters marched by hordes of people, or else blasted them aside as they searched for Harry.

Hannah was the first one to talk to Harry mentally, awaiting orders for the Defense Association to take action.

"Do we..." she began, preparing to ask if they should retreat to Grimmauld Place.

"No, hold your ground." Harry replied quickly, relaying orders as quickly as he could, beginning to throw his own stunning spells and nearby Death Eaters, "Capture any Death Eaters you can."

Harry snorted with laughter as he saw a china plate float through the air a little too smoothly, as though it were being carried. Harry was quite certain his adopted daughter had something to do with it as it smashed into pieces on the back of Dolohov's head.

As the Death Eater screamed in surprise and pain, throwing his hand to the back of his head, Mad-Eye Moody whipped his wand at the man, conjuring thick black and silver robes that bound him tightly, then summoned the Dolohov's wand away from him.

Hermione shot off a pair of blindingly white Stunning Jinxes at a familiar female Death Eater, casting the woman back into the crowd, knocking over several people preparing to Apparate away.

Ron and Hannah stood back-to-back, stunning Death Eaters and shielding escapees.

Neville doubled over as he was caught on the shoulder by a bright violet-coloured hex. Luna raced to his side, only to be caught by friendly fire.

Harry felt himself weakening slightly. From stress or fatigue he did not know. Pansy lifted two Death Eaters into the air and proceeded to have them bash their heads into one another before allowing them to fall onto the ground in a heap, then conjuring the same ropes Alastor used a few moments before.

The weakness became stronger. Harry's vision blurred, then went completely dark as he collapsed to his knees.

_  
"Where is he?" Harry heard himself say in a high scratchy and harsh tone._

_"I know not. He not live here for many years." replied a middle-aged woman through a very thick German accent._

_"Don't lie to me." Harry growled, "The Dark Lord always knows when he's being lied to."_

_A man appeared behind the woman. About her age, he spoke worriedly in fluent German,_

_"Andrea," he turned to face her, "ist etwas verkehrt?"_

_A wand rose into Harry's sight, he himself was carrying it, but the hand that wrapped around it was not his own. He whipped it toward the man and shouted the only fitting spell that came to mind,_

_"_Avada Kedavra!_"_

_Instantly, the woman screamed, causing the wand to turn on her._

_"_Crucio!_" Harry heard himself say, "Where is he?"_

_"__Ich weiß nicht!" she screamed through clenched teeth, tears streaming down her face as she writhed helplessly on the ground, her body shaking and crashing against the door as it did so, __"__Ich weiß nicht!"_

_"I said, where is he?" he yelled, "_Crucio!_"_

_As the woman opened her mouth again to scream, she morphed, quickly losing her age, her longer ginger hair morphing into mid-length black, her pale blue eyes becoming a fierce, but pained black._

_"I don't know!" Pansy's form screamed, causing Harry to break into tears,"I don't know!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_A little girl ran into the room, shouting in panicked fright as she knelt down beside Pansy. The little girl, too, changed before Harry, aging forward into the Libra's petite form...  
_

_"Mummy!" she cried, trying hopelessly to do something for Pansy._

_"_Avada Kedavra!_"_

_Libra fell lifelessly toward the ground. Her hair splayed out against the floor, her bright blonde hair contrasting against the cold black of the tiled ground.  
_

"Harry?" cried Pansy, shaking him slightly, "Harry!"

She offered a hand and helped him stand on his feet.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes.

"Forget about me, what about everyone else, is Neville okay?" Harry asked instantly, trying to turn the topic from what he had just seen. He still felt weak, but he didn't want to talk about it now.

"Yeah, Libra healed him." she responded quickly, "He's fine. Harry, are you okay?"

Harry swayed slightly,

"And the Death Eaters?"

"Captured three, killed two." she replied, then repeated her question, "Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..." Harry lied, then fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was the start of the split from canon. This book should, save for key points in the story (Horcruxes, Hallows) be quite different from the original. I've even moved the locations of two of the Horcruxes to make for a slightly more interesting story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and love to see reviews!**

**Be sure to check out the Never Alone forums for review responses, special content, and **_**spoilers!**_

**Next Chapter: Interpretation and Interrogation**


	9. Interpretation and Interrogation

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Nine –****Interpretation and Interrogation****  
**

* * *

_"You will do it." said an awful voice within her head. She fought against it as best as she could, but the force controlling her did not weaken. It wouldn't leave her. Her eyes rolled backward in their sockets as she resisted the ever-more-demanding urge to claw them out. "Kill him!"_

_Her legs forced themselves straight; her body jerked to a standing position. Shaking violently, she raised her wand,_

"_I'm sorry, Harry." she cried, fighting for control of her own body with every ounce of her heart and mind, "I can't..." she gnashed her teeth involuntarily as she failed against the force within her, her mouth filling with the taste of blood._

"_I love you, Pansy."_

_There was a flash of green light as Pansy fell to her knees and cried, having finally been freed from her bond._

Pansy awoke with a fierce intake of breath. Realising that in her fitful sleep, she'd somehow fully deprived herself of Harry's warmth and proximity, she snuggled close to him, resting her head against his chest as she steadied her breathing.

She couldn't believe she was having this dream again. It was certainly bad enough the first time. But this one, this one had been vivid, so clear. It was so real.

Pansy choked back tears – she needn't wake Harry at this hour, whatever it was. He'd had a rough day. They all had, it was true. But something that happened at the wedding drained him more than she'd seen him since after the maze of the Triwizard Tournament.

She reached her hand upward and gently stroked his cheek. She'd always enjoyed waking up early. If for nothing else to do but to simply watch him. When he slept, _truly _slept, he was like an angel – her own angel she could love, cherish, and make passionate love to.

Pansy grimaced as she realised that he was not sleeping peacefully. Even with her next to him, he was almost certainly having a nightmare. Not wishing to leave him on his own, she entered his sleepy mind and caught sight of the goings on...

_Harry knelt against the cold tiles of the Ministry floor. The room was cold and dark, all the lights that had illuminated the place we out, all the voices and screaming that had echoed during the harsh battle were silent._

_Before him lay a pale, ginger-haired girl; she was sprawled out unceremoniously against the floor, her once warm and rosy cheeks cold as ice._

_Pansy watched from behind a shelf as Harry cried into his hands. She knew he still blamed himself for Ginny's death, despite the fact that nothing he could have done would have changed the sacrifice she had made for him._

_Pansy covered her mouth to cover up a startled scream as Ginny's eyes shot open, her mouth moved, and Harry's sobbing ceased._

_"It's your fault I'm dead." Ginny said bitterly, sneering upward at Harry with a venomous glare._

_Harry glanced upward to see the face of the red-head before him. He swallowed hard as the body before him changed into that of his wife. Again, Pansy had to muffle her scream._

_"You're going to get us all killed." she heard herself say bitterly as once again the form shifted, taking the bright blonde appearance of Libra._

_"I'm not going to make it out of this war alive." she said matter-of-factly, tonelessly as if it were already decided, "You know that." she added with a little more heart, then smirked, "And it's going to be all – your – fault."_

* * *

"Well, hello." came the voice of Alastor the following morning as the three prisoners, each magically bound to a chair at the Burrow woke from their potion-induced slumber. 

Dolohov fought against his bonds in vain, forcing his way against the taut silver ropes that bound him, trying to reach for a wand that wasn't even there.

"No need." said Alastor simply, grinning, "We've taken your wands already."

Moody walked a few steps closer and stared harshly into each of the Death Eater's eyes. They'd identified Dolohov easily when Mad-eye recognized him, but it took some deep Mindseeking through unconsciousness (which is not pleasant to do, mind you) to discover the identities of the two female Death Eaters accompanying him.

"So'd'ya like to tell us what your Master's up to?" Mad-eye said casually.

"And what makes you think that we'll actually give you that information?" Antonin scoffed, smirking back at the scar-faced man.

Harry watched as his wife took several steps forward to stand beside the ex-Auror.

"Because if you don't, we'll rip it out of your thoughts." Pansy put her hand out and motioned gradually pulling on an invisible mind, wrenching her hand backward suddenly, drawing an involuntary flinch from several members of the Order, "And it can be – very, very painful."

"I'm no stranger to pain." Dolohov croaked, looking semi-nervously at Amber Rayl and Samantha Draton beside him. He swallowed and grimaced.

"Yes, I'm quite sure Lord Voldemort - " Harry began, only to be cut off by a pissy Rayl.

"How dare you – ?" she breathed, earning a resounding slap from Libra.

"Don't you ever talk to my father like that or you – will – be – sorry." Libra growled.

"He's not your father." Draton scoffed, rolling her eyes and laughing.

Rather than fire a retort, Libra held her hand out, nearly a foot from the Death Eater's face, stretching it out completely, baring her full palm.

Almost instantly, Draton began screeching and howling as her body shook violently against her bindings, the ropes digging deeper and deeper into her wrists as she screamed in agony.

"Come again?" Libra said innocently as she pulled back her hand.

"Nothing," Samantha croaked, "I said nothing." she let her eyes close for gratitude in the release from the pain. Dolohov and Rayl both looked terribly frightened.

"That's right." Libra said simply, giving a curt nod in agreement. Mrs. Weasley looked with wide eyes at Alastor Moody, who was looking just as stunned at the harshness of Libra's actions in torturing the Death Eater.

"I'm new." Rayl said quickly, with a glance at the other female Death Eater, "We're both new. We only know that we were sent to get _him." _she cast her eyes in a blank stare toward Harry.

"Tell us something we don't know." Pansy rolled her eyes, "All you Death Eaters are alike. Spineless, soulless, ugly, and _stupid_."

Dolohov opened his mouth to speak, but stayed quiet as Pansy continued harshly, directing the full force of her glare in his direction,

"Save your breath." she growled, "You're in Voldemort's inner circle, aren't you?"

Before he could respond, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks blasted in through the door, their wands were raised and eyebrows wide as they stole glances at each person in the room. Breathing heavily, Lupin spoke,

"Harry – Pansy... Libra?" he looked upward at Libra, then downward at the restrained Death Eaters, "Is everything alright? We heard there was an attack at the wedding and people had been captured."

Yes," replied Moody smoothly, "But no _people_ were captured." he laughed, "Just three imbecilic Death Eaters."

Lupin swallowed when he saw the face of the male Death Eater sneering back at him,

"Dolohov." he breathed.

"Remember me, do ya?" Dolohov sneered maliciously at Lupin as the two men exchanged harsh glares of deep resentment and loathing.

"Answer her question." Lupin said calmly, without taking his eyes away from Antonin's.

"No." he refused outright, "You'll just have to kill me."

"I said I'd tear it out of you and I meant it." Pansy yelled, marching forward, earning a squeal from Mrs. Weasley as she shot her hand outward at the man.

Dolohov shook and screamed, blood streaming slowly from his ears, eyes, and nose as he gagged slightly on an imagined lump in his throat.

After a moment, Pansy jerked her hand backward like one would flicking a whip, took a deep breath and rambled off what she retrieved,

"Antonin Dolohov, age fifty-two." she stated blandly, already knowing that information, "Among the original Death Eaters during the First War that managed to avoid capture. You are _not _in Voldemort's inter circle, but you know things that you shouldn't." Pansy turned from her husband to look back at the Death Eater, "Care to share with us or should I go back in?"

Dolohov swallowed hard, but nodded in sign of cooperation.

"He – He's looking for a weapon of some kind." he stammered, his eyes looking back and forth from Libra to Pansy.

"A weapon? What weapon?" Harry asked curiously, remembering what Sirius had mentioned the summer of the year prior.

"I don't know – he's never called it anything but his Destiny."

Nicki snorted with laughter,

"He really is your stereotypical conceited villain, isn't he?"

Gabrielle simply nodded and squeezed her girlfriend's hand happily.

"Anything else?" Pansy queried.

"That's all I know." he said slowly.

"He's lying." Libra said at once.

"We'll just have to go back in then, won't we?" Pansy hissed, raising her hand again.

"No, no!" Dolohov screamed, "Don't – " Again, he swallowed, and began to speak very quickly, "He has a prisoner... the wandmaker Ollivander."

"We know this already." Sirius said dully, rolling his eyes.

"He... he's looking for a man... Mr. Gregorovitch."

"Mr. Who?" Pansy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That name sounds oddly familiar." Harry admitted, thinking hard into where he may have heard the name before.

"Who is he?" Pansy turned to Harry for an answer, but, when he didn't have one, she shot a demented stare at the Death Eaters.

"I don't know." squeaked Dolohov. "I don't, I swear!"

There was a brief silence as people began to accept his words as fact. Even Libra gave curt nod in acceptance.

Hermione spoke,

"Where is Dementia Alishir?"

Only Hermione would even think to ask that question. Harry had assumed she'd long since been locked in Azkaban, and that was the last he'd need worry about the matter.

"Azkaban." Dayl responded.

"Bologna." Hermione hissed, "You know as well as I do that she escaped and rejoined Vol-voldemort's forces again. Where is she?"

"She was killed for failing to bring you back after that Crouch guy failed our Master." Dolohov said dryly.

Harry felt his chest burn with happiness. The wench that had caused them so many problems in his forth year, and had nearly ruined Hermione's friendships with everyone in the special dorms, was dead. Thank Merlin.

"What about Severus Snape?" Ron asked slowly, turning to look at Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

There was a period of extended silence before Dolohov swallowed nervously and spoke,

"He's the Dark Lord's right hand man." he stammered, "About as close to pals as one can get with the Dark Lord."

"We expect the wedding invitations'll arrive any day now." Dayl responded lamely, the corners of her lips curling upward at her feeble attempt at humour, earning her a room full of glares rather than laughs.

Harry turned 'round and prepared to leave,

"Do with them what you please." Harry said firmly to Alastor Moody, "Afterward..."

"Kill them?" Tonks suggested rather happily.

"Much too good." Harry said, shaking his head, "Wipe their memories entirely and send them back into society."

"But... he'll find us.." Rayl whined, "and torture us..."

Harry grinned evilly,

"That is the idea."

* * *

The door closed rather noisily after Hannah made her way through. 

"Well, that was enlightening." she said sheepishly, taking her seat beside Gabrielle.

"Enlightening?" Ron said in a rather higher tone than was usual, "That was bloody frightening!"

"Scared of a few wandless Death Eaters, Ronald?" Hermione jeered.

"Not the Death Eaters..." he pointed at Libra and Pansy, "Those two."

Instantly, as if on command, Libra went completely invisible. Harry heard the faint sound of footsteps till she reappeared behind Ron and cheerfully shouted, 'boo!'

"Yeah... not scary at all..." Hannah swallowed.

"How in Merlin's name did you do that?" Kimberly asked interestedly.

Libra turned to face her,

"More ancient magic." she replied, returning to her seat.

Kent turned to face Harry,

"Why didn't we learn that?"

"We..." Harry began, but was cut off by Libra,

"_New _ancient magic."

"_New _ancient magic?" Kent snorted, "You do realise that's contradictory, I hope."

"New to us." Harry corrected, "Libra was left a libram of ancient magic in Dumbledore's will... ancient magic that is new to_ us."_

"Other than the invisibility..." Hannah began.

"Which is ruddy cool, mind." Ron interjected.

"What... kind of ancient magic?" Hannah finished slowly, watching as Libra stared off into the ceiling, exactly mimicking Luna's actions from across the room.

"The Torturing Curse I used on Dolohov earlier." she said dreamily.

Several people gulped.

"Most of the magic in that libram is darker than the earlier magic." Libra admitted, turning to face Hannah, "There are a few nice spells though."

She stood, walked a few feet to the clearest part of the room and pointed to Blaise,

"Throw a spell at me." she demanded.

"Er.. what?"

"Throw a spell at me. A good curse or hex." she repeated.

"Er... okay..." He pulled out his wand.

"_Tarantallegra_?" she laughed, "Surely you can come up with better than that?"

"How'd you know...?" he breathed, pulling his wand back some.

"I've been in your mind the whole time." she chuckled, "Try something more vicious."

He waved his wand fiercely, then shouted the incantation, _"Expulso!"_

Libra sighed and lazily rose her hand. As the spell raced toward her, she waved lightly; a faint bluish shield appeared, causing the spell to ricochet back to Blaise.

He dived out of the bouncing spell in time for it to crash and shatter a lamp. Hannah repaired it without even thinking about it.

"Well, hell." said Kent a little excitedly, "That was no Air Compression shield."

Harry looked upward at his beautiful adopted daughter,

"No... kidding."

"Anything else you'd like to mention?" Ron asked.

Libra thought for a moment before speaking softly,

"There is the _Amornex_ curse."

"And just what does that do?"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, good place to leave off, methinks. (evil grin)**

**As always, I love to see reviews. Be sure to also post and check out the forums. There is a new spoiler every day! D**

**Also, be sure to visit my profile page and vote for your favourite part in the **_**Never Alone**_** series!**


	10. The Muggleborn Registration Commission

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – ****The Muggle-born Registration Commission****  
**

* * *

_"There is the Amornex curse."_

_"And just what does that do?"_

Libra looked upward toward Harry with a hardened look on her face. She wasn't being harsh or cruel. She was being solemn,

"Emotional death."

* * *

Harry awoke far too early the following morning with an annoyed groan. Pansy lay sleeping peacefully beside him, something she hadn't done for several days, especially since the incident at the Burrow. 

The group, the Defense Association, that is, had all returned to Grimmauld Place for reasons of safety and security; because whilst the Burrow had its advantages, Grimmauld Place, even with Snape having full access, was the closest thing to a safe-haven they'd been afforded.

Harry spent several minutes lovingly stroking Pansy's cheek as she sighed contentedly in her sleep.

Giving his wife a soft kiss on her forehead, Harry detangled himself from her arms carefully and stood, stretching slightly as his eyes took in the first bits of the morning light.

Yawning as he stepped forward and out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, Harry made his way toward the kitchen with the intent of making himself (and the rest of the group, of course, he wasn't selfish), breakfast.

His bare feet stepped mutedly against the oddly cold wooden steps leading downward into the living room; Harry took extra care not to make the slightest sound for fear of waking the great and terrible Mrs. Black (though, he was sure Pansy would do something with it if he upset it later..._Harry made a mental note to do just that.) _

Turning 'round the corner, he caught the slight of his adopted daughter laying languorously atop her boyfriend. Clearly, they'd fallen asleep cuddling last night (he much hoped it was just cuddling... despite the fact that he and Pansy had been younger when they first... pfft,_ details._)

He couldn't fight back the enormous grin that overtook his face when he saw that, even through their slumber, their hands were still clasped loosely together; Libra's distinctly blonde hair strewn out against the deep black of Nick's T-shirt as her cheek was pressed gently against his slowly rising chest.

Harry shook himself from his musing as Libra shifted, wrapping her right arm around Nick's neck to pull herself more closely to his warmth.

More out of instinct than actual cohesive thought, Harry took that very moment to Blink into the kitchen, rather than continue his journey on foot.

Harry stood about a metre from the table as he landed; when he caught his bearings, he frowned when he saw Kreacher walking from his nest, muttering what were almost certainly defamatory, derogative, and downright hurtful utterances. Harry watched as the Elf left the kitchen, and knew for certain the foul creature was swearing under its breath.

Harry sighed and shook his head, returning his attentions to his surroundings in the kitchen. He was looking for an obvious sign of where the pots and pans where in the bloody place when a particularly obnoxious owl decided to try to peck its way through the pane of glass in the window behind the sink.

Harry rushed over as quietly as he could and opened the window, fearing the incessant tapping would likely have already woken Libra (if she hadn't, in fact, woken earlier), he took the roll of parchment from the owl and deposited a coin in the satchel tied to its leg.

As the owl flew off, Harry slid the window closed and began to unravel the roll of paper as Libra's petite form jumped on top of him, wrapping her legs around his waist for support, she pecked his cheek affectionately and giggled when he kissed her nose.

"Keep this up," he said sweetly, gently kissing her forehead as he pulled her against him once again, "and Nick will get jealous."

"Daddy!" she half-sighed, half-squealed as she swatted him playfully, thwarting his half-hearted efforts to tickle her silly, then rested her head on his shoulder.

Harry smiled as he caught sight of Nick leaning against the entryway leading into the kitchen, his head resting against the door frame as he shook his head and smiled. He chuckled softly, walked toward Libra to pry her from her adopted father, then drew her into a passionate kiss.

Nick was quite lucky to be related to Hermione. Because Harry was quite certain that if any other boy (or girl, for that matter, remembering Nicki and Gabrielle's rather passionate relationship) had tried that, the kissing, that is, Harry would have gutted them alive, saving more merciful spells for the Death Eaters.

* * *

Harry had finally gotten the chance to actually sit down. Making breakfast for nearly twenty people was quite a lot of work. He certainly had a much deeper respect and gratitude for all the work Mrs. Weasley did after making breakfast. 

Harry plopped the _Daily Prophet_ unceremoniously to the right of his plate, allowing it to unroll itself, granting him a glance at the cover article,

"**SEVERUS SNAPE APPOINTED NEW HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**"

Harry's jaw dropped, earning a few curious and puzzled looks from people around the table; the most amusing of which happened to be Neville, whose toast remained half-bitten into, resting on the rim of his teeth as he stared at Harry interestedly.

Harry read the title aloud.

It didn't receive quite the reaction he thought it would. Ron, Hermione, Libra, and Pansy, of course, found it incredibly annoying that the man was appointed to a position of power when, quite clearly, McGonagall would have been a far better candidate (Not to mention the fact that he'd killed his predecessor). Yet, all the same, Snape had been appointed Headmaster, and this earned confused looks and short breathy laughs from the Aragons and Blaise.

"Headmaster?" laughed Blaise, quirking an eyebrow at Harry as if this were a dumb joke.

"What the – ?" Kent began, leaning over the table to catch a glimpse of the title page.

"Surely, McGonagall – ?" Ron and Kimberly said in complete unison, drawing a few laughs from Luna and Sarah.

"Snape wouldn't take that position if you threatened him with a cauldron full of Crabbe's potions..." Sarah cackled, dropping her fork on the table as she rested her head on her hand to steady her laughter.

"No kidding." Kimberly chimed in, turning to Harry expectantly.

"_Severus Snape, longstanding potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was today appointed Headmaster of the first of several critical staffing changes taking place before the start of term this year. After the resignation of previous Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage, Alecto Carrow will take charge of the post whilst her brother, Amycus, will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts._"

Hermione shot up from her position at the table and raced out of the room muttering something that sounded quite like, "Oh, _damn_, why didn't I remember that!"

Ron rose more slowly to follow after her.

"You think he was forced into the position?" Harry said, looking back and forth between Sarah and Kimberly for an answer.

"I don't know," Sarah finally replied, glancing toward Nicki with a grimace, "It really wouldn't surprise me." she turned distractedly to focus on Harry.

"Hmm..." Pansy said suddenly, leaning cutely over Harry to point at the next article on the page, "What's this?"

"It says,

_After the unfortunate and untimely death of Minister Rufus Scrimgeour, the previous head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Puis Thicknesse was today appointed the next Minister and will be sworn in on Monday._"

"Thicknesse?" Nicki asked innocently from across the room."Who's he?"

"Don't know." several people mumbled at once. Hannah shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I reckon he can't be worse than Scrimgeour," Harry laughed, grinning widely before his wife replied,

"Yeah," she said simply, "Save for the fact that he's almost certainly under Voldemort's control."

Harry watched as the emotions drained from several people around the room; earning rolling eyes from each member of the Quartet.

Hermione came rushing back into the room in a blur of brown and gold, carrying something rather large and framed in her hands, she reached into the kitchen cupboard for a towel and covered the picture before setting it down on the counter.

Ron Blinked in behind her and threw his arms around her into a forceful hug to stop her from moving any more,

"What in the name of Merlin's most..." he cleared his throat as she pulled back to glare at him, "Well, what was that all about?"

"I remembered that picture," she said matter-of-factly, pointing to the covered frame, then allowing herself to sink back willingly into Ron's embrace, "Phineas Nigellus." She then explained, "Snape could use that portrait to spy on us whilst we stay here. Having been a Hogwarts Headmaster, Phineas could easily have traveled from between his two portraits to gather information to use against us."

"He can still hear us, you know." Ron said plainly, trying not to irritate Hermione more than he already had,"Not being able to see doesn't make it impossible to hear."

_"Muffliato!" _she mumbled, her wand brandished forcefully in the direction of the portrait, "There, that should solve that problem." she grinned widely as Pansy tapped Harry's shoulder, causing him to look at her, then where she pointed at the article now opened up before them,

"_**MUGGLE-BORN REGISTER**_

_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called, "Muggle-borns" to better understand how they came about their magical abilities._

_Recent research by the Department of Mysteries shows that magic can only be passed biologically by two persons of magical heritage. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, the so-called Muggle-borns are almost certainly likely to have acquired their magical powers by theft or force._

_The Minstry is determined to root-out such usurpers of magical power and as such extends an invitation to all those who call themselves "Muggle-borns" to an interview by the newly-appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission._"

"People won't let this happen," breathed Ron, casting an intensely worried look at Hermione as Harry and Neville cast looks of equal concern toward Hannah.

"But, it _is _happening, Ron." said Sirius, who, until this point, had been quiet all breakfast. He sighed and set his knife down to further explain, "Muggle-borns are being rounded up, even as we speak."

"But how are they supposed to have _stolen _magic, if that were possible there definitely wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?"

"That is, of course, true." Sirius agreed, shaking his head, "But, nonetheless, if you can't prove you've at least one close Wizarding relative you're deemed to have obtained your powers _illegally _and thus are detained and questioned."

Ron pulled Hermione closer to him protectively, "What if purebloods and half-bloods swear a Muggle-born's part of their family? I'll tell everyone Hermione's my cousin – !"

"Thanks, Ron." she said sweetly, kissing his cheek, "But, unfortunately, us being engaged tends to give me away." she grimaced and Ron swallowed hard again.

"Our parents." all of the Aragons breathed at once, their heads sinking low as Hannah did the same.

"What about them?" Ron asked curiously.

"They're both Muggle-born." Kimberly replied, shaking slightly as she started to cry, Blaise instantly wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Sarah sniffed loudly and wiped away tears. Next to her, Hannah kindly pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry her heart out.

The Aragons were in enough danger being in the Order of the Phoenix; now they, their parents, at least, were in additional danger being Muggle-born, and space at Grimmauld Place was already slim, so them staying was not a likely option.

* * *

Hermione sat beside Ron on the couch in the living room as she wearily sought some meaning in the heavily rune-laden edition of _Tales of the Beetle Bard. _So far, she was failing miserably, constantly being unable to identify a repeating runic symbol that was beginning to get on her nerves. 

Ron was absentmindedly flipping through the day's issue of the _Daily Prophet _as he came across a picture of his old Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She was still fat as ever; her enormous sausage-like fingers where rock-solid evidence of that.

She smirked back at him from the photograph beside the article entitled, "Muggle-born Register", captioned as being the new head to the department overseeing its workings. Ron felt a new surge of hate for the woman, who, clutching an ugly locket her her hand as she continued to sneer back at him, fondly rubbed its dull golden chain.

Ron dropped the newspaper when his fiancée slammed the book she was reading and let out an annoyed grunt.

He was less than a second away from asking what he'd done wrong when she threw herself onto him, only to begin kissing him as sensuously as she could muster, intense passion flooding through her every touch. Ron caught on immediately; she was extremely stressed.

She straddled him as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, pressing her thighs against his hips for support as he stood, holding her protectively and possessively against him as they made for the stairs.

She kissed each of his cheeks, his forehead, then his nose before resettling for his lips again, pulling her wand from behind her ear (where she found she was increasingly keeping the darned thing, thanks to Luna's influence; any day now and she'd be believing in Snorkacks, too.), she put her left hand behind her and pushed the door open, allowing Ron to shut the door behind them as she cast a spell on it.

_"Silencio!" _she whispered.

_"Muffliato!" _he said soon afterward, his wand dropping to the ground as he released it from his grasp to graciously throw Hermione onto the bed beneath him.

_"Protego Propinquum!"_

* * *

**A/N: Quite sorry that I failed to update yesterday, but, between a severe cold and a severe case of writer's block, there wasn't anything coming to me.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Also:  
New on the Forums  
_Spoilers_ - Character Profiles for: Harry Potter, Pansy Potter, Libra Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Rita Skeeter, and Lavender Brown.**  
**_Never Alone News_ - Under the "Dumbledore's Army" section there is now an updated list of member Patronuses. Many of you will find these amusing or informative; either way, I hope to see you both reviewing and posting on the forums!**

**And... With the release of this, the tenth chapter, we actually now have surpassed the length of Book One in this series! (Thanks to the longer chapters!) Cheers!**


	11. The Three She Knew

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – ****The Three She Knew****  
**

* * *

Everyone was in the living room listening to Harry talk about Horcruxes, the 'soul' focus of their mission; he did so in an incredibly grave tone, causing several people in the group to shift uncomfortably in their seats. 

"So... you basically break your soul into pieces and store part of it in an inanimate object?" Nick asked, turning to Harry for confirmation.

"That's the general idea, yes." Harry nodded as he responded.

"No wonder more people haven't done it." Kent said flatly, looking horrified at the prospect of tearing his soul into pieces to stick in random inanimate objects.

Hannah shifted some, putting herself closer to Kent when she finally settled. As Harry continued his explanation of Horcruxes, Libra listened attentively, her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in each detail.

"They're considered extremely dark and for good reason..."

Without a word, Libra stood from her seat and walked straight out of the room and up the stairs. Without so much as a puzzled glance back at the group, Nick stood and left behind her.

After almost a minute of staring at the bottom of the stairs, Libra Blinked into the room, carrying the book Dumbledore had left to her in his will.

"Are you sure?" Nick whispered as he Blinked back beside her, looking over at the pages of the book she was flipping through speedily, scanning for her target page.

"Certain." she said firmly, not bothering to look up from the dry pages of the enormous tome in her hands.

Harry, just like nearly everyone else in the room, was quite confused with the goings-on of the event unfolding in front of him.

"Libra, what's – ?" Harry began, but was cut off when Libra turned the book around and rested it in Harry's lap.

Harry's eyes quickly went to the margins where the text had been translated, once again, Harry was sure, by Centros Alishir. He read through the text twice, making sure the letters and slight sleep deprevity were not playing their toll on his ability to properly grasp the concepts of the words on the page.

"No... way." Hermione breathed, who'd apparently been reading over his shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding." Pansy gasped, apparently having done the same thing as Hermione. Pansy pulled the book from Harry's grasp to get a closer look. Neville beside her took in a sharp breath of air before slamming is eyes shut and rubbing them furiously,

"Tell me I'm not hallucinating." he gulped, once again casting his eyes downward at the book.

"I would," Kent replied smugly, "but at the moment, I don't really feel like lying."

Neville turned to face Kent and grimaced.

"And... wow..." Harry breathed, turning to Hermione with a look stuck somewhere between extreme exhilaration and slight panic.

"Not even _Secrets of the Darkest Art _had this much information in it..." Hermione swallowed.

Ron turned to everyone wisely and explained,

"Even most of the books surrounding the Dark Arts consider Horcruxes so _foul _that they do little more than touch on them."

Libra nodded in understanding, as did several others, including all three of the Aragons. Not only did the book describe exactly what a Horcrux was, it revealed the magic to create and protect one, and the effects magic protecting them could have on people in their proximity.

"My gosh." breathed Libra, earning several puzzled looks as she clasped her hand to her mouth, "I know I've seen at least three of them." Libra said in a small voice. "They're terrible to be around. They make you feel like you'll never be happy again."

"Like a Dementor, then?"

"Worse." Libra responded solemnly, giving an involuntary shudder, "Much worse. Like you're being pulled to a dark and dreadful non-existence."

Harry turned away for a moment. He wasn't unfamiliar with the feeling a Dementor gives you as it pulls on all of your emotions, tearing your happy memories away, leaving you with nothing but the pains and horrors of your past.

"Wait," Pansy said slowly, "You've _seen_ them?"

"_Three _of them?" Harry amended, whipping his head back toward his adopted daughter. Her crystal blue eyes dug into Harry as she took a deep breath,

"I'm quite certain." she nodded and swallowed, closing her eyes. "There was an old journal my dad used to have. It might still be at our house, but I haven't seen it in a little over four years."

"Tom Riddle's diary." Ron breathed, turning toward Hermione whose jaw dropped in understanding.

The majority of the group, Sirius included, responded with a confused, "Hmm?"

Ron sighed. Talking about his late sister was not something he really wanted to do. He loved Ginny; she was his favourite sibling. They spent their early childhoods playing in the field at their home, chasing each other in wide circles, giggling merrily as the wind and rain rushed by, whipping against their faces as Ginny would catch her brother and force him into a hug as he would pretend to squirm and squeal, only to hug her fiercely, rest his chin on her forehead, and close his eyes as he took in the sweet smell of her lilac scented shampoo.

He missed those moments with his sister. But they had ended when he started Hogwarts. He was gone - not there for her like he had once been. She spent a full year alone, by herself (or stuck with her mother which was ofttimes nearly twice as bad), with no smiling brother to tackle, hug, or run to when she skinned her knee or fell.

When that first year past, and the summer came to a close, he took pleasure in the fact that he might once again be able to enjoy her company. But he already had friends.

He was friends with the famous Harry Potter, a face that, to her, had become synonymous with her fluttering heart, butterflies in her stomach, catches in her breath, bad poetry sung by short men in cupid outfits, and elbows in butter dishes.

All that ended, however, with her first year of Hogwarts, the year she poured her heart and soul out in a diary given to her discretely at Flourish and Blotts by Libra's father. Ron explained this all away, then went quiet. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and kissed him.

"What about the others?" Nick said, looking his girlfriend in her eyes with a look of both passion and concern.

"A locket of some sort.. I can't remember where I saw it, though. And a cup... a large golden cup with the Hufflepuff crest engraved in it." Libra closed her eyes as she remembered the details surrounding the cup, "It's been in our glass shelves for as long as I can remember."

Sirius frowned.

"You're sure they're Horcruxes?" he asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"Positive. I _felt _them." Libra confirmed. Reopening her eyes to look at Sirius with a grim expression. Sirius nodded curtly and sank back into his seat.

"Surely other dark objects have some sort of 'aura', too?" Sarah suggested, turning to face Sirius. He was the oldest and the room, and, of course, was certainly the best choice for such a question. Well, certainly the most obvious.

"If you'd like, I can share with you what it feels like..." Libra said coldly, turning with a harsh glare to Kent. He instantly went silent, then lowered his head.

"No thanks." he mumbled, turning his gaze away from her, staring at the ground below him as Hannah took his hand.

"So... if the cup is still there, what are we going to do about it?" Hannah looked up at Harry, awaiting an answer. Kimberly stood up and stretched slightly before sitting down in Blaise's lap, laying backward to rest her head on his shoulder, turning so that her forehead rested against his neck. Sarah grimaced.

"Well, Narcissa is the only one home during the day, right - ?" Sarah asked, her grimace not leaving her face as she let her eyes linger on her twin, though her question was directed at Libra, "Why don't we just sneak in some time whilst she's out?"

"That'd be brilliant," Ron said a little happily, "But, somehow, I doubt she's the only one there, now."

"You think that she's – ?" Harry began.

"I'm quite certain she has, yes." Libra finished, nodding curtly as she stroked her finger's through Nick's hair affectionately.

"Well, they have their headquarters, then, if that's the case." Blaise said enthusiastically, wrapping his arm around Kimberly,"Should make it darned easy for us. You have the place memorized!"

"Not really." Libra hissed, though she dried to speak tonelessly, "I spent most of my time in my room in the dungeons starving half to death whilst fighting with every ounce of strength I had to succeed at wandless magic; which, mind you, was rather difficult seeing as I hadn't even known how to do magic _with _a wand."

"Well," Blaise swallowed and continued his words somewhat apologetically. For a moment, Harry forgot that the history surrounding Libra's childhood was only really know between himself, Pansy, Nick, and Libra herself. Poor Blaise. "You do know it better than most of us, at any rate."

"So, are we just going to go marching in there, or what?" Ron asked curiously, raising an eyebrow as he looked at random people in the room, finally settling on Sirius as he answered,

"Not likely." Harry echoed his response. Then continued,"We're going to need to train first, learn some of this new ancient magic," He spoke rather quickly, "And we need to notify the Order of our intentions."

"The Order?" Blaise snapped, "We don't need them to hold our bloody hands."

"No, we don't." Harry conceded, taking in a deep breath as he looked at Sirius with a half-smile, "But we could use all the help we can get."

* * *

Each member of the D.A. present had been taking it in turns to stare, eyes glazed over, at the enormous tome as they repeatedly read the text scribbled in the margins, trying their hardest to both memorize the text and, then, to apply it. 

"Am I at least thinking the right thing?" Nick said desperately, he'd been trying to become invisible for nearly ten minutes.

"Close." Libra said sultrily, earning a few disgusted looks from the people in the room. Sirius himself made a particularly animated gagging gesture, "Your thoughts need to be a little more passionate, though."

Kimberly rolled her eyes,

"Are we learning a spell or how to get horny?" her tones where entirely annoyed. Libra turned and glared at her.

No one messes with The Libra.

Kimberly sighed and turned away,

"Fine, fine." she breathed, allowing herself to walk into Blaise's arms,"I'll hush."

The second the Aragon twin stopped her speaking, Nick vanished; the light of his form whipping upward like grains of sand, then vanishing in thin air.

"Whoa! This is cool!"

Libra, too, vanished. Walking straight to her boyfriend, using both his mind and previous location to confirm his location, she walked forward and kissed his invisible form sensuously, stealing his breath away as the remainder of the room waited for their turns at the spell.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there is definitely a lot of fluff in this chapter, but it **_**is**_** actually important...**

**Anyway, sorry it took me so ruddy long to update.**

**As usual, the forums have nice cool information called spoilers. Check them out at your own risk.**

**Also, the new chapter list can be found on the Never Alone News topic at the Never Alone forums. Be sure to check these out regularly for updated information of the Never Alone series. Also, (huge grin) be sure to review!**

**And someone other than me actually answer the poll! ;-P**


	12. Preparing to Strike

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve –****Preparing to Strike****  
**

* * *

The next several days were spent taking several hours a day alternating between lessons and dueling, rotating combating partners to prevent falling into patterns of comfort and to learn the dueling styles and techniques of additional people. They rotated often, too, forcing the participants to learn to adapt to new dueling partners quickly because, when the inevitable battle at Malfoy Manor came, they'd need to be ready. 

Nicki and Gabrielle fought against one another using every move and strategy they'd learned in the Defense Association, fighting only half-heartedly as to not hurt their lover. Harry allowed his face to sink into an annoyed look and made certain not to pair any further couples together, stealing a glance at his peculiarly distracted godfather.

Sirius, seeing as he had very little to do without the Order having regular meetings, decided to join in on the training.

The Order hadn't had but a handful of meetings since Dumbledore's death because. Unfortunately, the Order had failed to put forth a new head. The Defense Association was far more held together.

A voice dragged Sirius from his thoughts,

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" was his distracted response as he turned to the voice's owner.

"You'll be dueling Libra next." Harry said calmly, grinning at Sirius as he snapped back into the real world.

"Ah!" Sirius said deep in his voice as he stepped into a wide-armed battle stance, his arm grasped firmly in his right hand as he stared with a menacing smirk in Harry's daughter's direction, "Wonderful! Another fish to fry!"

Rather maturely, Libra stuck her tongue out at Sirius for a moment, shook her head teasingly, smirked, and folded her arms. Whipping her hand upward smoothly, her wand shot into her hand as she stepped backward and prepared herself for the duel. Standing straight, wand loosely held forward as she took a deep breath.

"Duel begins in 3...2..."

"_Relashio!_"

Lazily, Libra raised her left hand, causing a faint bluish shield to appear before her, completely reflecting the spell, sending it crashing into a nearby shelf, causing the books that were once on it to fall to the ground and Hermione to squeak as she raced to replace them.

The second the blue faded, Sirius threw another spell,

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Libra didn't even flinch. She allowed the spell to hit her without raising a hand. No shield, not even a flick of the wand or wrist. The wand flew from her hand as she let out a soft, 'oumph'.

Sirius let out a cocky laugh as he began to wave his wand again. Rather than look concerned, frightened, or panicked, Libra raised her free hand and waved her fingers in the air, grinned, then vanished.

Sirius' shoulders sank as he mumbled an, 'oh, crap.'.

Realising her intentions, he began to turn around, granting himself a full-on view of the bright, white light of a Stunning Jinx.

In a violent swirl of coloured sand, Libra rematerialised.

She spoke softly as she smiled,

"I win."

The general cheering from the audience rang in Libra's ears as she smugly walked to face Sirius in the eyes. Waving her hand once in front of his face, she stepped back as he staggered forward, then groaned in his defeat.

"That's one wicked daughter you have there, Harry." Sirius commented, stabling himself against a chest of drawers by the wall.

"Just be glad she's on our side." Harry said without missing a beat, chuckling softly as he shook his head playfully.

The dueling continued as Sirius somewhat discretely sulked in the corner of the room, observing the moves and stratagem of each duelist.

Nick and Pansy went head to head next, each cleverly closing off their mind to the other as they spent the better of twenty minutes wearing one another down, using invisibility and diversion tactics to sneak the occasional spell, only to have the trick caught at the last second and deflected by an ancient magic spell shield.

Finally, as Sirius slumped against the wall in a boredom-induced slumber, Nick stumbled and was caught by a Stunning Jinx that Pansy cast in the _nick_ of time_(no play on words there, folks...)._

Next on the chopping block was a caffeine-high Kent Aragon against everyone's favourite bookworm – Ron's fiancée, Hermione.

At first the fight seemed quite close, Kent managed to block most of the spells Hermione threw his way and dodged or deflected the ones he didn't. But as his initial energy wore down, about five minutes in, Hermione became increasingly more ferocious with her spells, casting several immediately after Kent's dissipated against her shield, finally catching him in the chest for a relieving win.

Neville's style of dueling, unfortunately, was no match for Hannah, who had him stunned and on his back before he'd managed to raise his hand for shield or curse. This caused a greatly concerned Luna to mumble in panicked words about Nargles and Neville's wellbeing, all of which was ignored by everyone, save Neville himself who silenced her with a good snog to prove he was just fine.

When Sarah dueled, she looked like an angel. (At least this was the general consensus among the males in the room. Even Kent pointed out she looked rather hot in both sense of the words when she was worked up and sweaty) Sarah dueled with the ferocity of twelve female dragons. Which, if you ask Charlie Weasley, is something to be afraid of. _Deeply _afraid of.

Blaise, however, took her ferocity as a sense of passion in battle, an intense desire to win.

He was right about the desire to win; quite right. Her passion, Harry noticed, had everything to deal with her determination to win. She was desperately trying to prove herself to those in the room. Most notably Blaise, to whom she showed no sign of relenting, to Harry, whom she cast the occasional glance at from the corner of her amber-coloured eyes. Or desperate simper she cast in her brother's direction as she nearly tripped over her own feet in her rush to cast a second spell after her first failed to hit its target.

Her slight clumsiness, however, paid off when her second spell _did _hit Blaise. He landed with a high-pitched squeak against the wall behind him.

The intensity of the dueling continued with the last of the duels, even as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched from the door. Kimberly Aragon and Luna Lovegood fought a rather heated battle in which both girls attempted using invisibility as part of their dueling technique.

After shooting out random spells for several minutes, Luna growled in frustration, only to grumble further when Kim revealed herself completely. Whilst no one could see anyone but Kim in the emptied dueling space in the room, it would seem that Kim knew exactly where Luna was, because at that moment, when her deep amber eyes shot a cold look into empty space, and her hand bolted forward, launching a blinding white bolt of light to thin air, Luna materialised and fell into a scurrying Neville's arms.

It was then that Harry remembered something Dumbledore had told him nearly six years before, "I don't need a cloak to become invisible, Harry."

Perhaps this was the magic he'd been using?

* * *

Later that day, Harry sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, seated at the enormous table present in that room. His eyes darted from member to member; whether of the Defense Association or of the Order he didn't care. 

Harry took a deep breath, then spoke,

"Thank you all for coming, we have two major issues to discuss today." Harry cleared his throat as Mr. Aragon gave him a curious look for taking charge. "The first item is that the Order needs a new leader." As several people began to speak at once, Harry rose his hand to silence them, "I know Dumbledore would have wanted both of our organisations to continue in his memory and, more importantly, for the survival and protection of the wizarding race."

"And you suppose you're that person?" Remus Lupin said skeptically.

Harry shook his head in the negative,

"No," Harry said firmly, then stole a glance at Sirius, "I think Sirius should take control of the Order."

Rather than receive the gasps of disapproval and outrage he expected, he received a room full of nods in agreement.

"Me..?" Sirius stammered, "Me.. head the Order?"

Harry nodded curtly,

"You're here literally all the time, you're valuable, and, most importantly, you know how Death Eaters think. You've dealt with them before, with Snape, and..."

"He's right, Sirius." Remus agreed, though he cut Harry off before he went too far with the complementing, "You're perfect for the job."

"Can't think of anyone else better suited to join a group of renegades than an ex-con." said Genevieve Parkinson a little too happily, earning a few disbelieving looks that she'd be supportive of such a leader.

After a moment of silence, Pansy spoke,

"All in favour, say "aye"."

The room filled with a slightly echoey "aye".

"All against, say "nay".

The room was silent.

"Right, so, next order of business." Sirius said quickly, taking to his new position instantly, despite his initial apprehension, "The Defense Association is asking for help in an assault against Malfoy Manor."

All faces of people belonging to the Order moved to Harry immediately.

"Libra has told us that she has reason to believe that there is at least one Horcrux at the location."

Pansy grimaced,

"It'd be so wonderful to go back to the place I was held prisoner for a day my third year." she chuckled falsely, "I'd love to tear the place apart a little, for old time's sake."

Pansy's mother laughed nervously, looking worriedly at her daughter, as if she were still a little girl; innocent, carefree, and totally unmarried.

"Okay, well we're going to need a plan to get in there to get the Horcrux." Sirius said plainly, tearing a piece of paper from his notepad and picking the quill up from beside it. "Libra, we need a map; as detailed as you can give us of your home."

"I saw little more than the dungeons." Libra admitted sadly, "But, I'll try."

She took the parchment and quill and began to sketch the outline of a multi-story building. As she worked, George stood, paper in hand, quickly earning Sarah's attention. When she looked at him, her jaw hung open slightly.

George tossed the paper in his hands to Harry, who clutched it skeptically. Since the garbage it had been printing was of such little use with the Ministry been obviously controlled by Voldemort, there had been little reason to keep up with a subscription.

Harry read the title of the paper. Printed in a deep coal black where the words,

"**Wanted for Questioning about the Death of Albus Dumbledore**"

Below the heading sat five pictures, each animated in the normal wizarding way. All of the pictures were obviously from old shots – each taken from varying events... nearly all from the aftermath of Department of Mysteries.

Harry looked up at George, who, though he remained standing, had his attentions on the brunette at the end of the table. Sarah smiled back at him and blushed, averting her eyes instantly when Harry cleared his throat.

George scowled at Harry, but spoke,

"They've been printing little more than garbage about you, but I thought you might want to know that most of the wizarding world's out to get you." He took his seat somewhat reluctantly, sneaking an obvious glance at Sarah as he did so, "Maybe it's not too wise to..."

"We need to." came the voices of nearly everyone in the Defense Association who'd stayed at Grimmauld Place for training. Pansy continued smartly, "The Horcruxes are Voldemort's tie to life. If we get rid of them, we get rid of_him._"

"And you're sure that there is a Horcrux at Malfoy Manor?"

Harry looked at his adopted daughter, who still had her head down, her hair dangling beside her beautifully bright cheeks as she continued to sketch out a map of the place that once was her _home, _if she could ever really call it that, and nodded,

"Quite certain, yes."

George nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to face Libra as she finished her drawing with a very final tap on the parchment when she dropped her quill, looked up at everyone, then pushed the map toward Sirius.

"It's Death Eater fightin' time."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm. (Huge yawn) Stayed up way too late writing this... so if it sucks blame sleep deprivation. Either way, I await reviews and posts on the forums.**

**I noticed someone else actually voted on the poll on my profile, cheers to whomever that is! I'd like too see a few more votes, be sure to cast your vote for your favourite part in the **_**Never Alone **_**series!**


	13. The Battle of Malfoy Manor

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – ****The Battle of Malfoy Manor****  
**

* * *

_Harry crawled against the bloody green and silver rug. The room was freezing, dark, and in ruins. Varying pieces of glass, rock, and metal were scattered all around the floor. The lighting was dim and eerie; he could hear voices, crying and screaming echoing from the halls, ringing in his ears._

_Harry fought to keep his eyes open; his hands were clenched tightly, his nails digging into his wrist as he brushed against something soft. Harry squinted his eyes, straining to see the figure only a few inches before him. As a bright green light flashed above him, he could make out the body's form. Scrambling as quickly as he could to her face, Harry placed a hand each on Libra's cheeks; his breathing became erratic, his heart raced._

_She was covered in blood; most quite clearly her own as it drained from the cracks in her skull along the mahogany paneling in the floor. Her once vibrantly blonde hair was now a deep scarlet, reflecting gently in the dim torchlight and spell light in the space around him._

"_Libra?" Harry sobbed, pulling himself closer to her as tears streamed down his face. "No, no..." he repeated, each repetition growing quickly more desperate. "You can't be..."_

_Libra's chin moved upward slightly as her mouth opened the little it could, her paling blue eyes focused painfully on Harry, tearing him apart more quickly that any spell could ever hope to._

"_Harry," she choked as her eyes struggled to stay open, "I'm... sorry..." she took a very sharp and painful breath, "I love you, daddy." she whispered as her lids slid down, covering the gateway to the soul of Libra Potter._

_Tears coloured their patterns of sadness against Libra's sky blue blouse as Harry leant forward and kissed her lifeless form goodbye,_

_"I love you, Libra." he bawled, throwing his arms around her to pull himself closer to her, "Don't die, please don't die."_

_"We're all going to die," came Hermione's strained voice as Libra's body shifted beneath him, taking the form of the slim and bookish brunette. "Emotionally, physically, spiritually, till nothing matters anymore..." she shook slightly with the chills caused by the cold floor as the remaining life within her began to fade, "Harry," she grimaced at him whilst he wiped a spatter of blood from her cheek, "I'm sorry."_

"_No," Harry breathed, pulling Hermione close to him, "No, don't die.. please... no.." his body shook with his cries, "No..."_

"_I couldn't.." Hermione whispered, her voice so faint Harry had to strain to hear it, "I couldn't save her..." her eyes closed as her tears moistened the drying blood, "... none of us could," she cried, "I'm...so... sor...rry..." her voice was breaking against her sobs; weakly, she raised a hand to Harry's cheek, "The war is lost, Harry..." she sniffed, then winced, "We've lost..." Her hand dropped limply off to the side as her eyes closed and her head fell sideways._

_Following the direction of what would have been Hermione's gaze, Harry saw another limp and lifeless form only a few feet away,_

_"Pansy!" he screamed, trying to scramble to his feet, forgetting that both were broken, "Pansy!"_

"Harry?" came Pansy soothing voice from the darkness. Harry calmed slightly; the tense feeling of loss and guilt that had flooded his body only the moment before slowly left him.

"I'm sorry, Pans," he said shakily as he felt her body press against his as she turned in toward him; he caressed her cheek lovingly, "Did I wake you?"

"No," she said simply, taking in the scent of the man beside her, "Not really. I could sense that something was troubling you." she kissed him briefly, "Are you having that dream again?"

Harry looked into her eyes for a moment before continuing; trying to remind himself that all the terrible things he'd just seen were just that, a _dream. _He swallowed hard, then spoke in a voice barely above a whisper,

"No..." he began, then changed his approach, "Well... not exactly." he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "It's essentially the same, I suppose. I'm dying, crawling... everyone's dying... Libra... and Hermione... and..." Harry fought the tears hard, but failed miserably, beginning to blubber like a small child, "and you, dead.. Merlin, Pansy," he cried, "I can't live without you..." he pulled her tight against him, holding onto her as though she were going to be whisked away at the next moment.

Pansy returned his embrace, occasionally gracing his cheek with a gentle kiss to remind him of just how much she cared.

* * *

Libra shifted her position atop Nick, purposely pulling herself against him as she moved forward to kiss him, gently skating the pads of her fingers against his cheek as she leant inward and brushed her lips against his, only to deepen the gesture, nibbling on his bottom lip softly and affectionately as she delved her tongue into his mouth. 

Eliciting a soft moan as she broke the kiss, Libra rested her head against his neck and sighed contentedly.

Nick gradually snaked his hands from their positions at Libra's waist upward till they rested atop one another in the small of Libra's back, pulling himself upward slightly to kiss and nuzzle her neck.

"I love you, Libra." he said sincerely and sweetly, his hazel eyes gazing at her lovingly as he shifted slightly on the bed.

Libra smiled widely and turned to face her boyfriend,

"I love you, too, Nick." Once again, she leant forward to share her passion with an intense and deep kiss.

* * *

Hermione stormed angrily into the kitchen in only a translucent set of dressing robes. She growled in frustration as Ron entered the room; causing her to bear her bottom lip and turn to face the cupboards. 

"What do you mean you weren't thinking of her, Ronald?!" she hissed, folding her arms and gritting her teeth, "I can hear your thoughts when we...!"

"Maybe I should..." Ron interrupted in a futile attempt to defend himself.

"What? Keep me out while you drool over Luna's body?" she yelled so loudly that her voice cracked and threatened to grow hoarse, "Like you're doing now?! I thought you loved me, Ron!"

She began crying through her furious rage, flying out of the kitchen while she slammed its door to prevent Ron from following her easily.

"I do, Hermione!" was the muffled response from the other side of the door as Ron collided with it, only to force it open the moment afterward.

Hermione fumed all the way through the room, snapping when she caught sight of a happy Nicki and Gabby kissing immensely passionately on the couch, their hands in one another's blouses as they caressed the other's body sensually.

"Dammit, get a room." she snapped as she passed the couple, pausing only very briefly, then added a small addition in undertone, "I can't believe I've caught my little sister preparing to have sex with a girl..."

"Again." Nicki offered jokingly as she smiled widely, quite uncaring of her sister's current temper, Gabby giggling beneath her at her statement as Nicki allowed her hand to slink downward into Gabby's skin-tight jeans, once again brushing her lips against the French girl's as she forced a soft moan.

Hermione let out an annoyed growl and stormed up the stairs, Ron racing desperately after her, only barely managing to catch her arm as she made for the last step.

She spun around and glared at him.

"I do, love you Hermione," he breathed desperately, "more than anything..."

"Then why were you thinking about _her_ when we were making love?" she said shakily, her anger threatening to turn into a fully-fledged sobbing session; she caught herself as he reached upward to caress her cheek with his hand, she cast it away instantly.

"Because it _finally_ occurred to me that I'm the luckiest man alive, that I'm with the most beautiful woman in this world or in any other, with which _no one _can compete." Ron said softly, trying his hardest not to sound like the moron he truly felt like.

"Not even _her?_" she said coldly, though her heart sought the answer desperately. Hoping, praying that he'd find the right words so that she could forgive him.

Ron gently placed his arms on her shoulders and looked her directly in her teary eyes,

"_Especially _not her."

* * *

Harry stepped forward behind Libra, following her as others followed him to the gates of an enormous mansion. The cold iron swung open as Libra approached, recognising her for her blood. 

With a brisk pace, Harry stepped in line behind her, quirking an eyebrow as he caught sight of several enormous albino peacocks.

"Symbol of purity of blood." said Libra dryly as she marched up to the door of the house and swung it open. Harry recognized the place from his journey to it nearly three years before when he learnt that Pansy's life was in danger. Even now, seeing it again made shivers rip down his spine.

Mr. Aragon and Mr. Weasley stepped in first, wands raised as they search every-which-way for a sign of danger. Intelligence had reported that Narcissa and Draco had left earlier and that they'dn't be back for some time.

Mr. Weasley gave a curt nod and ushered everyone inside.

"Okay, where is the Cup, Libra?" Harry and Pansy asked in unison.

Instantly, Libra stepped forward. She stood beneath and enormous crystal chandelier; hundreds of thousands of small diamond like gems hung from delicate golden threads. The light that reflected on the walls was a little mesmirising; since Lucius had left the place (and it was daytime) the place looked a little less like the dark fortress it was.

"Libra!" Harry shouted, launching himself forward and knocking her to the ground as three Death Eaters emerged from what seemed like no where. Harry apologised instantly for hurting her as he crawled off of her slightly, still covering her with his own body as he kissed her quickly on the cheek and healed the ribs he'd broken.

Several spells rushed overhead and crashed into a pair of shields cast quickly by Sarah and Hermione.

"McNair." breathed Libra acidly, staring up at the man who launched the first curse.

He sneered at her and raised his wand menacingly. He stepped forward only slightly to get a better shot at Libra,

"Say hello to your daddy for me." he cackled, the other Death Eaters filed in behind him.

Harry pulled Libra flush up against his body protectively, relaying his plan to Libra and Pansy both as he Blinked backward behind Lupin and the chandelier came crashing down atop the three men, causing their legs to buckle beneath them.

"That was far too easy." said Mrs. Aragon skeptically, looking at the three men. One of their necks was twisted awkwardly, almost certainly broken by the impact of the enormous chandelier.

Luckily for the Defense Association and the Order, the shields Hermione and Sarah had cast prevented the flying shards of glass from cutting any of them up.

"Okay, the cup." said Harry, taking Libra's hand, "Lead me."

Quickly she raced around the fallen chandelier and over an enormous Persian rug, past where Harry was certain the trap door had been, and over to a glittering set of shelves made from a pale blue glass.

"Wow." Harry breathed as Libra sourly grabbed hold of a slightly damaged golden goblet from the fourth shelve and gave Harry's hand a firm jerk backward from where they came.

"We're here to get this and get out." she said quickly, "Let's get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere!" cackled the most annoying voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, "No where at all. _STUPEFY!"_

"_STUPEFY!"_ Narcissa echoed from behind her, hitting her daughter square in the chest.

* * *

**A/N: I must confess myself quite enthused that there are now 4 total votes for the favourite part of the Never Alone series poll and with 3 out of 4 votes, Apotheosis is winning!**

**I hope to see you all in reviews (and on the forums, too!)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	14. The Plight of the Aragons

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter 14**** – The Plight of the Aragons****  
**

* * *

"_We're here to get this and get out." she said quickly, "Let's get out of here."_

"_You're not going anywhere!" cackled the most annoying voice of Bellatrix Lestrange, "No where at all. STUPEFY!"_

"_STUPEFY!" Narcissa echoed from behind her, hitting her daughter square in the chest._

From across the room, Harry could hear the panicked screams of his friends and allies. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything, really. Mentally, he comforted Pansy, pleading with her to keep still, to do nothing rash, and to remind her how much he loved her.

Several people began to race toward him and Libra, their wands carelessly at their side before freezing in their tracks – their eyes rose as several people swallowed.

"Stop!" Bellatrix Lestrange had her wand outstretched, pointing from person to person, "or they die!" she growled, casting her hand toward the stunned forms of their friends.

"No!" Pansy and Hermione cried in unison as Nick froze, his eyes widening in horror as he desperately searched his mind for a solution.

A cold air overtook the little warmth that had once filled the room. From behind his mother, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room. Wearing a demented smirk, he walked toward Harry with a look of pure disgust,

"What, did you think it would be easy, marching in here to kill the Dark Lord?" he spat, punctuating his question with a firm kick to Harry's stomach, "You're stupider than you let on." he cackled, then turned to face Libra, finally kneeling beside her as he drew his wand he dug its tip into her throat and drew it upward, "And you..."

"Draco..." Narcissa whispered worriedly, her eyes wide as she swallowed loudly, trying in vain to hide her concern from her sister, Bellatrix.

Draco roughly turned his sister onto her back so that he could more completely look at her.

"A shame." he breathed, "Quite shaggable," he added, keeping his wand on her throat as he stroked her left cheek with his hand, "even if you _are _related..." he let out a long, fake sigh and turned toward Nick.

Every inch of Draco's face was covered in loathing for the Granger twin. The poisonous sneer from Draco caused Nick's blood to boil as he held back, losing an internal battle to stay back to prevent any further harm from coming to her. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, hardly noticing as his sisters held onto his shoulders comfortingly,

Draco hmmed thoughtfully as once again turned to face his sister. Leaning downward, he cast a demented smile toward Nick.

"Draco..." Narcissa croaked, leaning forward slightly. She looked ready to pass out.

Closing the already small gap between his lips and his sister's, Draco crashed his lips onto hers in a greedy and dispassionate kiss. Hungrily he pulled her mouth open, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth and invaded her mouth with his tongue.

"Merlin..." Ron breathed, turning away as he dry-heaved.

Gabrielle let out a disturbed gag, then vomited on the cold floor beneath her as she lost control of her stomach. As she looked upward with a sick look at the scene before her, she cast a disgusted look in Draco's direction.

Nicki released her hold on Nick's shoulder and attempted to comfort her lover,

"Well, that's one way to love your sister." she said solemnly, raising an eyebrow as she cast a brief glance at Nick as if asking, 'you're going to let him get away with that?'.

Nick looked absolutely furious.

"He doesn't give a rat's arse about her." Hermione snapped at her sister, "He's just doing it to get on Nick's nerves.. to get a reaction out of us..."

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Nick yelled, shaking in his anger as he rose his wand toward Draco.

"See?" Hermione whispered.

Draco detached himself from Libra's lips with a loud smacking noise, throwing his head back in a contended state of ecstasy,

"Mmm, tastes like cinnamon." he said breathlessly, "I could get _used_ to that."

Nick broke free over Hermione's hands and charged toward Draco,

"I SAID KEEP YOUR..." he screamed, nearly crying. Narcissa turned to face him with a look that appeared disturbingly close to a cross between startledness and sympathy only to return her look when her sister drew her wand and began to shout back,

"...FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER?" she prodded mockingly, using a false baby voice to further insult the Muggleborn twin, "You'd know all about filthy hands, wouldn't you, Mudblood?" she hissed, whipping her wand, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Gabrielle quickly wiped the vomit from her mouth and in a panicked shout called,

"NICK!" Instantly, she blinked forward and knocked Nick to the ground. The bright-green killing her curse crashed into the ground behind them, causing the ground to buckle upward where it landed, breaking the latch on the trap door as it flew open and snapped backward from its hinges.

"Let's use the distraction," Pansy whispered rapidly, darting forward as the others followed her. "Go, quickly!"

At once, Arthur Weasley and Mad-eye Moody began to throw stunning jinxes from their wands. Bill Weasley and Arielle Aragon ran forward with all due haste, ducking further curses from the Death Eaters as they made their way toward Harry and Libra. Ron, Hermione, and Nicki Blinked from where they stood to Nick and Gabrielle.

Draco stood quickly and made to leave, levitating his captives' bodies behind him as he made to leave.

In a blur of colour and sound, Nick stood, gave Gabrielle a rush hug, thank you, and kiss to the forehead as he scrambled to stand, then Blinked in front of Draco, landing a punch to the jaw that echoed throughout the entire room.

Draco fell backward from the impact of the hit. Instantly, almost instinctively, Nick waved his hand over Libra to free her from her stun, then brought his wand to Draco's throat,

"_Avada Ked_-!" Nick's spell was cut out as he was knocked to his knees by a kick from his target.

Wiping the disgusting aftertaste of her brother from her lips, Libra stood, sending her fist flying into Draco's forehead, not caring in the least about the three knuckles that shattered on impact, nor for the far greater ease a spell could provide. There was something satisfying about knocking your bastard of a brother out with your own fist.

"That was for Nick..." Libra growled as Draco once again crashed to the floor, spells flying back and forth behind her from the battle taking place. Nick unstunned Harry as, angrily, she kicked Draco in the groin, hard, "_That_ was for what you did to _me." _She kicked him again as a eerie green Killing Curse narrowly missed her ear,

"Why is it the bad guys can never land one of their killing curses?" Hannah laughed as she succeeded in landing a Tripping Jinx against Narcissa Malfoy, subsequently stunning and _Incarcerous_ing her.

"Can you say character shield?" Pansy said dryly as, behind her, Nick and Libra indulged in a brief heat of the moment passionate kiss.

Bellatrix let loose one of her maniac cackles as she cast her wand in Harry's direction,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Her aim was faulty. The spell rushed forward, a few degrees off from its target.

Several people ducked as, as if in slow motion, the spell rushed its way through the room and hit Mr. Aragon in the heart.

"DADDY!" Kimberly and Sarah screeched together, echoed immediately by their brother's, "DAD!"

"Mr. Aragon..." Hermione said breathlessly.

"No.." Harry watched as the man collapsed to the floor in a lifeless mound of flesh.

Once again, the path between Bellatrix and Harry was clear. Almost instantly, Harry shot of a series of Stunning Jinxes that were deflected immediately.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Bellatrix managed, dropping to the ground to avoid another hit as she quickly re-rose to her feet, grabbed Draco by his ear, waltzed out the door, and Apparated away.

Harry stared up at what seemed like the millionth emerald light racing toward him. Harry rolled off to the side, allowing the spell to crash at the feet of two men that had emerged from the trap door. Both looked worse for the wear and had dark bags under their eyes.

The group went silent, staring at the feeble forms of Messrs. Ollivander and Fortescue – their breathing hitched as they realized that the men where not additional Death Eaters seeking to bring them to their end.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked stupidly.

"Mr. Fortescue?" Pansy added, taking her husband's side as Mr. Weasley levitated Narcissa Malfoy's limp form.

Both men nodded.

"Right, let's get out of here." Bill Weasley said almost instantly, not wishing to stay there any longer. He slung Johnathan Aragon's body over his shoulder as the man's inconsolable wife sobbed uncontrollably on her knees, her arms raised upward to her husband as if begging him not to leave.

"The Cup!" Libra reminded. Harry grabbed the Horcrux and took Mrs. Aragon by the wrist as he Blinked back toward the Order's headquarters at Grimmauld Place.

Nearly twenty minutes later, as the initial panic and adrenaline of the catastrophe at Malfoy Manor began to fade, Pansy looked up at Harry with a look of horror on her face,

"Harry," she said slowly, "Where is Sarah?"

* * *

**A/N:  
Just in case you didn't notice - as Hermione pointed out - Draco was only doing his little charade to get at Nick to get him to foul up - which he eventually did. He'd have died if Gabby hadn't knocked him to the ground to save his arse.**

Anonymous reviewer Stephanie is right in that Draco fancies someone else. I'll have the clue as to who posted on the "Things you might have missed" forum topic shortly.  


**Okay, so, it's been almost a week since I updated. Much apoligisings. But I hit a severe case of writer's block with an almost as severe case of real life. The two together do not make for frequent updating, I'm afraid. Hopefully, now that I know where the side storyline is going, things should go a little quicker.**

**As always, I love to see reviews and posts at the forums. Look forward to hearing from you all, TML.**


	15. Observations

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter 15**** – Observations****  
**

* * *

Sarah sat, head in her hands, on a small wooden chair. The room was completely dark, not even the dimmest shimmer of light came in from a nearby room, and there were no windows. The room, though without light, was not cold or damp. 

Sniffling quietly, she thought of her family. She was losing them. First Kimberly to Blaise, then, her brother, Kent, to Hannah... her throat constricted as she let out a choked sob. She had just lost her father in the first major battle in the war since she'd aligned herself with Harry at Dumbledore's funeral.

Sarah swallowed nervously as a pair of arms wrapped around her neck. How did she get herself into this mess?

* * *

"_Harry," Pansy said slowly, "Where is Sarah?"_

Sarah Aragon had been missing for nearly four hours. They'd returned to Malfoy Manor, a small group of Defense Association members utilising every possible protection – including an Invisibility Charm – but when Hermione tried _Homenum Revelio, _there were no others in the Manor. It had been completely evacuated, still well-destroyed from the grueling battle that had taken place there.

Arielle Aragon, Sarah's mother, was in a state of deep grief. Having just lost her husband, she was already mentally cracking, but the possibility of her daughter being dead or imprisoned and being tortured was making her impossible to talk to. Back at Grimmauld Place, Genevieve and Sirius were trying their hardest to console her, but to no avail.

The general feeling was one of panic. Unlike everyone else at Grimmauld Place, no one had become familiar enough with her mental signature to locate her as Pansy and Harry would often to with one another. Both Kimberly and Kent expressed their grievances on this matter, sending them into an even more solemn mood as they too mourned the death of their father.

"It's nearly one in the morning, Harry." said Pansy softly, "We need to get some sleep." she kissed him gently and looked deep into his pained green eyes, "We'll be no use in rescuing her if we're falling asleep on the job." she made a weak attempt at a half-smile and sighed when his face sunk.

"I suppose you're right," he mumbled, allowing himself to sink into her embrace. "It's been a long, hard day for all of us."

* * *

Libra was pressed firmly against the mattress by the weight of Nick's body. She squirmed, giggling as his hands brushed against her sides, just under her blouse near the edge of her pants. 

"St – st –," she laughed, trying as hard as she could to grasp hold of his hands. "St – stop! Stop it!" she swatted him playfully, "You – you jerk!" With a swift movement, she managed to flip him over, pinning him against the mattress as she had been only the moment before.

"Oh, no!" Nick said, his eyes widening in terror as Libra's face was overcome with a look over utter mischievousness. Instantly, her hand went to his sides as she began to ---

"Libra, what's going... Nick!" Hermione breathed, suddenly feeling very guilty as if she had just walked in on something she oughtn't have, "Libra!"

Libra stopped tickling her boyfriend in time to see his sister give an extremely disgusted look and take a terrified step backward.

"What?" Nick and Libra asked innocently. Nick continued, "We were just having a tickle fight." he smiled widely as Libra slid off of him and sat cross-legged at his side.

"Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?" Hermione said sharply.

"These days?" came Pansy's voice from behind Hermione – causing the bookworm to jump in startledom. Pansy walked around her and looked up at the couple, "You make it sound like we're old, Hermione."

Hermione grabbed Pansy's wrist and turned her around,

"They were... they were..." she stammered, "you know!"

"Having an honest to goodness tickle fight." Pansy said, smirking at Hermione and folding her arms, "Just because you and Ron screw like rabbits doesn't mean everyone else in existence does."

"You're supposed to back me up!" Hermione mumbled bitterly, huffing.

"Oh, seriously, Hermione, it's not like we're married."

Both Nick and Libra began laughing uncontrollably.

Pansy spun around on one foot.

"Libra, get back to your own bed." she said sternly. Libra's laughing ceased instantly as she grimaced, then laid her head down on Nick's chest. "_Now_."

Libra pouted and folded her arms, staring her adopted mother down with contempt.

"What's going on?" came Harry's sleepy voice from the hall as he entered the room.

"Libra was just returning to bed." Pansy said at once, before Hermione could speak a word.

"Fine." Libra groaned, then turned to Nick, mumbling something inaudible to the rest of the room, then gave him a quick kiss on the lips before vanishing.

* * *

There was a collective shudder as the Dark Lord slammed his fist on the table in outrage. By some freak accident, the Boy-Who-Lived had infiltrated their initial base of operations, though, other than killing a few imbecilic Death Eaters – who would have lost their lives anyways by their terrible failure to guard the damned manor, it seemed nothing critical had gone wrong.

Their new base, however, was less than satisfactory. Abandoned ice cream parlors, no matter how delightful the idea seems at first glance, do not make for the best nor for the most secretive places to hide dark dealings.

Despite the little that actually had gone wrong, Voldemort was still furious. The whole of the room could easily sense his distaste for the situation – it echoed throughout every breath he breathed in his temporary silence.

Wormtail had known that his master had set out to achieve something of his own – some quest that had value, but he didn't ask what. He suspected it had been a failure, judging by how angry the Dark Lord had been before news of the failure ever reached him. But perhaps there was something he hadn't known?

"Did you at least keep _it _safe?" his master spat angrily toward Draco and Bellatrix.

"_It, _sir?" asked Draco stupidly, looking at the snake-faced man before him, "Wha--" before Draco could finish his inquiry he was thrown back against the wall, and pinned against it with an unseen, magical force.

"The Cup!" Voldemort shouted, "Where is it!?"

"Draco was too busy trying to get busy with his sister, sir." said one snide voice who instantly went quiet after a swift elbow to the ribs from the woman beside him.

"I'm sure it's safe, sir." Bellatrix croaked, trying to use her womanly charms to lessen the blow she knew was coming. Unfortunately, womanly charms to not work on gay men --- or on Lord Voldemort.

"Sure it's safe..." Voldemort repeated under his breath, "Where is Narcissa?" he rose the crest of skin above his eye that would have been an eyebrow, had it any hair.

There was absolute silence from everyone in the room,

"Well, where is she?" he repeated.

"She was captured, sir." said a voice from the back of the room quietly.

"ARE ALL OF YOU SO INCOMPETENT THAT YOU CAN'T HOLD YOUR OWN AGAINST A SMALL GROUP OF RANDY TEENAGERS AND THEIR PETS!?" the Dark Lord shouted in return, giving glares at each person surrounding him.

"There were nearly ten of them, sir." said the same voice. "We were lucky to have made it out to report." he shuddered involuntarily under the cold gaze of his master, but was bid to continue, "We wouldn't have made it out at all if those idiots hadn't been so preoccupied with that Aragon fellow."

Voldemort growled in frustration, but laughed maniacally,

"That will is their greatest weakness." he sneered, "They live under the delusion that love is some sort of all-powerful deity."

There was an uneasy silence as he looked at each of his followers, daring them to contradict him. When no such argument came, he spoke again,

"Bring me the prisoner."

* * *

Sarah turned around and sat back on her chair quietly. That, she was glad, had gone far better than she thought it would. She was still alive, though her body was still shaking violently from the fear and nerves leftover from her chat with _him._

At least she didn't feel quite as alone anymore.

* * *

"_Ron!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She'd been calling his name for nearly twenty minutes and her voice was growing hoarse. Her panicked cries were made less intelligible by the sobs racking her body. She was more panicked than she ever remembered being._

_Merlin, this couldn't be real. _

_She sank to her knees in a choked sob. Suddenly and sullenly, she discovered why he had not been responding to her calls – though mentally she'd known the reason for far longer than she cared to admit to herself._

_Ron was dead._

"Ron," she bawled, "Ron, please, no, don't..."

"Hermione?" he mumbled, turning to face her, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Ron!" she gasped, pulling him close to her instantly, clinging him as close to her as she could manage. "You're okay," she breathed unintelligibly, "you're okay."

Ron was a little puzzled at first, but suddenly understood. He'd been having the same sorts of nightmares since his sister's death. Silently, he sifted slightly so that she was flush against his body. She was still breathing erradically, but, at least, she was calming.

When her eyes finally shut again, he softly kissed her cheek and sunk back into the world of dreams.

* * *

_(The Next Morning)  
_Mad-Eye Moody was the first to speak, 

"Narcissa Malfoy..." he began, staring at the woman bound to the chair across from him. Her wrists were strapped by countless wrappings of thin red cord and her wand was in her daughter's hand, sitting on the couch several feet behind the ex-Auror. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so there we have chapter 15. The chapter is quite literally all over the place, but it requires that to explain several things that are going on at once. It took a while to gather it all together and get my ideas straightened out for one of the scenes in particular, but it is complete!**

**Because of various things, I have started a Blog for my fanfictions. The Blog can be accessed at the link in my profile or at tomanyletters . blogspot . com.**


	16. The Dream of the Silver Doe

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter 16**** – The Dream of the Silver Doe****  
**

* * *

Mr. Ollivander sat across from Mr. Fortescue. It was their first morning in freedom together. They'd spent months confined to a stuffy dungeon in Malfoy Manor and had a nasty case of emaciation to show for it. Mrs. Weasley, using her common reference to them looking 'peaky', was doing her best to fatten them up. Nearly everyone else had left the table ten minutes before, but here the two men were being forced into wonderful things like the cooking of Molly Weasley. Prisoners to pleasure. 

"I tell you, that woman can do things with a wand I'd never have expected when I sold it to her." Mr. Ollivander said in a low voice, leaning over to Mr. Fortescue discretely. "She's a miracle worker."

Entirely of their own accord, Mr. Fortescue's eyes widened slightly as he forced his own silence by shoving a forkful of egg into his mouth. Mr. Ollivander stared at Mr. Fortescue expectantly.

"Morning, dears," came Mrs. Weasley's voice from around the corner as she scurried into the room with a stack of dirtied plates and silverware, balancing between magicking them into place and actually holding them, "how's breakfast?" she smiled at them sweetly on her way into the back for the sink.

"Lovely, Molly." Mr. Ollivander mumbled, suddenly embarrassed by the amount of food still present on his plate.

"Brilliant, Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Fortescue said proudly leaning backward to show his nearly empty plate. His grin, however, vanished immediately as the plump woman came by with a fry pan full of egg and dished him more. His cholesterol was going to be through the roof.

Almost robotically, Mrs. Weasley tucked the fry pan against her chest with her left arm and swiped what had been Kimberly's plate and sauntered back over to the sink.

Whipping out her wand, she mumbled something inaudible and began washing the many, many dishes created by the morning's breakfast. Turning his attentions back to the earlier conversation, Mr. Fortescue asked the question he was almost certain was a trap.

"What do you mean..." he whispered very quietly, "things with a wand?"

Mr. Ollivander choked slightly on a bit of toast and turned to Fortescue with a look of exasperation,

"I'm talking about the cooking, you perv."

Florean shook his head and turned his gaze to his plate where he sighed, speared a lump of scrambled egg, and forced into his mouth.

"I am!" shouted Mr. Ollivander, causing Mrs. Weasley to jump slightly, then cover herself with some quick thinking,

"Oh, Mr. Ollivander." she spoke in a slightly shaky voice, "I almost forgot. I left your wand polishing kit in your room, you'll need it later." Her voice stiffened as she found her nerves, "I've seen how dull your wand is, it could use some love."

Fortescue set his fork down quietly and sniggered. Alastor and, even Arielle, who had very recently lost her husband, laughed quietly at their seats too. Having overheard the last few lines had made Mrs. Weasley's comment too hilarious to take seriously.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had not been its normally cheerful self, Lavender noted. There was no Ron to drool over, no Harry to worship, not even the slightest hint of Hermione to loathe. This, however, was the least of her concerns. Hogwarts had turned into little more than a concentration camp in the few months it had been re-opened since the summer after Dumbledore's funeral. 

Professor... _Headmaster _Snape had been tolerable, at least, as a Defence teacher. He'd actually taught them some things that came in very handy. Unfortunately, the Carrows had a very different idea about how to keep things in order. Though Snape was in charge of the school, the Carrows were running it.

It had to stop.

Parvati sneaked a look around the portrait hole, silently praying that the Fat Lady kept quiet about their midnight adventure. Glancing both ways out into the hallway, she leant forward slightly to get a better look and was contented to find an empty corridor.

Parvati squeaked loudly as she felt something brush past her ear. Almost instantly, a hand came to cover her mouth followed by a silent _shh. _Irritated, Parvati let an annoyed groan and pushed Lavender away from her, finally walking out into the hall and continuing to her destination.

"You all know why we're here." Lavender began, holding her hands together cutely. Despite her usual appearance of air-headedness, it had actually been her to suggest the meeting.

"Yeah," laughed David Jacobsen, a short black-haired fifth year from Hufflepuff, "'cause the Carrows are douche-bags."

Lavender grimaced at his use of vulgarity, then croaked,

"Something like that."

Parvati, more firmly, continued for the slightly nervous brunette,

"We're tired of not learning anything." she stated snappishly, folding her arms and staring at the small group of people before her. Some where here of their own accord, willing and ready to show an open rebellion against the reign of the Carrows. Others, sadly, were seeking refuge here whilst the Death Eaters tortured those that would not comply with their methods of 'teaching'.

"I'm just tired of being hit with the Cruciatus Curse, honestly." Colin said plainly, his expression granting nothing to be questioned.

"We are learning more from them than we did from Umbridge." Denis pointed out, grimacing as he turned his head and sighed.

"That's beside the point." Lavender replied at once, finding her Gryffindor bravery once again, "The D.A. needs to re-form, re-group."

There were some mixed whispers for a moment before a Ravenclaw named Terry Boot stood and spoke, his nose crinkled in preparation for his snide remark,

"And what, exactly," he asked, "would you call this?"

Without missing a beat, Parvati stood and stared the boy back into his place,

"A good start."

In the back of the room, a blonde stood and tried to speak over the chatter that was going on in front of her. It took Padma clearing her throat importantly for the girl to get her chance to speak.

"What about Harry?" she said softly, blushing as she continued, "What about the others?"

"Busy..." was Padma's dry response. Busy was about all anyone here knew. Nearly half of the old Defence Association had vanished with Harry over the summer and had not returned for their new years.

"Busy?" Tamara squeaked, "Where are they?"

"Good start?" Terry shouted over her, "What..?"

"We need to recruit again." Lavender replied instantly to Terry's comment. Once again, Tamara was drowned out.

"And how do you propose we do that without getting caught?" was all Anthony Goldstein had to offer. Unfortunately, no one else had any ideas either.

The room remained silent for nearly a minute before the now distraught blonde, still standing where she had been before, whined,

"You never answered me!"

Everyone turned to stare at her, leaving her thoroughly embarrassed as she slinked back downward to her seat.

* * *

Sarah sat, leant backward against a warmth, gently breathing body. She'd been here for a day or so, and figured it was probably time she returned to the Order before they had started to worry. 

So much had happened when at Malfoy Manor – it had been almost too much for her. Luckily, she'd been in her right mind and did nothing rash, which she had a sickening suspicion that her sister may have.

Sarah hadn't been very attached to anyone at Grimmauld Place, the place was fine and they were all okay, but she hadn't really bonded with anyone – except someone who'd visited only briefly and only once. That same person she had come to see for comfort.

The place she'd seen in passing during her visits to Diagon Alley. She knew who owned it. And, now that she knew the person that owned it more closely, was very willing to visit it more often.

Turning herself around, Sarah wrapped her arms around the man behind her and kissed him briefly on his lips – glad that, after their talk, it had come up they were mutually attracted to one another and that both wanted a chance to take things further. Neither had expected what happened shortly afterwards, but that was beside the point.

The door to the back of the shop, where Sarah'd spent the majority of her time whilst there, opened with a loud and eerie squeak. Fred stepped through the porthole and grabbed at an item on the self before turning back to see the sight in the back of the room.

"George what are we going to," he had begun, only to cut himself off when he realised just who was in his lap, "SARAH?" instantly, he set the bottle down on the counter and raced over to the brunette, "Oh, Merlin." he touched her cheek, pulled her to him, and took a deep smell of her sweet scent to ensure himself that it really was her, "George," he began, staring at his twin with annoyance, "why didn't you tell the Order? They've been worried sick about her!"

"What?" both Sarah and George responded together. Sarah muttered an "oh, no" under her breath.

"They thought she was captured at Malfoy Manor." Fred explained quickly, "They've been searching nearly non-stop since!"

Sarah turned to face George, her eyes wide with an expression that could only mean 'oops.'

Both turned to face Fred with a weak, innocent smile.

* * *

_Mad-Eye Moody was the first to speak,_

"_Narcissa Malfoy..." he began, staring at the woman bound to the chair across from him. Her wrists were strapped by countless wrappings of thin red cord and her wand was in her daughter's hand, sitting on the couch several feet behind the ex-Auror. "Shall we begin?"_

Narcissa swallowed nervously. She'd been under the scrutiny of her son and the Dark Lord for several months now, but, somehow, these people, she had to remind herself that they were, in fact, people, had managed to scare her senseless.

"Don't bother, Alastor." Libra said at once, raising from where she sat to near her biological mother, staring at the woman with a look of mixed loathing and disgust – making her normally beautiful face nearly hideous.

Narcissa shifted uncomfortably against her thin, red rope bonds. "Libra..."

"Narcissa." Libra spat, sneering at the woman, lowering her head downward to stare her _mother _directly in the eyes. Narcissa winced hearing her daughter call her by her first name.

"I'll deal with her," Libra said simply, pushing the sleeves of her robes back, "Just like she used to deal with me."

Again, Narcissa swallowed. Surely, being related counted for something? Surely the Order would force some sort of mercy...

Libra's eyes widened as she leant further forward and stared directly into the woman's eyes.

_"Just for now, mother." said Draco with a tone deep with malice, rolling his eyes as his mother fought to come up with another excuse to refuse the 'request'. She'd already lost a husband to this bloody war – he'd been a Death Eater, she _really _didn't want to lose a son, too. "He has somewhere much better for later,"_

Narcissa's breathing shortened. She had stored that memory far in her thoughts – trying to keep that terrible day away from her own mind. She'd tried her hardest to just deal with the garbage that came, when it came. She had been doing fairly well till Libra had shown up in her old home.

"_Regulus," Narcissa said dryly, forcing herself into a hug with her cousin, "How wonderful to see you during this.. festive... time of year."_

_"Good to see you, too, Narcissa." he said, patting her back awkwardly, "Just... lovely."_

_The two pulled apart._

"_So, how are things at the Blacks, hmm?"_

_"I could ask you the same question!"_

Libra continued to pry for anything that looked remotely important. She continued to dig, searching for anything that could reveal Sarah's whereabouts. There was, however, nothing to this effect.

Pulling out of Narcissa's mind, Libra straightened up and sighed the information she'd gathered,

"The Manor was a temporary base of operations." she spoke with her voice saturated with disgust for the woman of whom she spoke. Almost automatically, the listeners each gave a subtle nod, acknowledging the fact. "R.A.B. is likely Regulus Black, her' cousin," she then took a brief glance at Sirius, "But, unfortunately, nothing about Sarah."

Libra kept a firm hand on both her wand and her mother's wand, looking at Sirius as his eyes widened in disbelief. He'd forgotten about R.A.B. Truth be told, nearly everyone had. They'd searched for and found a Horcrux far more easily acquired than the real locket – it hadn't even crossed their minds.

Narcissa looked confused,

"Sarah?" she asked, looking back and forth between the two, "Who's Sarah?"

Libra wheeled 'round to face the woman.

"None of your business."

"It's no use gathering information now," Kent spat, punctuating his hate with his two final words, "Death Eater."

"I'm not!" Narcissa squawked desperately, "I swear!" she looked quickly at each person in the room, "I'm not, but Draco... he wanted me... tried to force me..."

She continued to ramble till Pansy shut her up with a question they'd all wondered the answer to. If she was _truly _'innocent', that was.

"Then, why did you attack Libra at the Manor?"

"Yeah, answer that!" Blaise added cheekily, proudly smiling and sticking his chest outward.

"Shut up, Blaise." Kimberly snapped, rolling her eyes.

Blaise let out a huge and dramatic huff, playfully frowning at his girlfriend. His bottom lip stuck out in a terrible-looking fake pout.

Narcissa closed her eyes a sunk back into the chair,

"I didn't want to." she croaked, remembering the fight in her head, "It was all I could do to Imperius my sister into _only _stunning _him._" she looked at Harry, "I thought she was going to kill my daughter." she added in earnest.

"You don't have a daughter." Libra spat disgustedly.

Narcissa's shoulders sank,

"I see..." her response was soft and humble.

The two received stares from the whole of the group. Neither spoke. Libra glared at her mother, whilst her mother pleaded for mercy with her eyes.

* * *

Nicki closed the door behind her. She couldn't believe they'd never thought of this prank before. It was amazingly an ingenious idea. Nick had brought the idea to her shortly before supper. It was simply too good to resist. 

Quickly she raced down the hall to her twin brother, being as quiet as she could. Granting him a quick, sisterly kiss to the cheek, she spoke breathlessly,

"That was brilliant!" she cheered, following his lead as he placed himself in an invisibility charm, "How'd you come up with that?"

"Libra's idea."

Nicki's smile faltered,

"Guess I'm gunna have to get used to you and her, aren't I?"

"Jealous?" Nick replied snidely, pushing her slightly against the shoulder.

"Oh, yes!" Nicki said dramatically, placing the back of her hand to her forehead and sighing, "I so, so want to get into Libra's pants."

Nick groaned and turned away from her, only to see Gabrielle duck around the corner, sniggering softly.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

From the room Nicki'd left only the moment before was a scream loud enough to shatter glass. When the screaming died, beeping continuing, they heard the patter off feet as Blaise searched frantically for the source of the incessant beeping noise.

Nick turned to see a door across the hall open. Kim exited, clad only in a pair of scarlet knickers and a small white blanket.

"Blaise!" her tone was slightly panicky as she raced into her boyfriend's room.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound continued to echo through the hall. Blaise was a wreck when he left the room to join Kim in hers. Apparently, he'd given up looking for the source of the noise.

They'd hidden a Muggle alarm clock underneath several of the floorboards in his room. As Kim walked across the hall to re-enter her room, the Granger twins could have sworn they saw a glint of anger in her eyes – staring straight at them.

* * *

"Are you sure there's nothing else you can remember?" Harry pressed for every bit of information from the old man. So far, however, they'd learnt nothing more than they'd already known. 

"Quite sure, Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander replied firmly, nodding, "He just wanted me to make him a wand."

"Never got the chance, though, did he?" Florean grinned, then high-fived Mr. Ollivander.

"Seems like you two are close friends." Pansy snorted, laughing at the two old men acting like teenagers.

The two men looked directly at the beautiful, black-haired witch and grinned wickedly,

"Being locked in a dungeon for hours on end does things to people."

Almost instinctively, Pansy and Harry turned to one another. Their detention together in Snape's dungeon had been what had brought them together. Perhaps what Mr. Fortescue was saying did have some validity to it after all. It was an odd way to start a relationship, Pansy mused, but she wouldn't trade it for any other way.

"He wanted you to make him a wand?" Harry asked interestedly, "Did he say why?"

"No," Mr. Ollivander replied simply, "And, believe me, I wasn't about to ask." The wandmaker sighed, "His old wand was so remarkable, really. I remember it like it was yesterday, yew... old wood. From my grandmother's house. Been in the family for centuries. And, well, you know all about the core."

It was true. Harry _did _know about the core of the Dark Lord's wand. It was the tail of a phoenix feather – just like his own. The tail feather of the phoenix Fawkes, the phoenix that had been Albus Dumbledore's loyal companion through his life, and, now, perhaps in death.

* * *

"I'd assumed Regulus was dead." Sirius said at yet another breakfast during this chapter. His once scruffy appearance had been tidied up considerably, as if trying to prove his importance, influence, and position to his cousin, who, under extremely close surveillance and deprived of her wand, was eating at the table with the rest of the residents of Grimmauld Place. 

"So did I, actually." she stated softly, as to prevent startling anyone into murdering her at her first words, "I haven't heard from him since he became a Death Eater. Rather like my son, that way."

Harry remembered Sirius speaking of his brother during the Christmas holiday during fifth year. Regulus had apparently joined Lord Voldemort and his minion and the extreme joy of his pro-pureblood parents.

"Well, there's nothing to support he's actually still alive." Pansy pointed out, resting her head against Harry's shoulder sleepily – it had been a long night. Pansy and Harry both had been up most of the night fretting over what to do with Sarah's situation, then, some joke Harry suspected Hermione's twin siblings played on Blaise had kept them up longer. They were both exhausted, and grilling Florean and Ollivander for information this morning only had made their fatigue worse.

Mrs. Weasley walked into Grimmauld Place for the first time in only a day. She, however, saw the place as an absolute disaster. Spouting comments like, 'how did I miss _this _last time?" and "Merlin's beard, what a mess." she began cleaning the place up.

Catching sight of Libra's glare, Mrs . Weasley followed the small blonde's gaze across the table and directly into the eyes of the girl's mother, _by blood only_, Molly reminded herself. She couldn't help but glare a little as she saw an old issue of the _Daily Prophet._

"You still have _this_ old issue," Mrs. Weasley half-whined, holding up the _Prophet _with a picture of a delighted Dolores Umbridge on its cover. "It's nearly a month old!" Libra turned to glance over her shoulder and nearly screamed. Scrambling to her feet, she raced toward it and snatched it away from Mrs. Weasley, staring closely at the picture.

"That's it!" Libra breathed, turning to face the confused people at the table.

"What's it?" Pansy asked in confusion, turning to an equally as confused Harry for explanation.

"That's the Locket!" she squeaked, rushing over to Harry to push the paper into his face so he could get a better look at what she was talking about. Harry still didn't quite understand yet.

"What locket?" Nick asked a little impatiently, placing his arms on her shoulders from behind her, "Libra?"

"Nick, remember," Libra sighed as she turned into her boyfriend's arms, then continued at whisper, "The locket, I remember it."

What was with speaking in low voices today? Sirius was doing it, too,

"Because it's a Horcrux."

"Precisely." Libra responded at once, to which Harry scooted forward in his chair to stare more closely at the locket in the image.

* * *

"Do you think any of the things Dumbledore gave you would help us get in?" Kent asked, only a little later as they began to discuss means of breaking into the Ministry. They knew the enormous, hideous toad of a woman worked there. Despite what the _Prophet _had said about her possibilities for punishment, it had all been talk. 

"Well, I highly doubt a small golden Snitch is going to help any." Harry groaned, remembering his bequest with slight annoyance.

"What about that book you got, Hermione?" Kimberly said, almost immediately after Harry'd finished.

"It's all in runes," she explained, "Some of them I don't recognise – and they're not in my books either."

"Maybe there's a clue in them?" Luna suggested, squirming slightly in Neville's lap.

"A clue... in the runes?" Hermione asked sceptically. She was often annoyed with how _abstract _Luna's thinking was.

"No," she said dreamily, smiling as her eyes glazed over, "In the stories."

"Stories?" Hermione asked incredulously. What did Luna know that she didn't, other than useless garbage about made-up creatures?

Luna turned to face Hermione directly,

"It is _Tales of Beedle the Bard_, yes?" she asked innocently. Hermione nodded cautiously. "_Tales _is a collection of wizarding stories from long ago."

"Fairy tales." Ron said dryly. "Good fairy tales, but fairy tales nonetheless."

Hermione groaned. She'd apparently been given a useless item, too. As she sank back into her chair, the door to Grimmauld Place swung open, revealing an exhausted looking Mr. Weasley. It was late, very late. Most of the Order hadn't seen him in days.

As he made to close the door, and owl flew in and dropped a letter directly into his hands as he rubbed his temple, he turned the letter over and read the messy green scrawl on its front.

"It's from R.A.B." Mr. Weasley said simply.

"No... way." Narcissa and Sirius said in unison both cringing when they'd realised they'd done so. Almost immediately, another letter flew in from the door – the very moment before Mr. Weasley latched it.

This time, however, it was Kimberly that caught hold of the letter and read its addresser,

"It's from Sarah!"

* * *

Harry's eyelids slid closed, the dim lights of Grimmauld Place vanished, and in its place was a softly falling snow of a forest. The trees looked weighed down by their burdens, but held firm against them nonetheless. 

Harry felt a warm and calming peace wash over him. In the distance, he could see the faint form of a beautiful, silver doe.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that took longer than originally intended – and was longer than I'd thought it would be originally. The **_**draft **_**for this chapter was eight pages. The draft! That's with literally no elaboration – pretty much nothing but dialogue and stage direction.**

**As stated in the previous chapter, I have started a Blog for my fanfictions. The Blog can be accessed at the link in my profile or at tomanyletters . Blogspot . com.**

**There is also a new poll which several people have already voted in – my thanks to those who have already. If you have not, be sure to pick your three for who you are 'least willing to see die'.**

**This chapter is over 4k words, making it the new longest chapter in the series and putting Apotheosis over the length of book two, Give Yourself Away, with chapter sixteen.**


	17. The Letters

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter 17**** – The Letters****  
**

* * *

From every corner loomed the shadows, daring to make the room colder, darker. It was dank and damp; an uneven coat of beads of moisture laced the surface of every object in the room. Save for the occasional creak of a weary shutter and the dripping of the pipes, the room was silent. 

Twelve men, a woman, and a boy sat around an old oak table. Nervous glances were shared throughout the group, each noticeably avoiding contact with the oldest man seated.

The man's eyes were a violent shade of crimson, the little light that entered the room shone against his pupils unwillingly, as if brightness was something to be denied this man. He shifted slightly in his seat and leant forward, his damaged face making itself more visible in the brave daylight.

"What do you mean the prisoners are _missing?" _he hissed, his voice echoing venomously. His already clenched fist tightened visibly, the creases in the skin of his hands became more defined. "Answer me!"

No one opened their mouth to speak. Several Death eaters unsuccessfully tried to find comfort in their seats as many swallowed heavily and averted their eyes.

"They escaped, my Lord." said one particularly brave man. "They escaped when the Boy and his playthings attacked the manor." He did not look the Dark Lord in the eyes, but continued to speak, hoping his words would prolong his now expectedly short life.

* * *

The first of the letters was written on plain white parchment. It was a hastily scribbled note, though its contents where rather distinctly written with a feminine touch. Despite being written with a rushed hand, the note was easily legible. The letter was short and delivered what should have been a very comforting message. 

"I'm safe. Please do not worry. I'm sorry that I did not send word sooner. I just need time to deal with my father's death and... a few other things. I'll be back soon, I imagine.

Sorry for the stress I caused,

Sarah"

Before Harry could finish reading the letter in his hands aloud, Kent Aragon had vanished from where he stood, leaving a slightly panicked Hannah Abbott to sink worriedly into a cushion below her, beside Gabrielle and Nicki.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked softly, staring at a slightly distraught Hannah for an answer.

Hannah, however, remained completely silent, only playing with the hem of her skirt. She did not so much as look upward, simply sighing and slumping backward into her seat, narrowly missing Gabrielle's head. Harry was quite certain that Kent had told her were he was headed, but didn't bother to inquire. It was Pansy that responded to his question.

"Not sure." The answer, though genuine, was short of useful.

"Where do you reckon he went?" Harry pried, hoping once again that Hannah would answer. Yet again, Hannah kept quiet. It was, rather, Kent's sister, Kimberly that responded.

"Probably went to go yell at Sarah." she said dryly, shifting in Blaise's arms to kiss him softly.

"Oh, he wouldn't do that." Hannah snapped irritably, finally showing some form of life since Kent's departure. She rose from her seat and glared at Kimberly. "You don't know Kent very well, do you?"

Kimberly sat, gaping at Hannah in disbelief. "I'm his _sister." _she retorted, scrunching her eyebrows upward in annoyance. "I know him better than anyone else in this room." Her mother, Arielle, gave her a pointed look to which she sighed softly and amended her previous statement, "Except maybe mum."

There was an uneasy silence in which Hannah and Kim glared at one another. Hermione, Pansy, and Harry had braced themselves for pulling the girls apart at a moment's notice. Harry's tense shoulder's relaxed as Hannah unwillingly turned around and re-took her seat.

"It's from R.A.B." Mr. Weasley repeated softly, pushing the first letter into Harry's palm, closing his hand around the dry parchment. Blinking several times before turning to face the letter now in his hand, Harry grimaced.

He unfolded the parchment, looking over its top toward Sirius questioningly. They had assumed that Regulus, R.A.B., was dead. He had been, hadn't he? Or had he, like the Dark Lord, found some way around death?

"Go on," Sirius prodded, looking curiously at Harry's uncertain gaze, "Read it."

Glancing downward, Harry began to speak the words written on the letter aloud.

"'I know that you know of the Horcruxes and that you have much ahead of you. I am in hiding and will be unable to assist you directly. I know of your plight concerning the Ministry's apprehension of the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. I believe this may be the key to destroying the Horcruxes. Whatever you do, follow the Silver Doe.

R.A.B.'"

"Still won't give us his full name." Ron said dryly, huffing slightly. Hermione's hand tightened around his reassuringly.

Pansy herself walked behind Harry, peering over his shoulder to look at the letter. She allowed her arms to settle around his neck and kissed a line from his ear straight to his cheek.

"Wants to keep it secret unless the letter was intercepted." Pansy said simply, re-reading the text. It was neatly written in a deep black ink. "Besides, we already know it was Regulus."

Almost immediately, Hermione cut her off. "No, we're assuming it was Regulus."

Harry put his hands down at his side, turning them backward to loosely hold Pansy's waist.

"Well, who else would it be?" Hannah asked, turning curiously toward Hermione. The blonde's hair looked more ragged than usual. It was not done up neatly in the pigtails she once wore, during he first few years at school. The innocence that had once lingered there was long gone, the dark bags under her eyes were superb proof of the fact that sleep had not been coming easily for her. Harry rather doubted it had been coming easily for anyone. Nightmares flooded the dreams of the majority of the order, each suffering from them in varying degress of severity, whether complete and utter silence like Neville or the severe emotional breakdowns that Hermione, Pansy, and Kimberly all displayed. Hannah, however, had taken to the nightmares, it seems, by distancing herself from Kent, as if it would protect him more, and Kent was growing increasingly distant with her.

"I don't know," was Hermione's simple response. Hearing Hogwarts' smartest witch say these words was, perhaps, scarier than the thought of facing the Dark Lord alone in a dark alley. When she didn't know something, it was likely no one did.

But someone clearly knew something; whoever this R.A.B. was, was causing all sorts of red flags to go off in members of the Defence Association - and in the Order.

"I want to know why he was so secretive about it to begin with." Luna began, her normally large eyes were sunk slightly, giving her a slightly disturbed look. "Whoever it was knew that he --"

" – Or she," Hermione amended.

" – Or she," Luna added irritably, turning to glare at Hermione uncharacteristically, "was going to die soon anyway. Why all the secrecy?"

Arthur Weasley walked from behind Harry and began to speak in a low drone. All the enthusiasm that had once echoed among every word of the Muggle enthusiast had long since left him. He and Mr. Aragon had been good friends, close friends. The death had been hard on him, too.

"Perhaps to make You-Know-Who paranoid that it was another of his followers." He placed his hand on the arm of the sofa and took a deep breath before turning to face Harry with a hardened look on his face.

"Perhaps," was the simple reaction Luna granted him. Her face was expressionless.

Neville scooted beside her and put his hand over hers. Genevieve Parkinson, her eyes focused on the way her daughter was touching her husband, opened her mouth to speak, shut it, then opened it once again, finally finding words she could speak.

"What was that bit about the Silver Doe?" She said softly, looking at Harry in bewilderment. Her hands were held loosely at her side, but her fists were bunched tightly, as if what she was hearing frightened her. Harry suspected it was the way her daughter was acting, however, that was getting on her nerves. Pansy was being particularly flirty – not that Harry minded, of course.

"Dunno, just says 'whatever you do, follow the Silver Doe'." Harry said simply, smiling overtly when Pansy squeezed his right buttock. Genevieve tried her hardest to not race over and _Avada Kedavra _both of them.

"How do we know that we can even trust this R.A.B. fellow?" Kim said suddenly, breaking a staring contest between mother and daughter. Both turned to face the older of the Aragon twins.

"Yeah, how do we know we can trust him – ?"

" - or her." Hermione added again. Several people growled audibly in annoyance.

"Regulus was a male." Narcissa said softly from the corner of the room, a slightly worried look on her face. She was stating the obvious, but, with how little trust she had earned from them, most notably Libra, she might as well have been telling a lie for all the attention they had been paying to her. Moody and Kingsley's wands still lay loosely gripped in their respective hands, pointing them at their prisoner.

"Hmm," Sirius had said, running his fingers underneath his chin. His fingers brushed against his unshaven and ever-lengthening beard. "Yes, but we don't really know that it was... _is _Regulus, do we?"

"It is relatively likely." Gabrielle said softly, looking downward at Nicki's lips, anxious to sample them. She didn't, however, as there were several people in the room that were not fond of watching their games.

"Relatively?" Sirius said a little loudly, "That's not much. We don't have much evidence to go on suggesting it's him, either."

Ron laughed slightly, then sat up in his chair. "Yeah, for all we know it's the keeper of the Hogshead having fun with us." He chuckled softly at the thought of the joke he was preparing to tell. "R.A.B. is BAR backward, after all."

Hermione turned to scowl at Ron; her bushy eyebrows were raised in a look of annoyance. She was, however, hiding a slight smile.

"Honestly, Ronald," she groaned. "Only you would notice something like that."

* * *

The living room at Grimmauld Place was completely silent. Unlike it was during the hustle and bustle of all the news they'd learnt earlier that day, the place was nearly empty. Narcissa sat in a tall, black leather recliner. She had had enough charms placed on her by the Aurors in the Order to make anyone extremely nervous. One false step too far out of the area and she'd be mortally wounded and unconscious. She reflected sadly that, while she was a prisoner-of-war, she was being treated more humanely than she'd been for many years. She, though she'd never admit it, was actually enjoying herself some at Grimmauld Place. She got to see her daughter far more than she had in well over two years. Libra wouldn't talk to her, though, and that made the proximity a little disheartening. She had simply refused to acknowledge any power or influence Narcissa had as her biological mother. 

Libra had always been rebellious as a child, much more so after she had returned from her first year at Hogwarts. Through a few Death Eater torture techniques, she and her late husband, Lucius, had discovered that Libra had been seeing a Mudblood boy for the majority of the year and had been telling herself that she loved him. That had been a frightening day, too. Now that Libra had acquired some basic training in magic, her already powerful control had flourished into something else entirely – something scarcely short of apotheosis with her magic. That day was burned into her memory quite well. Libra, barely twelve, had not only fought off her father's legilimency, had reversed it and damaged him mentally. Everyone in the Malfoy Manor, the elves included, had stayed clear of her when they could avoid it. Libra's dark and dank room in the dungeons had been lightened up by her memories of times shared with the boy that now sat across from Narcissa, hand-in-hand with the girl that refused to be called a Malfoy.

Libra could sense Narcissa's irritation. Every so often, the woman would cast her icy blue eyes in Libra's direction and simply glare. To agitate her further, Libra would rest her head cutely against Nick's shoulder and smile sweetly, closing her eyes just to the extent to grant the illusion that she had them shut, but open enough to watch the rage build within the blonde woman who sat across the room.

Though it had taken nearly twenty minutes, Libra did eventually grow tired of annoying her in such a small way. She knew that Narcissa could do little to nothing about whatever she did and that Pansy would almost certainly back her up in a row.

If there was one thing that Libra knew – and Libra knew many things, mind you – it was that she was hopelessly head-over heels in love with Nikolas Granger. They'd held hands together, laughed together, danced together, sang together, played evil practical jokes on an unsuspecting Blaise together (he was definitely their favourite target), kissed one another, and even fallen asleep in one another's arms. Their relationship, however, was a chaste one. They had not snogged, nor gone any further in bed than a particularly noisy tickle fight that had earned some nasty scowls from Hermione and a telling-off from Pansy. They both still had their purity and had agreed to keep their purities for the other when, on a very special wedding day, they could lose themselves in one another.

Libra, however, for the sake of irritating her biological mother, was keen to advance their relationship by a single stage.

Lifting herself from the sofa, Nick's hand still in hers, she smirked toward Narcissa before turning herself completely around, then settling into Nick's lap. Releasing Nick's hand, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace and kissed him full on the mouth. As she expected, Nick had not been anticipating her next move and, when she didn't pull away after the first brushing of lips and dived in for more, he was a little surprised.

"Just play along." was Libra's soft mental note as she dipped gently into his mind, sharing every ounce of her passionate thoughts with his. She gently tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth, permitting herself entrance to Nick's savoury mouth.

Narcissa watched in horror as her daughter literally plunged her tongue into the Mudblood's mouth. The small blonde girl had her hands all over the much larger brunette boy. His hands had not strayed from beside him, however, and had not, yet, at least, touched Libra. This gave Narcissa a little comfort.

"You don't think this is going too far?" Nick said within his own thoughts so that Libra could hear him. "A bit much just to irritate your mother."

As soon as he'd thought them, Nick instantly knew they were the wrong words to say. Libra pulled back from him and glared.

"She is _not _my mother." She looked rather angry. If there was anything other than dead sexy that Libra looked when she was angry, it was frightening. The extreme loathing for Nick's recent statement lingered in the sparkle of her eyes. There was a small tear streaming down her left cheek.

"Sorry," Nick whispered softly, "Sorry. I didn't mean... I just."

Libra sniffed softly as to prevent Narcissa from hearing, wiped the emotion-betraying tear away form her cheek and re-wrapped her arm around Nick's neck leaning down so that their noses touched.

"Shut up and kiss me." she said aloud, purposely loud enough so that Narcissa could hear her.

As Nick's arms came up from their rests to embrace her delicate form, Libra sighed softly into the kiss from contentedness. Of all the things she'd gotten from her times at Hogwarts, Nick was definitely the most wonderful of all of them, though Harry and Pansy's kindness came in at a close second.

Libra pressed herself more fully against Nick, then faked a loud moan, earning her stares from both Nick and Narcissa. Narcissa's, however, was far more venomous.

"Oh, knock it off, young lady!" She spat, glaring intensely at the two love-birds on the sofa across from her leather recliner. She tightened her fist as Libra faked yet another, louder moan.

Libra smiled into the kiss. Her plan was working. She was successfully irritating Narcissa. _Beautiful._

"LIBRA!" Narcissa shouted, rising to her feet in outrage. Nick could see Narcissa's hand preparing itself for a long-withheld slap.

"Harder," Libra said, muffled against Nick's soft lips. She was, of course, referring to the kisses. Nick knew this, but he also knew that her stating it aloud was to give the impression of something else entirely.

"Okay," Nick said a little sheepishly within his thoughts. "That was uncalled for."

Libra shared with him a feeling of happiness and triumph before pressing her lips even more firmly against his. There would almost certainly be bruising later.

"Hey, it adds to the illusion." Libra thought to Nick happily, sensualising her kisses with more movement of her head and hands.

"Libra knock it off," Narcissa shouted, not charging toward the couple. "You're acting like a whore."

"Now." Libra thought at once. Instantly, both Nick and Libra vanished.

Narcissa froze dead in her tracks before blinking repeatedly to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. When they did not return, Narcissa made to return to her seat before deciding instead to hit the kitchens and wheeled around.

"I need a drink."

Libra and Nick both sniggered softly as the woman left the room. They'd cleverly utilised the Ancient Magic Invisibility Charm, and it had worked beautifully, allowing the two to continue their first snog session in peace – for a while.

Not even five minutes later, it seemed, Kimberly Aragon and Kent Aragon walked in the room, arguing with one another. Libra had the hunch that Kent was angry regarding Sarah's whereabouts and that, as both loyal friend and twin, Kim was defending her.

"Seriously you two, get a room." Kent snapped, his amber-coloured eyes staring directly at the couple. Libra jumped slightly.

"You... You can see us?" she stammered, staring open-mouthed at the oldest Aragon child.

"It's not like you're invisible." Kent laughed, then walked up the stairs after his sister.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, Lavender had once again called the 'Hogwartian' Defence Association together for a new meeting to discuss recruiting techniques. So far, painting enormous signs on the castle walls wasn't working too well. It was rather difficult to give the time and location of the meetings when anyone under the sun – quite literally – could read it. 

"Last time we had a Slytherin take part in the D.A. we were screwed over, remember?" Terry Boot whined immediately after the presentation of the new member. Lavender was restraining herself from taking the young Slytherin's hand. She instead resorted to blushing.

"Yes, but that was one Slytherin of _five." _Lavender pointed out, animating her words with her hands."And I'll remind you that Blaise has since apologised for his actions and re-joined."

"I'd never have let him." Terry said firmly, folding his arms together. He stared back at Lavender with a hardened look. Despite that she was trying her hardest to run things properly, she had little experience when it came to managing a group of people. Especially people like Terry Boot who insisted on disagreeing with every action she tried to take. Lavender suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for all Harry had had to have went through trying to run the then _much _larger group back when he still attended.

The Slytherin, a sixth year by the name of Tobias Rouge, spoke. "Neither would have I" He said plainly, staring at Terry with a look of annoyance. "But my opinion really doesn't matter in that area." He added a little bitterly before turning to Lavender. "We're here to learn our defensive magics and take the Carrows out of their teaching positions." He turned to face each member in succession. "I don't know about you, but I'm rather tired of being Cruciated as punishment in detention."

"Besides, it doesn't matter anyway." she smiled widely in Terry's direction. "Unlike last time, we're all capable of reading minds." She turned to look at Tobias, granting a mischievous smirk in return for his look of annoyance when she referred to mind reading. "If he's up to something, we'll find out."

Tobias looked a little nervous, but smiled anyway.

* * *

"_Give me the wand, Gregorovitch." a cold voice said from within. Somehow, the bone-thin, ancient-looking man on the ground could hear the words. Whether he understood them had yet to be discovered._

_"I have it not," the man whined. So he could understand. "It was many years ago stolen from me."_

_The man was struggling to rest on his knees from where he was, trying to look upward into the bright red eyes before him. He could not bring himself to do it._

"_Do not lie to the Dark Lord, Gregorovitch," the first voice said, even more poisonously than before. "He knows, he always knows."_

_The man named Gregorovitch swallowed heavily before sinking toward the ground and crying._

_"Give it to me." Voldemort demanded, kicking the man, not bothering to draw his wand._

_"I have it not." the man cried, bringing out the last ounce of anger required. Instantly, the wand was in the Dark Lord's hand. As it flicked upward to point at its target, its wielder said the incantation to a terrible spell._

_"Crucio!"_

_Gregorovitch screamed, writhing on the ground in agony._

Harry felt his scar burn and his throat tighten. His breathing quickened as he sat shot up in the bed, turning to see Pansy anything but asleep. She, too, was sat up, but she was not looking sympathetic. She looked angry.

"You're supposed to be keeping him out." "Dumbledore taught you, you _specifically _how to keep him out and you're not doing it!"

"He taught you, too." Harry pointed out a little irritably. He had expected comfort, not a talking-to.

"Do you _like _having these dreams, Harry?" Pansy snapped, folding her arms at him. She had not done so since before they'd gotten together nearly four years before.

The obvious answer to her question was a very loud and resounding _no._

"No, and I _am _applying Occlumency against him." Harry shouted, "But – it's – not - working."

Pansy's eyes widened in horror. She looked somewhat afraid. She swallowed worriedly before reconfiguring the expression on her face for something more neutral.

Her defiant, Slytherin side took hold of her, however. Though she was crazy in love this man, she was still angry.

"Obviously you're not applying it hard enough." she breathed. She may as well have shouted it.

"That's something I never thought I'd hear from you." Harry joked sourly, sneering at Pansy as she growled and rose from the bed. She stood several feet from the four poster, arms still folded, facing the wall.

Harry stared at her for several minutes as his breathing returned to normal. Suddenly feeling guilty, he pulled himself free of the covers he hadn't managed to free himself of during the nightmare, touched his feet to the cold, wooden flood and walked over to Pansy.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered, gently putting an arm on her shoulder. He could see her face was not angry any more. The tears were flowing freely. He hated to see her cry, it was among the most painful things in the world – and he had caused it. "I shouldn't have shouted."

Harry could feel Pansy's mental battle about trying to argue that it wasn't his fault and that she had started the shouting, but that she didn't want them to argue any more. Harry's heart fluttered a little, she still cared enough about the small details to think of things like that.

"It's okay," Harry said softly, turning her around. "I heard." He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her forehead. The tears that had streamed her face dropped onto his chest as the stream subsided.

She took a deep breath to take in his scent, then looked deep into his piercing green eyes. "I love you, Harry."

Harry lowered his lips to hers and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, too, Pans."

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen with his mind running at a million kilometres a minute. There had been enough time wasted, it was time to infiltrate the Ministry.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is now the _new _longest chapter in the series. What can I say? Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**As always, reviews are wonderful. I'd also like to remind you that the Never Alone forums can be accessed via my profile. Also at my profile you can see the new poll 'Who is your favourite original character?'. Be sure to submit your response. You can also check out my blog for FanFiction news at tomanyletters . blogspot . com.**


	18. Lost and Felled

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter 18**** – Lost and Felled****  
**

* * *

_Harry walked into the kitchen with his mind running at a million kilometres a minute. There had been enough time wasted, it was time to infiltrate the Ministry._

Harry took the seat beside his wife, across from where Libra was seated. The table was unusually quiet and grim, as thought someone had died only the moment before.

Almost immediately, Harry saw the source of the tension that hung thick in the air. As was custom, Libra and Narcissa were glaring daggers at one another. As Libra caught sight of Harry from the corner of her eye, she turned to him, her eyes were narrowed and her face bitter.

"Why is _she _in here?" Libra breathed harshly, staring at Harry for an answer.

"I was just leaving," Narcissa growled, throwing down a towel, spinning around on one heel to leave the kitchen, slamming the door loudly on the way out.

"Well," Harry said, clearing his throat, "Now that we've dealt with that in a mature manner," Harry took a moment to look at Libra who had the grace to look apologetic.

Sirius picked up the outdated edition of the _Daily Prophet,_ picturing the Head of the Muggle Registration Commission clutching her oversized locket tightly with her thick fingers, and tossed it to Harry before beginning to speak in a very serious tone of voice.

"The Ministry has been swamped with Death Eaters and people supporting Voldemort's cause," his voice was low and strained, "It's not going to be easy to get hold of that locket." Sirius leant forward slightly to stare Harry straight in the eyes, "But, we can do it." He sat back up and sighed, "We _have _to do it."

Arthur Weasley spoke next. "We're going to have go in through the employee's entrance." He took a breath and continued. "The visitor's entrance would be too obvious and not all of us are capable of using that magic of yours." He turned to Harry, "Some of us are going to go in Polyjuiced. We'll let you know who we are ahead of time, of course." He mumbled, "not that it really matters, you'd know anyway," under his breath, cleared his throat and continued. "The Muggle-born Registration Commission is on the second floor..." he opened his mouth to go on, but was interrupted immediately by Sirius.

"But Umbridge's office is on the first floor and is heavily protected." Several people shifted their eyes to focus on the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix. "The fact is that this is not going to be simple, and it is going to be dangerous."

"Yes, we know." Arthur said a little dryly, earning a glare from several people, including his wife. "Go on about the plan, then." He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"We're going to need to split into three groups," Sirius said very professionally, standing to unroll a rather lengthy scroll of parchment. "One to take the first floor, another to take the second," he cleared his throat loudly, spread his hand over the parchment to straighten it out, then sat down, looking each listener in the eyes, "and the last to scan the Atrium and courtrooms."

* * *

Sarah and George appeared hand-in-hand in the centre of the the living room, about a foot from an enormous dark brown (and ugly) sofa. The few people that had managed to keep up small talk in the room after the day's planning meeting for the following day's raid at the Ministry fell silent. 

The couple looked slightly anxious, certainly nervous. Sarah jumped and squeaked when, after a moment of silence, Kim cleared her throat.

"Welcome back," Kim said sourly. Her nose was crinkled in anger at the pair before her. "Nice of you to join us." She faked a smile. "It's good to know you're safe."

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. Manners were certainly not commonplace at Grimmauld Place.

"You could have been dead," Molly Weasley hissed at Sarah, whose face sunk as she hung her head, "For all we knew, you were." She then turned to George, who immediately broke eye-contact. "And you, we were out of out minds with worry, spend _hours_, nay _days _searching for her, and you say nothing?" Her eyes narrowed.

Ron mumbled something that sounded rather distinctly like "too happy she was willing to get into his pants" under his breath and slumped against Hermione, too annoyed to speak properly.

Harry was irritated with the pair too, and he knew Pansy was as well, but this was not a welcome back they deserved. They had, well _Sarah _had sent a letter to them, after all, even it if had been after Fred had shown up to return to work at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry stood and gave them both a huge hug. "Welcome back, guys." He then took a moment to look at them. "Don't ever do that to us again, please."

Sarah grimaced and nodded, then breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother, however was not going to let this go.

"Oh, don't think you're getting off that easy, young lady." Arielle said harshly, walking toward her daughter to grab her wrist. Sarah winced.

* * *

The room reeked of death. The cold air stung slightly against the paleness of the Dark Lord's flesh. 

"Bring the girl," he rasped coldly. At once, a thin man in dark blue robes stood to attention. His eyes were narrow and afraid, but his body was stiff like a board.

"Sir, are you sure she can be trusted?" He swallowed thickly, averting his eyes from his master's gaze. He was intimidated enough, any more and he'd be sure to wet himself.

The corner of Voldemort's lips turned upward into something that resembled an accomplished smile. He was glad, if that was a word that could be used to describe this kind of feeling, perhaps proud was more accurate?, that he could instil this sort of fear in his servants.

Wisely, he rose his chin and spoke softly, rather than harshly. The effect caused a poisonous aura to fill the air.

"Are you saying that I am incapable of deciphering thought, Ambril?"

The man called Ambril once again swallowed, his eyes darted from left to right and back again as though desperately seeking away out of this trap of words he had landed himself in. He silently chastised himself for having even the thought to suggest that the Dark Lord was wrong. He reminded himself, painfully, that after all these years, the Dark Lord was no less right.

"No, sir," Ambril croaked, forcing his eyes to meet with his feet on the ground.

Out of nowhere, it seemed, that Voldemort drew his wand and directed it at his frightened servant.

"_CRUCIO!_" At once, Ambril's body was racked with intense pain. He fell to the floor on his knees and screamed his lungs away involuntarily. If the Dark Lord could cause more pain than this, he wished never to experience it. "That's what I thought."

"Now," Voldemort said smoothly lifting his wand slowly as the immense pain began to fade, "Bring me the girl."

"Yes, sir," Ambril said at once, struggling to his feet and speeding out of the room as calmly as he could muster.

During the few moments alone, the Dark Lord twirled his new wand through his fingers and observed its beauty. Its slender elder body was in miraculous condition, not a single strand of Thestral hair could be seen peaking out or otherwise at any point in his magnificent length. The wand was old, of course, - it was ancient - and had little polish left, but, nevertheless, it was as beautiful as what appeared instantly in the room before him.

She was petite and pale, her once tattered clothes had been replaced with the finest of coal-coloured silk. Her breathing was stable and sure; she had never been afraid of him, but was loyal and willing to serve. Her brown eyes stared back at his red for a moment before she spoke,

"Yes, My Lord?" she whispered softly, brushing several strands of her fiery red hair from her face.

* * *

Hermione rested her face against the palm of her hand to watch Ron sleep. Every so often, when she found it impossible to close her eyes without seeing those she loved injured or dead, she found it comforting to watch Ron in his peaceful slumber. She'd observe as his bare chest rose and fell or trace her fingers against the scratches on his back from when she'd dug her nails into his skin during their lovemaking. 

Usually he'd turn in his sleep at her touch and cuddle himself against her, his own soft body pressing firm against hers. But, tonight, his body was cold and clammy, shaking slightly as though from chill.

She whispered his name softly, stroking his cheek affectionately before kissing his forehead. She frowned when he failed to respond to her touch. Her heart gave a tug as she felt a part of herself go cold. Almost desperately, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed him lovingly on the lips, slipping into his mind gradually to see what was causing him such distress.

_She felt her own lips brush against his – her own skin was devoid of the warmth it had felt only the moment before. She was not moving, couldn't move, couldn't see. She could not feel herself breathing; she could only feel the occasional drop of tears against her face._

_She knew her company by his touch, his gentle caress. Ron, she could sense, was hovering over her body. Her _dead_ body._

* * *

Pansy was seated at the foot of the bed, her hands beside her, clutching the sheets as she fought back tears. 

"I can't do this any more, Harry!" she cried, looking up into his eyes with hers full of pain. Her attempts to hide her emotion were conquered by a single tear racing down her left cheek. "It's too much – this damned war is making us all into a bunch of adults." Harry felt himself slowly tear apart as he watched her sob softly. It was something she was doing increasingly often, now, and each time left him colder and emptier inside. "What happened to the... the _joy_ of childhood?"

Succumbing to a desire he hadn't realised he'd been resisting, Harry crawled onto his knees and sat himself behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Resting his chin on her shoulder, he turned his head, kissed her cheek and whispered,

"Honestly, Pans, this war has ruined whatever chance we had for a normal childhood," he kissed her cheek again, then nuzzled her neck, "for _any _childhood, really."

Harry sighed as he remembered the events that had forever left both he and Pansy bereft of the possibility for carefree youth. His parents had both been murdered. Her father, too, had been murdered and her mother had abandoned her for three years before appearing at Grimmauld Place, stirring up every painful memory Pansy had had of her father's death.

Gently, he pulled her backward to rest against his chest as he lay backward onto the bed. Almost instinctively his arms found her waist and his lips, hers.

He pulled back and gazed directly into her beautiful black eyes,

"But, we'll – I mean look at Libra." Harry said her name a little shakily. She'd been through more than anyone her age should ever have to bear. "Her family's stuck in this was just as bad as we are – even Sirius – and Narcissa," Upon hearing the Malfoy woman's name, Pansy glared briefly at Harry. Harry titled his head and grimaced apologetically, but continued. "They've lost family and friends in this war, too. They don't know if Regulus is _alive_." Harry pushed the word _alive_ perhaps a little too much; he could feel Pansy shudder softly in his arms. "Narcissa lost her whole family because of this war – first her husband to the Death Eaters, then later he was killed in the Department of Mysteries - and she lost Draco to the Death Eaters as well - "

Pansy frowned, then returned a softened gaze to meet Harry's.

"Real winners, those Malfoy males." she said dryly before settling herself on him once more.

" - And now she's lost Libra, too." The tone in Harry's voice was very serious. "Libra won't even talk to her," Harry could swear he saw a small smile form on Pansy's face, but chose to ignore it, "Except to ridicule and belittle her."

Harry paused momentarily. The memories flashing through his mind now were not exactly the warm and fuzzy kind he'd long wished were the only he had. He could see Ginny's lifeless form, her consciousness waving farewell as she passed beyond the veil.

This pained him greatly – he'd been telling himself for some time that he was over her death. The tears welling-up in his eyes reminded him the truth he knew too well.

"And Ron," Pansy could tell Harry was losing control of his emotions. His voice was slightly higher and was choked up, cracking occasionally. "His whole family, really – I still don't think they've truly ever gotten over Ginny's death." Harry sighed audibly and closed his eyes, "Hell, sometimes I wonder if I have – if I could have done something, anything..."

Pansy took the moment to Harry flush against her, simply cuddling him. It had been several years since they'd truly done just this. Sure, they'd made love, made out, kissed – but the gentle hugs and holding meant so, so much.

Harry took a deep breath, and continued his words bravely.

"But we can make it through this, Pansy." He said boldly, tilting his head backward to look into her eyes once again. "We'll have all the joy we can till I can finally bring that bastard down."

Softly, Harry brushed his fingers against his wife's cheek, smiling when her cheeks crimsoned.

"I love you, Pansy." he whispered, kissing her forehead, cheek, and neck in quick succession. "Don't ever let anything lead you to believe otherwise."

She knew the words he spoke were the truth. She'd know if he were lying to her, for one thing, and for another, he'd proven their validity a million times over. She loved him, too, and tried to show it in her every word and touch. She smiled inside knowing that, only five years before, she'd have _Avada Kedavra_ed anyone who so much as suggested that she would be sleeping with, married to, and madly in love with the Boy-Who-Lived, the future saviour of the wizarding world, and her own personal saviour.

"I know that, Harry, and I love you, too." she sighed and prepared to rest herself against him, settling her palm against his chest. "I'm just..." Her voice was shaky as she pulled her head back to stare him straight in his eyes. "I'm just scared, you know? What if..." she averted her eyes immediately, but returned them when she regained some of her confidence. "I told you to re-marry if I didn't make it through this war, remember that?"

Harry nodded slowly.

Her voice was trembling now. "I can't bare to think... what... what if you didn't make it? What if you didn't make it out of this war, what if - ?" The tears were now flowing freely. "I don't think I could - "

Desperately, she pulled herself to Harry and rested against him, feeling his short intakes of breath as his protective arms secured their positions around her fragile body.

"That won't happen,'cause I won't let it." Harry said through his own sobbing, rubbing his wife's back for her comfort as much as his own. "We're going to survive this war – we're going to have kids – we're going to be the best damned parents the world has ever seen."

As he finished his words, he crashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was desperate, but loving, sweet, and gentle. Pansy sighed contentedly and deepened the kiss, placing her hands against his soft, warm cheeks.

* * *

The alleyway was small to say the least. It's already narrow pathway was choked off by rubbish bins. A good forty metres down, there was a rusted door acting as a back entrance for an old, abandoned cinema. 

The Defence Association and Sirius were all utilising the invisibility spells they'd learnt from Magikosanciaduné, the Order were all using varying disguises, all of whom where using Polyjuice potion.

Hemione backed into the dark room slowly to avoid crashing into anyone else nearby. They'd discussed how to get inside the Ministry the day before, Arthur Weasley was annoyingly enthusiastic about using the toilets as a portal in, but all the same, that _was _the way in.

Five minutes later found them in the Atrium, preparing to split into their three predetermined groups.

Mental contact was key, they found, to manoeuvre the halls. They were forced to used the stairs as their presence on the lift would not go undetected, no matter how invisible they were, they were not ghosts.

Harry, Libra, Hannah, Pansy, Fleur, and Arielle found themselves part of the first group, the group for the first floor. As they weren't exactly familiar with this part of the Ministry, having only visited the Atrium and Department of Mysteries two years before, they took a while to navigate the hall, Fleur and Arielle were under the invisibility cloak for extra security.

When they found the entrance to Umbridge's office, those unfamiliar with the professor, Fleur and Arielle, were thoroughly amused by the pink-coloured felt name plate centred on the door. Rolling her eyes, Pansy pushed the door open and walked inside.

Harry felt an uncomfortable feeling rush over him as he, too, stepped inside. The room looked nearly identical to her office at Hogwarts during her short reign of terror. There were small plates all along the wall with varying moving pictures off kittens mewing softly in the darkness of the room.

"You really think she'll have left it in here?" Pansy asked softly as Fleur pulled the cloak from over her head to step toward to examine the bookshelf behind the desk. The moment she left the security of the cloak, a dark, hooded figure emerged from the shadows.

"_Vulnero Districtum." _Came an eerily familiar female voice as a blinding violet light left to collide with Fleur's chest, sending her head straight into the desk behind her.

Harry raised his hand immediately to return the attack on the assailant, but the person had gone.

"Fleur!" Harry said, a little panicky. He nearly jumped out of his skin when three people appeared in the room at once. He was relieved to find them allies.

Hermione, Sarah, and Ron had appeared in the room, completely visible. Harry swallowed, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Sorry to startle you, Harry." Sarah said, walking straight for him, setting her hand on his shoulder without missing in the slightest, "But we've located - " She squealed when she saw Fleur's limp and bloody body against the ground. "What happened?"

"She was attacked," Harry responded in a low voice. "The second she left the cloak, someone from over there," he pointed in the direction from whence the spell came, "attacked her immediately and vanished."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "That doesn't make any sense."

Harry nodded, but contradicted her, shifting as Pansy and Hermione knelt down to do what they could to Fleur's wounds. Harry and Sarah now began to speak in rapid conversation.

"Actually, it does," he said softly." They saw her and only her, everyone else was invisible." Harry swallowed painfully, "She was looking at something, I'm not really sure what." Harry motioned toward the bookshelf. Sarah rose to her feet and walked slowly in the direction Fleur had gone only the moment before.

She carefully inserted her fingers against the right-most gap in the books and placed her thumb against one of the spines, pulling it out slowly to reveal the title and cover of the book.

_The Truth About Ginny Weasley: What "The Chosen One" Doesn't Want You to Know_

_By Rita Rodham Skeeter_

The door to the office burst open, seven Death Eaters entered, their hoods covered their faces and the darkness aided their anonymity further. Instantly, Harry thought the incantation for the invisibility charm immediately and slipped into the shadows as Sarah and the others followed suit.

"She said she was in 'ere." One of the Death Eaters said in a gruff voice, stepping forward. The door closed itself behind him after the others had filed in and fanned out behind him.

They stepped forward and looked around the room catching sight of Fleur's unconscious form immediately. _Bravely, _Harry and the others had flattened themselves against the walls as to prevent getting in the way of the Death Eaters. Quickly and mentally Harry revealed the plan.

As Fenrir leant down to add additional disfigurement to the Veela girl's body, seven highly-potent stunning spells rocketed across the room at the Death Eaters, several of them missing.

Greyback fell to the ground in a heap; Hermione and Pansy raced to Fleurs body and vanished with it. Ron began confusing one particularly daft Death Eater with an array of Tickling Jinxes. The other Death Eater still remaining conscious, however, was shielding himself beside a shelf as he shot random spells at whatever he could manage.

"Harry, we've got to get out of here." A voice rang in his head deep and panicked, it was that of Kimberly Aragon.

"We're coming to you," Harry replied and relayed his intentions to the rest of the D.A. in the room.

Blinking into the Atrium, Harry saw the chaos that had ensued. People all over were scrambling for their safety, Death Eaters, hooded and otherwise were firing off Killing Curses at anything they could see.

"_STUPEFY!_" Lupin's voice echoed loudly in the Atrium, but no one except Harry dared to stay still to watch what was happening before him. Remus had stunned three of the Death Eater's advancing on him and was quickly working his way through others.

Harry Blinked to his old professor's side at once, stunning faster than he'd ever before mustered. He smiled at Remus and looked at him from the corner of his eye. They were winning, despite how things had started.

"I'VE GOT HER!" Someone shouted loudly before a support beam came crashing to the ground, marble and brick flooding the floor of the Atrium as fast as if it had been water. Harry covered his face and ducked, looking up in time to see a jet of green light hit Remus from behind.

Something inside of Harry died as he watched his friend and ally's body fall beside him, limp and lifeless. He could hear screaming in the air, drowning out his own anguish.

A pair of small hands grabbed him by the waist and spun him around forcefully – it was Sarah Aragon; her face was bloody and her right arm was distorted slightly. She choked back several tears and threw her arms around Harry, sobbing softly as she tried to use this moment for both comfort and battle tactic.

"Hermione is missing," she sobbed. "She brought Fleur up here and was forced into a duel by..." Harry could feel her breathing become more rapid and uncontrollable, but she pulled away and clumsily wiped away the blood and sweat from her eyes, then sniffed loudly. "...We need to get Hannah out from under the pole, now!" Her eyes widened, Harry wheeled around and raced toward the Abbott girl who was unconscious and heavily bruised.

"Dammit," Harry shouted as more spells shot around him; Sarah shot a rather impressive spell of her own off in the direction of Dolohov, who crashed against the wall with a thump, shattering several nearby glass panels. "Her leg is broken," Harry stated the obvious and pulled out his wand. "_Wingardium Leviosa." _The second his spell hit the pole, it jolted upward. Sarah raced around and grabbed at Hannah's waist, turning her out from underneath – Harry used his spell to the best of his ability, using it to knock over a Death Eater chasing after a broken-ankled Nicki.

Harry stored his wand at turned to Sarah. "Did we at least get the locket?" He asked hopefully.

Sarah shook her head in the negative and pointed across the room where several of the Order were Apparating away and several more of the Defence Association were Blinking away, various injured people slung around shoulders. Umbridge's body was as lifeless as Remus' had been.

"Help me with her, will you?" Sarah asked, tucking one arm under Hannah's. Harry assisted the best he could and Blinked back to Headquarters to set Hannah down.

"And I thought invisibility was going to be on our side." Harry grumbled, returning at once to the Ministry to scour for any sign of Hermione.

* * *

"We _thought _you knew what you were doing," Ron growled, his voice raising in both volume and pitch at every new word. For some reason, the Order had decided to return to Grimmauld Place without the locket and without Hermione. Ron was livid. "Trusting that has gotten at _least_ three of us killed! I swear to Circe, if she's dead, You-Know-Who will be the last of your worries." 

"Ron," Harry began, trying to explain that Hermione was missing, truly missing. They'd searched every last corner of the Ministry they could before being forced to return. The ministry had been packed full of Death Eaters. While they'd expected a few, they had not anticipated being outnumbered.

"Don't _Ron _me, Harry," Ron snapped, glaring at Harry. "I'm tired of it, tired of this!" Ron was yelling now. "I'm tired of all of it!"

Molly Weasley was as distressed as Ron was, but, it seemed, for slightly different reasons. Molly had already accepted Hermione as part of her family, it felt like her daughter... she swallowed... had been killed all over again. She couldn't bare to think of losing Hermione the way she'd lost Ginny. She needed to be strong for Ron, now, though, and, so, tried to calm him.

"Ronnie, dear," she began before she was cut off immediately by her son. Ron was hearing none of this, he didn't care, he didn't want to talk. He wanted Hermione, safe and secure.

"Don't even..." He growled, keeping his back toward her.

"We just need a – " At these words, he wheeled around on her, anger burning bright in his normally calm, brown eyes.

"We're engaged to be _married_, mum!" His words came out somewhere half-way between a scream and sobbing. He was fighting hard to prevent the tears from showing. "Don't you think I owe it to her to find her and save her if I can?"

Trying to help the person that seemed her only friend in the Order, Genevieve Parkinson began to add her own two cents.

"It's foolish," Just like Molly, she was cut off instantly, but by ear-piercing screaming.

"FOOLISH TO SAVE SOMEONE I LOVE?" His eyes were bloodshot and puffy. The tears he'd tried so hard to withhold fell freely.

Several people winced. Ron took it in turn to glare at each person present before him before Kimberly Aragon spoke in a fear-stricken voice.

"Ron, please, stop shouting." Her words came out at nearly a whisper in contrast to his shouting. She swallowed hard, knowing her next words would very likely earn her a fresh round of shouting. "They have a point, we need a plan!"

She'd been right. Immediately, his mouth opened and the sobbed-filling screaming recommenced. "WE CAN'T FUCKING PLAN EVERY GOD-DAMN DETAIL!"

His mother, too, now, was crying. She wiped a tear from her face as discretely as she could manage as her disdain for his language prompted her next words.

"Mouth, Ronald." She sniffed.

At once, Ron grabbed the Deluminator from the table that rested at the side of the sofa. Several people cowered, fearing his was going to throw it. When he placed it inside his pocket, however, they were even more worried.

"APPARENTLY YOU ALL DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT HERMIONE'S LIFE – " He growled, pocketing his wand and throwing a jacket over his shoulder.

"We do, Ron, but we – " Pansy choked. If only Ron knew how much Pansy really did care about Hermione – they were the best of friends, was Ron really that daft?

"Ron, please, calm down – " Harry tried to calm his friend down one last time.

"EXCUSES!" Ron was still shouting. "I'M _TIRED_ OF EXCUSES!" He took several steps toward the door before Harry blocked his path. "I'm going after her," Ron stared directly into Harry's emerald eyes and growled his next words."With or _without_ you."

"You don't even know where she is!" Sarah squealed, then winced as her sore ribs reminded her of her injuries.

Ron walked around Harry, grabbing hold of the handle to the outside world, he prepared to force the door open. Harry was quicker than he had been, however, and was standing in front of it, arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

"You're forgetting something." Ron practically laughed the words. Whatever sanity he'd retained before the war began was long gone now. Raising his left hand in a brief wave, he vanished.

"Dammit." Harry slid to the ground with his back against the door. "Dammit." He repeated, setting his head in his hands.

* * *

The kitchen was, once again, pack to full with people planning. This time, however, the target was not the locket they'd failed to acquire, but, rather, Hermione, and, though they didn't want to admit it, likely Ron as well. 

"We've looked there, that was the first place we looked." Tonks sniffed. Remus' death had impacted her the hardest. "We've done all but tear the place up," she sighed and fought back tears. "She's not - "

The room went dead quiet. Harry turned to face the doorway. Clad in a set of beautiful black robes, a red-haired witch stood in its entrance, an enormous golden locket around her neck. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them and her body looked frail and malnourished. Her identity, however, was unmistakable.

Molly Weasley fainted, Genevieve Parkinson and Arielle Aragon both scrambled to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Gi-" Nicki croaked, her eyes widened with extreme shock.

"Ginny?" Luna questioned as the girl in the doorway collapsed, her robes pooled around her dramatically.

* * *

**A/N: Well... that took longer than I'd expected. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as, yet again, it is the new longest chapter passing the 5.2k mark. As always, please review! Tell me what you think's going to happen next!  
**


	19. From the Grave

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter 19 ****– From the Grave****  
**

* * *

_The room went dead quiet. Harry turned to face the doorway. Clad in a set of beautiful black robes, a red-haired witch stood in its entrance, an enormous golden locket around her neck. Her eyes had dark circles beneath them and her body looked frail and malnourished. Her identity, however, was unmistakable._

_Molly Weasley fainted, Genevieve Parkinson and Arielle Aragon both scrambled to catch her before she hit the floor._

"_Gi-" Nicki croaked, her eyes widened with extreme shock._

"_Ginny?" Luna question as the girl in the doorway collapsed, her robes pooled around her dramatically._

The past several hours had been brutal. Nearly everyone that had taken part in the battle at the Ministry of Magic had wounds, each with varying degrees of severity. Hannah had had one of the support beams fall on her, breaking both her legs and cracking her coccyx. Kim had broken her arm as well as several ribs and had spent the last several hours making sure everyone knew.

Mr. Weasley had left nearly immediately after the end of the battle while his wife and Mrs. Parkinson did their best to tend to wounds. The cuts they could handle, some of the bruising was mendable – some of the other wounds required potions and remedies that were not readily available at Grimmauld Place.

Arthur, having left so soon had not seen what had just happened. Ginny, his daughter, who had died at the Department of Mysteries two years before collapsed in the kitchen doorway. Harry had assisted Sarah's mother in carrying her to the couch where Genevieve was applying moistened cloths to the girl's forehead; her mother was across the room, fussing with Arielle Aragon that she was okay and only wanted to see her _dead _daughter.

"It's not her." Sarah breathed, leaning against Harry slightly to prevent falling. She still felt light-headed and exhausted from the battle. "It can't be her." Her voice was soft and shaky. "She's dead."

Harry had knelt beside Ginny, observing her as she took slow, deep breaths. Her hair was fanned out against the gold and olive cushion used to prop up her head. Harry remembered that she'd been petite when he last saw her – he swallowed – when he saw her die, but she was unusually thin now.

He brushed several hairs away from her face gently tucking them behind her ear as she would have done. He was at this girl's funeral – he'd spoken at it. Yet, here she was, alive. Harry put his fingers around the golden chain of the locket; it burned cold against his skin as he carefully unfastened it and dragged it away from her.

He held the locket in the air and turned around. "You reckon this is what I think it is?" His face was emotionless, but a slight fear betrayed itself through his eyes.

"I know that's what you think it is." Libra nodded slowly, her eyes not turning away from the golden chain. "Can't you _feel _that?"

Harry swallowed thickly and nodded in response, letting his arm sink downward toward his waist. He could feel the power of the Horcrux, the gloom that washed over him the second he touched it was evidence enough of what it was.

There was a sharp intake of breath as Ginny sat upright and looked around her before she winced and grasped at her side.

"Ginny?" Harry said softly, trying to look into her eyes. She began coughing rather violently. "Calm down, slow breaths," Harry continued his soft speech, picking up when she coughed again. She seemed to be okay, though, and once again got to looking around the room.

It was rather early, perhaps one or two in the morning. The room, even with the lamps burning, was still rather dark; shadows filled the room, climbing up furniture and walls alike.

"Where am I?" She stopped moving her head the second her eyes caught a glimpse of the reflection in the locket's golden colour. "Give me that." Her voice was very serious.

Harry slowed in his motions, his breathing, everything and just stared at her for a moment as though she were a serpent poised to strike. Instead of striking, however, she simply extended her hand and reached for the locket.

Libra cast Harry a worried glance but did not move; Pansy simply put her hand on his shoulder as he stared down at the chain he held loosely in his hand.

He allowed the locket to slide through his fingers till he caught the locket piece between his pinky and ring finger; there was a light clink as the metal of the chain hit his wedding ring. Turning his wrist over, he placed the locket in her palm and pulled away.

Almost as though it were a habit, Ginny slung the chain around her neck and fastened it in a quick move.

"Thank you," she whispered softly. It was definitely her voice, Harry mused. Something about her was different, though. Other than the fact that she was alive, of course. She smiled weakly up at Harry.

"Well, isn't everyone cheerful today?" came a voice from the door. Harry heard a thump as Ginny's body flopped backward against the cushion. She was unconscious again. Immediately, Harry re-grabbed the locket and slipped into his pocket.

"Centros?" Mrs. Parkinson's cheery voice made several people cringe as she met the man at the door with an overly expressive hug. She stepped backward with an enormous smile and patted his shoulder.

"I take it you have news, Mr. Alishir?" Arielle Aragon spoke in a hushed voice to avoid waking those who were trying to recover from the more grievous wounds – particularly, her daughter Kimberly and Hannah Abbott.

Mrs. Parkinson didn't hesitate in the slightest to continue the conversation forward. "Good news, I hope?" She looked, however, like she expected the news to be grim.

Mr. Alishir shook his head. "No," his voice cracked, "definitely not good news." He let out a large sigh and hung his head. "The Death Eaters have picked up some of the Ancient Magic."

"How much?" Libra sounded extremely worried. She definitely had a valid reason to be.

"It doesn't matter, they have it." Pansy said, setting her fist against her chin as she began to pace. "We're losing our advantage."

Sarah looked up at her with a slight look of disgust. "Advantage?" she gasped, "You're worried about the advantage?"

"You don't think -" George began, but was quickly cut off.

"They may have tortured it out of her." Pansy choked the words out. She did not want to believe that her best female friend may have been tortured for the information concerning the ancient magic.

Centros looked confused. "Tortured who?" Everyone turned to face him.

"You mean, you don't know?" Pansy asked, staring at him with a look of bewilderment.

"Know what?" the man responded, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

Harry walked around behind him and closed the door. "Hermione went missing -"

Mr. Alishir cut him off. "When you all broke into the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yeah," Kim winced, letting her left hand fly to her right, holding back her own scream of agony. "Damn, where is that Skele-Gro!?" she whined, "I thought you said it was coming!"

"Mr. Weasley is getting some right now." Mrs. Parkinson said in a soothing voice, walking toward her with a small bag of ice. "It's rather hard, though, since the war's started Diagon Alley's been all but closed." She handed the bag to Kim who grimaced, but took and applied it immediately.

Pansy swallowed hard and took Harry's hand. The thought of the possible whereabouts – the _likely _whereabouts – of her best friend were not exactly light and wonderful. All Pansy had suffered was a broken rib and a sprained ankle; painful, yes, but healable. Remus had died in the battle, as had Umbridge, not that Pansy really cared about the cow, but it was another death nonetheless.

Inside she told herself that Hermione was alive and was just off snogging Draco Malfoy or something stupid. That didn't stop the nightmarish reality flashing through her thoughts. She hoped desperately that she wasn't being tortured – or killed – by Voldemort's vile henchmen.

"Do you think-" Pansy choked, her eyes welling with tears. "Do you think that they tortured the information out of her, then?" She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before Harry could see them fall. She knew he couldn't bare to see her cry, and she'd been doing it far too much of late.

"No," Centros said firmly, staring Pansy directly in the eyes. "We've- they've not had any new prisoners in months." He didn't blink once.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked curiously. She was one of the few that had made it out with only scratches and a deep sense of loss. "What do you mean they've not had any new prisoners? How do you - ?"

Genevieve Parkinson took a deep breath, then rested herself against the arm of the sofa. "Centros has been working as a double agent for us since the incident during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Centros Alishir nodded.

"My condolences," Pansy mumbled sarcastically. Her snideness didn't last long. "Have you seen any sign of Hermione?" she asked hopefully, urgently, staring back at Mr. Alishir as though he were their only hope.

"Didn't he just get done saying that he hadn't?" Blaise said in slight annoyance, scratching at the bandages on his head. They needed potions soon, Harry mused. The Muggle remedies were only going to work so long on people who were unfamiliar with them and insisted on fussing with them.

"No," Kim corrected, swatting Blaise's hand away from his bandages. "He just said that they'd not taken any new prisoners."

"Means the same thing." Blaise grumbled, setting his hand down on Kim's lap allowing himself to sag against her only slightly to avoid hurting her or causing her discomfort. With all their injuries, the couples were finding it hard to hold one another. Kent in particular was fretting over Hannah, who'd broken both her legs and several ribs. He couldn't hug her or make her laugh the pain away; even the gentlest of chuckles sent agonising pain rippling through her body. He'd resorted to holding her hand and kissing her as often as he could manage.

Neville too had been a little stressed; Luna hadn't woken, save for a few brief minutes, since the escape from the Ministry.

"When were you last with the Death Eaters?" Harry asked urgently. If this man had any information regarding his missing friend, he wanted it. All of it.

"A few hours ago," Centros responded promptly.

"Which means that you'd've seen her..." Harry breathed, sinking back against the wall in disappointment. Several discontented sighs filled the room.

"I'm sorry, but no," Mr. Alishir grimaced, "I've not seen her."

"Anything else?" Pansy's mother asked.

"No," Responded at once, then stumbled over his words as if he really wished he didn't want to say them. "Well, yes." He let his eyes sink to the ground. It was clear he was asking for some sort of help and wasn't the type of person to normally do so. "My house isn't exactly secure what with the war going on and all; I was wondering if it would be possible to take up residence here for a while."

"We're already stuffed near to the brim here, Centros." Genevieve said sadly, placing a her hand on her waist and frowning.

"I could just sleep with Nick." Libra said, failing miserably to hide her excitement of the prospect of sleeping with her boyfriend with permission. The thought was exhilarating.

"NO." Pansy nearly shouted the word. Libra's shoulders sank.

"Oh, c'mon mummy" She begged, trying her best impression of a puppy. "I do it anyway."

Pansy and Narcissa simultaneously shouted, "NO."

"Please?" Libra begged once again, turning her puppy eyes toward Harry.

"No." Harry swallowed. It was mighty hard to resist the mighty puppy eyes.

"It_ would_ free up an extra room." Genevieve reasoned, staring at her daughter with a look that caused Pansy's blood to boil.

"Mum," Pansy growled through gritted teeth, "would you let me raise my own kid?"

Mrs. Parkinson rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

"She's not your kid." Narcissa laughed bitterly, earning glares from Libra and Pansy.

"She's more my kid that she ever was yours." Pansy retorted, glowering at the woman with a look so full of contempt it could have caused politicians to tell the truth.

"I gave birth to her!" Narcissa squawked, looking at Pansy with a look of annoyance. "Surely that has to- "

"I cared for her, loved her, took her in, gave her safety and a place to call home." Pansy snapped, resisting the urge to whip her hand forward and slam the woman against the wall. "All you've ever done is throw her into a cell and mind rape her, beat her into submission till she agreed with you."

Narcissa stood and clenched her fists so tightly that her skin turned white. "I _never _hurt her!" To these words, Libra snorted and began to laugh darkly.

Narcissa walked toward Pansy as the girl continued her rant. "And when she finally stopped surrendering, you just kept attacking, torturing her." Pansy hissed, her eyes staring the older woman down with deep and true loathing.

"I NEVER HURT HER!" Narcissa shouted, then flew backward and crashed against the wall, knocking a vase down in her path, sending shards of glass flying out in a spray of glass from where it landed.

"There," Libra said happily, proud of herself. "She won't bother us for a while." She turned to wink at Centros Alishir. The man responded only with widening eyes.

Pansy gave her adopted daughter a look of exasperation and squeaked her name. "Libra!"

Libra simple stared back at Pansy with a look of innocence. "What?" she asked. "You'd've done the same in about... fifteen seconds."

"Ten," Pansy mumbled, hiding a grin of amusement. "But that doesn't make it any better."

Behind them, Ginny woke again, grumbling as she rubbed her eyes and stretched. "Mmph," she said through her hands, yawning. "Where am I?" She looked around as she had before, but this time less urgently. "Is _this_ Grimmauld Place?" She put her arm against the sofa and pushed off of it in an attempt to stand. "Wow, it's... changed." She said on shaky legs.

"It's been two years." Pansy said, looking at Ginny suspiciously.

"Ginny?" Bill breathed, rushing over to her as her knees gave out and she crashed toward the floor.

"Bill?" Ginny looked into her brother's eyes as he helped her up. She smiled weakly, then saw the ring around his finger and Fleur's stare between the two behind him, noticing she, too, had a ring. "You married_ her_?" Ginny nearly whined the words and looked up at him with disappointment.

Bill hugged her loosely. She was badly cut, scratched, and bruised. Judging by the weakness in her legs, she likely had a broken bone or two that had, for now, numbed itself.

"Yes, I married her," was his simple response.

Ginny looked over his shoulder and at the rest of the people in the room. She noticed a particular person was absent. "Where is Ron?"

"We... were caught in battle." Harry explained; it felt like someone had shoved a pear in his throat and left it there for him to suffocate. "Hermione went missing, he went after her." He managed to prevent himself from crying, forcing his chin upward slightly in defiance at the determined tears forming in his eyes.

"Why didn't you go after him?" Ginny asked staring at Harry intently. "Where is he?"

Harry sighed and shut his eyes before taking in another deep breath. "We don't know."

"We tried to stop him, but -" Pansy began, but was cut off by an outraged Ginny.

"You just let him walk out the door?" She glared fiercely at Pansy, casting her eyes between her hand Harry occasionally with a hint of something else entirely in her eyes. What it was, Harry knew and wished he didn't.

"Not exactly..." Libra began slowly, then started to explain.

"Arthur doesn't know," Genevieve whispered to Molly who was now sat up on the couch across from her _dead –_ she actually had to remind herself – daughter, "does he?"

"No, he left to gather medical supplies immediately afterwards." Mrs. Weasley breathed. "She... came in later."

Ginny took an unsteady step backward to look at the other people in the room. Her mother, of all people, had not come forward to welcome her, to hug her and squeeze her till the life _was _sucked out of her. Blaise and Harry had done little more than stare at her since she woke. Everyone looked rather apprehensive.

"You don't believe I am who I am, do you?" Ginny asked firmly, turning her gaze to her mother's.

It was Sarah, however, that responded. "Well, no, not exactly."

Blaise finally spoke, but his words were not light-hearted or cheery. "You _died_ at the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny shook her head in the negative. "No," she said firmly. "I was hit by something, though." Her voice went spacey and distant.

"I _felt _you die." Harry said determinately. "I _felt _you being pulled beyond the veil. I _felt _your breathing stop." His voice grew increasingly shaky, tinted slightly with a hint of bitterness. "Well, I felt _her _breathing stop, at least."

"I know this is going to sound far-fetched but I... I don't remember anything since leaving Dumbledore's office." Ginny stammered.

"Dumbledore's dead, Ginny." She said the girl's name in disbelief.

"What?" Ginny said breathlessly, turning to her mother for confirmation. When Molly nodded, she turned back to face Libra. "But... when?" She coughed loudly and clutched her hand to her chest. "How?"

"A few months ago." Harry responded simply.

"A few months ago?" Ginny asked, she looked thoroughly confused.

"Yes, Hogwarts was attacked." Libra nodded and hazarded a step in Ginny's direction. "My brother and Snape led several dozen Death Eaters through the school. Several people were hurt – Dumbledore was killed."

"But, you said a few months ago..." Ginny said slowly, staring at Harry. Her face was still full of confusion.

"Yes..." Pansy said, her patience beginning to wear thin.

"Ginny?" Harry said her name softly.

She turned toward him and stared him in the eyes for a moment. "What day is today?"

"It's Friday, June 5th, 1998." Harry replied, yawning. It was nearing morning and he had yet to sleep. "Why?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "1998?" she said in disbelief. "But, yesterday was..." she trailed off and shook her head."No, that can't be. You're lying. This is some sort of trick, isn't it?" She stared at Harry waiting for a shout of 'April fool!'. It never came. "You still don't believe me. I _am _Ginevra Molly Weasley. I did _not _die.. at the Department of Histories- "

"Mysteries." Kimberly corrected irritably, her eyes were only partially open.

"Whatever." Ginny grumbled. "I didn't die!" She frowned. "I am me!"

The room went completely silent for a moment. Several people exchanged looks; Ginny herself met the eyes of each person in the room at least twice.

"There's one way I can tell." Harry said in a hushed voice, taking a sideways glance toward Pansy as he stepped toward her. "Kiss me." Pansy glared at him.

Ginny looked at Pansy briefly before placing her hands on Harry's cheek and leaning forward. She let her lips touch his, at first, gently, then hard – harder than he'd ever been kissed before before she sagged against him and went limp.

"It's her." Harry said simply before, once again, leading Ginny to the sofa where she lay unconscious only a few moments before.

* * *

The kiss was noticeably different from the one she'd stolen from him at Hogwarts. The love and compassion was not there; the hint of desire was absent. It was all a forceful and demanding lust. 

"It's not her." Harry said about an hour later as he stripped himself free of his battle-filthied clothes.

"Care to share how you know that from a kiss?" Pansy said in a low growl, undoing the button on her jeans.

"She came onto me," Harry said with a rather unwilling tone of voice. "About a week before the battle at the Department of Mysteries."

"So that's why you two wouldn't even look at each other." Pansy chuckled, sliding her jeans down and allowing them to pool at her ankles. She wasn't acting as angry as Harry knew she was. Harry nodded in response and pulled the covers back from the bed.

"That's not the only reason, though." He said softly, looking at his wife. "Didn't you see how she reacted to us taking the locket?"

"Maybe she's grown fond of it?" Pansy shrugged and slid in beside him.

"Ginny's had an experience with a Horcrux before," Harry said, shaking his head, "she'd know better than to let herself grow attached to it."

"Perhaps." Pansy said grudgingly, wrapping her arm around her husband and kissing his forehead. "She's got a lot of explaining to do." She allowed her head to rest against the pillow. "She may be out of it for now, but she _should _be dead."

"You don't sound to excited she's alive, honestly." Harry said dryly, earning yet another glare from Pansy.

"She's _dead, _Harry." Pansy said seriously. "You _saw_ her die. You _felt_ her die."

"Yeah," Harry croaked. "I did." Harry frowned. "I don't need reminding."

Pansy sighed and snuggled up against him. "Don't be so ready to embrace her as the real Ginny, okay?"

"I'm not," Harry said firmly, placing his arm on her shoulder. "I've already said-"

"I don't know if you didn't notice, but while she _was _awake she was keeping _all_ of us out. _All _of us, Harry. Hannah, Nick, Libra, and I – all four of us tried to get through. None of us could."

* * *

Kim sat on the corner of the bed for a moment before moving in front of Blaise and taking a seat, facing him, in his lap. She looked at him with a look of concern. Her broken arm was mostly healed now and left of the pain from the day before was only a nagging, sharp ache – it was manageable for now, though. The Skele-Gro and pain potions had both kicked in an hour or so ago. Thank goodness the bottles hadn't shattered when Mr. Weasley saw his dead daughter on the couch. 

"What's wrong, Blaise?" She stroked his cheek and looked into his eyes. "You've been quiet all day." She tried to maintain an expressionless face. "Is it because _she's _here?"

Blaise remained silent.

"I know you had feelings for her, Blaise."

He set his forehead against hers and sighed. "I think I still might," he said. His voice was pained. "I -"

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kim asked pulling back and biting the inside of her lips with worry.

"No!" Blaise said at once, pulling her against him again. "No, definitely not." He took in a breath of air, and kissed her cheek. "I love you more," he cleared his throat softly, "more than her." Blaise sighed. "It's just..." as he trailed off, he looked into Kimberly's eyes, she smiled back at him. "I never, you know, 'got over' her death."

"I know," she whispered in response, holding him tight as if he were going to vanish at any second.

"And now, here she is, alive and well!" His voice was more than a little sour. "I should be happy, right?"

"Well, she's not exactly _well_," Kim pointed-out, "but she certainly _is_ alive." She nodded curtly and spoke softly. "But, yeah, I suppose you should be happy."

"I just..." He fell slumped backward onto the bed, bringing Kim with him, she squeaked a little in surprise, but found her arms immediately around him. "Before she.. died... at the Department of Mysteries, we'd just bro-" He cut off, deciding whether to share the information. "She'd just broken up with me."

"Blaise, I know all this." Kim stroked his cheek gently. "I know about your past relationship with her, I know the details surrounding her break-up with you, and I certainly know _why_ – but I've forgiven you, and I think everyone else has, too but-"

"She let all of us believe that she died." Blaise huffed. "For the past year I haven't gone a week where I haven't seen her dying at the Ministry..." "I _saw _her die."

"We all did." Kim grimaced and pulled herself forward against him.

"I'd just arrived." Blaise gasped and his eyes slammed shut. "I made a mistake. A _terrible _mistake." He brought his arms to her waist. "I was going to ... I was going to right myself in her eyes... or at least try to." Kim nuzzled her face in his neck. "I walked in right as the spell hit her. I watched her die – and there was nothing I could do. Nothing..."

Kim allowed her chin to settle on his chest so she could look him straight in the eyes. He was crying now, though not audibly. She swallowed, but kept quiet.

"I killed the man that killed her, you know." He looked at her as though she'd flee away from him at those words. "I should be imprisoned at Azkaban right now." His breathing was becoming uneven. "I killed the man that killed her – and she's not even dead. I've killed a man, Kim..."

"He had it coming," she said simply, and kissed him full on the mouth.

* * *

Hermione'd been crying since she'd regained consciousness. She was tied tightly to something hard and uncomfortable. She was gagged and blindfolded. Her head still hurt and throbbed occasionally, reminding her of the pole that had glanced her skull. 

"You _are_ beautiful." came an eerily familiar force as someone removed the gag from her mouth. "Even if you're a Mudblood."

"What?" Hermione gasped. Her throat was dry and sore from holding the gag for so long. She thought about screaming for help but knew better. She tried her hardest to sense Ron to let him hear her surroundings, to give him any sense of where she was at. She couldn't feel him. She tried Harry. Nothing. All she could feel was a steady finger stroking her cheek.

It was like they didn't exist. She suddenly felt very panicked, what if they had died during the battle.

"You're forbidden," said the voice again. She knew who it was, now. She could imagine the sneer he was giving her at this very moment as his hands travelled down the curves of her body. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Your parents," Hermione whispered, though she meant the volume to be louder.

"Yes, yes." Draco said dismissively. "My _parents._" He hissed. "I haven't exactly got those, now do I?" His voice was filled with bitterness and something else Hermione did not wish she could hear in his tones. "My dad's dead. My mum's dead. They're both _dead_."

"No, your mum's alive." Hermione contradicted instantly.

"_CRUCIO!_" Draco shouted. At once, Hermione's entire body filled with a pain she'd only felt once before, when she was in Harry's mind during her forth year. "Don't lie to me." There was no escape from the pain this time, she could pull out of her own mind, though that didn't stop her from trying.

"I didn't," Hermione gasped through her teeth, feeling fresh blood ooze from her tongue. "She's – she's our prisoner. She's still alive."

Draco wheeled around and slapped her with all the force he could muster. "I said not to lie to me!" Hermione winced. "Now, where was I?" She knew he was smiling. "Ah, yes."

Foreign lips met with hers and took from her greedily, using what strength she could, she forced her knee forward and lucked out, hitting him in the bollocks.

"You shouldn't have done that, Mudblood," he hissed; she could feel his cold hands ripping the clothes from her body. She knew what was coming and dreaded it.

* * *

Ron pulled the hood of his cloak down and stepped into the Leaky Cauldron. It was rather emptier than usual, especially given that it was normally packed with its nocturnal, liquor-hungry denizens at this time. 

It appeared that there were only three people even in the tavern, however. An old lady with an overly large glass of Firewhisky, the tavern keep, Tom, and one of the help.

"Have you seen her," Ron said in a hushed voice, holding a picture of his fiancée up to Tom who was wiping an already clean glass behind the counter. "Has she come through here lately? With anyone?"

Tom shook his head. "Can't say that I have." He set the glass down and motioned the old lady over. "Doris!"

On second glance she wasn't quite as old as she initially appeared. She took the photo in her hand and frowned. "Well, she looks familiar," the lady said, "but I can't say that I've seen her recently."

Tom took the picture from the woman's grasp and gave it back to Ron. "Hardly anyone's been through here of late." He sounded incredibly depressed. "Whole place has been quiet since, well, you know..."

Ron nodded glumly. "Thanks," he swallowed thickly and took a seat on the stool. "If you see her, send me an owl."

Tom made a movement to signal that he understood.

"I'll take a Butterbeer." Ron said, tossing a few coins onto the counter. Tom looked ready to cry as he turned to face to with a smile.

* * *

"I don't understand, My Lord." said a hooded man beside Voldemort, facing away from his master to look out at the large sea. "What are we doing here?" 

"That doesn't really matter," Voldemort breathed impatiently, "does it Rookwood?"

"No, sir." He mumbled, turning around to face a large, stone-face cliff.

Voldemort took the man's hand and sliced it open with a knife, forcing the man's palm against the rough stone; crimson drops spilling all over the now empty entryway.

Rookwood looked at his master with fear. The Dark Lord grinned evilly in return and stepped forward into the cave.

* * *

Lavender charged into the room of requirement. She'd called for an emergency meeting of the Defence Association after hearing news of the battle at the Ministry. 

"I've heard news from a source," she said quickly, not revealing the source's name, "that Harry and his team attacked the Ministry a couple of days ago."

"They what!?" Susan shrieked, she knew the graveness of the situation at the Ministry. Her aunt had been murdered there, despite the release the press had given, she knew otherwise, but keep quiet about it for fear of drawing attention to herself from the _wrong _people. "Are they mad? That place is crawling with Death Eaters!"

"I know," Lavender breathed, taking a seat. "They didn't fair too well."

"Rumour has it that at least two of them were taken prisoner from the scene and that several people may have been killed."

"What the ruddy hell were they doing there?" Terry said in a panicky voice, shaking his head in disbelief that Harry'd attempt anything quite so stupid. "Trying to get their arses handed to them on silver platter? 'Cause I'll tell you that's what it sounds like. That was suicide!"

"We don't know why they were there," Lavender said, trying to promote that Harry may have had a reason for actually being there, an idea the others seemed unable to grasp, "just that whatever they were there for was rather important."

"You're not trying to convince us to go there, are you?" Terry shot a look at Lavender that would have wilted rose petals.

"No," Parvati said, standing, using her hands to accentuate her disagreement with the prospect of going to the ministry. "No," she repeated, staring at her friend with a glare. "Lavender, no way."

"What do you propose, then?" Lavender asked, allowing her head to rest against backward against the cold wall. "We have no means of contacting Harry or anyone else that's with him – assuming any of them are even alive."

"Just send an owl?" Terry said stupidly, looking at Lavender as though that should have been her first thought.

"Oh! How simple!" Lavender laughed sarcastically. "Why didn't I think of that?" she growled, turning on him. "I've _tried,_" she hissed. "Anything I send out never makes it to them."

"What about long-ranged Blinking?" Padma suggested, looking at Lavender with a glint of hope in her eyes. "Harry's used it."

"I don't know if you've noticed," Lavender said seriously, "but Harry's a_ really _skilled wizard. And _I'm _not."

"Okay," Terry dead-panned, "so there's the gender thing-"

Lavender didn't find his joke amusing. "And the fact that I still don't know where he is." She took a deep breath to calm her increasing agitation at the situation. "Even if I could get off the grounds, I'd still have to know where he is to go to him."

"Not necessarily." Padma said simply, standing; her face made it clear she was thinking. "What if... it's the professors that are intercepting the letters?" she suggested, looking at Lavender to see if her words made sense to anyone else in the room. "You could Blink to say... Hogsmeade... and send the letter from there. With no interference, it'd get to them." She swallowed. "We could tell them about the Carrows... about Snape... about everything."

Tobias Rouge took Lavender's hand and looked into her eyes. Something about this boy was familiar. "That might work," he mused aloud, "but if they've got problems of their own they're dealing with, how are they going to come help us?"

"They'll find a way." Lavender said surely, "Harry always does."

* * *

She sat in a corner of the room, not making a single noise, fiddling idly with the locket that was once again comfortably around her neck. She turned her eyes to Harry and watched him sleep, occasionally toying with her red hair, wishing that the woman sleeping next to him was her and not that _cow_. 

She frowned, but something inside her felt happy. Joyous.

"She's in place." said a voice. "All we need to do now, is wait."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and what you believe is to come in a review! 


	20. The Sword

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter 20 ****– The Sword****  
**

* * *

"Are you sure?" came a nearly inaudible whisper that flowed up the stairs. Ginny could hear their worried whispers. A small white towel was wrapped around her moist neck. Her recent shower had helped her purge herself of the filth that had covered her in slumber.

"Quite sure," came a hushed reply; the responder was female.

"His first night here," that voice she knew well; it was Harry's. He sounded frightened. "Heart attack?"

"Wasn't married," came another voice. Something in the back of her mind told her she recognised it, but who it was she couldn't remember. It seemed everything, lately, was becoming increasingly difficult to remember.

She'd been trying to remember anything she could about the last several years – according to what she could remember of yesterday, today was the sixth of June.

"Idiot," another person said in mock irritation. "Heart attack means the heart tried stopping." She could hear the loving swat. "And in Centros' case, it succeeded."

Something was muttered that was unintelligible to her, but clearly causing a stir to those that where down in the kitchen. Ginny was at the top of the stairs, listening in silence, hoping for any information that would help her feel less distance between them and her.

"What?" came a surprised squeak.

"HEY!" was the immediate response. The reaction was making Ginny curious, nearly anxious to venture down the steps to see what was causing all the commotion; but she did not want to risk making the situation awkward. This, she noticed, was the unfortunate effect she had on the room when she entered.

For some strange reason, they all believed that she had been killed a year past. She had a feeling she would remember being killed, but with all the other things she'd been unable to recall lately, she was starting to doubt it.

"WHAT?"

"I think he was killed," came a voice that was once soothing. Something about it now, however, made her uneasy. She found herself clutching the towel around her neck tightly.

"Luna, that's crazy!" came yet another voice. These words calmed her tension some. "Even for you..." she chuckled at the barely audible afterthought of the speaker. Whoever it was clearly did not think the highest of Luna; Ginny found herself agreeing with the second speaker, feeling a growing sense of dislike for the blonde, Ravenclaw girl.

"I don't think so," said another voice. This one was wholly unfamiliar and definitely older than the others. The voice carried a very motherly tone; speaking with a false sweetness that Ginny suspected only she could sense. "It seems highly coincidental that he had a heart attack his first night here."

"It's just as ridiculous to assume he was killed his first night here," Luna said in a disconnected voice. It was the only voice of Luna's that Ginny was familiar with; and was, perhaps, the only one she would ever be familiar with.

"What about the sword?"

Moody. That voice was Alastor Moody. What was he doing here, at Grimmauld Place? She felt her heart race, beating against her chest in an increasingly discomforting rhythm.

"Oh, please," said the motherly voice again, "Who would want to kill Centros?"

Almost immediately, there was response. There must have been quite a few people in the kitchen, she recognised few voices and felt uncomfortable with all of them. During the brief moment she had maintained consciousness shortly after her arrival, she could see the distrust and disbelief in their eyes.

"I can think of at least one person – someone still angry about - " The voice was cut off by outrage.

"Oh, no, you don't, Kim - " Pansy shouted; her words rang clearly through Grimmauld Place. Ginny suspected that this _Centros_person probably could hear them, even in his death.

"How dare you!" Harry gasped. There were several mumblings of agreement amongst those present in the kitchen. Ginny stepped down the stairs and walked along the outside of the foyer to the edge of the door frame that led into the kitchen; the dark brown door hung open only by a few centimetres.

"Wait," Pansy thought aloud as the room quieted. "How did you even know about - " Ginny sneaked a look into the kitchen through the gap in the doorway.

"Nothing is left unheard in Slytherin." Blaise interrupted. That voice she _knew. _She knew it well, it was the voice of her ex-boyfriend, after all. The boy she had broken-up with what _she thought _was only a few weeks ago, but what she'd been told was _years _ago.

Pansy and Harry stared blankly at Kimberly whose only reaction was to blink and nod in agreement. The room was silent for a while before Pansy spoke.

"No," Pansy said firmly, shaking her head. "The answer is no. Centros was never the one behind it anyway, it was his sister and she's dead."

"So says a Death Eater."

"That Dolohov guy..." Blaise added, raising his eyebrows to express his doubt of the validity of the man's words. Shortly after the interrogation, Moody and Tonks had wiped the memories of the Death Eaters and set them free to go.

"You think he was lying?" said Sarah softly, looking at the boy holding her sister's hand with slight agitation. It was clear Kimberly agreed with her boyfriend.

"It would explain how the Death Eaters were getting hold of the ancient magic," Pansy reasoned, dragging a chair out from underneath the table. She took a quick step sideways and sat down in it, placing her head on her fists while her eyes glazed as she slipped into deep thought.

"That's true, it would." Harry grudgingly admitted, taking the seat beside his wife. He sighed, pulling his now seldom used wand from his pocket to toy with it while further conspiracy theories leaked their way into the room.

"Maybe she died and came back to life," Nick suggested seriously, grimacing as Libra shifted to cast an incredulous look in his direction, "just like Ginny?"

"Yeah, right," Libra sniggered. "I still don't believe it's her." She kissed Nick lovingly on the cheek as if to show she wasn't making fun of him. "She acts nothing like the Ginny I knew."

"We've seen all of what, five minutes of her?" Nick asked, knowing the answer. They'd seen hardly any of Ginny _conscious _since she arrived. She'd made sure of it. She just didn't feel up to talking. Between feeling weak and old, she felt tired constantly, as though all the sleep she'd acquired had done nothing to remedy her need for rest. They wanted the locket from around her neck and she knew it; she didn't want to let go of it. It felt like it was part of her. It was beautiful and elegant, as she was, and was made of delicately crafted gold with a smooth 'S' carved on the front of the pendant. "She's probably just reacting to the Horcrux."

"Yeah," Libra said dryly, "Still."

Ginny saw her mother step toward the table carrying a fry pan full of egg and a plate stacked high, full of toast.

"Who's up for breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley said a little too cheerfully. Her smiled faded slightly when no one responded. "I'll go wake Ginny." Ginny felt the panic set in on her as she raced away from the doorway and back up to the top of the stairs, managing to hear the conversation continue. Her mother had not left the kitchen and no one had been sent to retrieve her. She forced her breath steady and once again listened.

"What about Centros?" Mrs. Parkinson said softly, swallowing hard. Ginny knew her from her _appearance_ at Harry's wedding. She had caused quite the stir. Why Pansy hadn't gutted her yet, she wasn't sure. "We can't just leave him laying upstairs."

"What do you propose we do?" Moody asked in his usual, gruff voice. Ginny could hear him shift his position as his cane clanked against the ground.

"Use him as a meat shield?" Kimberly asked innocently. Ginny had to stifle a giggle; the thought of using a dead old man as a shield had a certain appeal to it she found she rather liked.

"KIMBERLY!"

"Just an idea!" Kimberly said quickly.

"We'll just do what we did with your father," said yet another woman; Ginny didn't remember hearing her before, but assumed the brunette lady in the kitchen was the origin of the voice. "A small, private burial." There was a deep sadness in this voice, as though she had just recently lost someone very close to her. Ginny didn't quite understand the attachment, but continued to listen, gradually slinking down the steps to attempt a glance into the kitchen.

"So cheery," said Sarah dryly.

"Does he have any family?" Her mother again.

"A dead sister," said Harry in a solemn voice. This 'Centros' person suddenly seemed familiar.

"A wife?" Mrs. Weasley asked; her tones were soft and caring. "Children?"

The room went quiet. Each person took it in turn to look away from her as she set breakfast down at the table and began dishing their meals in silence.

The silence was finally broken as Luna's head tilted slightly and her lips parted. "Don't you think he'd have taken them into hiding with him if he did?"

"He _is _a Slytherin."

"HEY!" Blaise wheeled on the speaker, who, by what Ginny could see through the crack, was a blonde sitting unnaturally close to Kent Aragon. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing, nothing.," the blonde remedied instantly.

The room again fell silent. Only the sound of scraping against the bottom of the fry pan could be heard as Mrs. Weasley dumped the last bit of extra egg she could manage onto Harry's already very full plate.

"No, no kids," she mumbled to herself, "no wife."

"At least he didn't die alone."

"Yeah, whoever killed him made sure of that," Luna said sarcastically. The words sounded almost awkward leaving her mouth, as though they were words that ought to stay unspoken.

"Why are you so determined that he was killed, Luna?" Harry asked, staring at the blonde with a quizzical expression.

"Because he was in perfect health when he arrived here," Luna said simply, her air of detachment slightly less profound than usual. "A man doesn't just die in the middle of the night of no causes."

"Old age," Kimberly said, trying not to laugh. It was quite clear that she believed that Centros' advancing years were almost certainly responsible for his death.

"He was fifty-two, that's hardly old," said Mrs. Parkinson, shifting in her seat uncomfortably. She clearly had grown somewhat attached to the man, even during his short stay.

"That's _ancient!_" Kimberly blurted. Earning a round of glares from the adults.

"Hey," Mrs. Parkinson said in a hurt tone-of-voice. "I'm almost fifty!"

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch," Kent snapped. Defending his sister was nearly an instinct for him.

"You'll get old too, you know," said the brunette lady that looked rather like the Aragon twins. She took the fry pan from a frazzled Mrs. Weasley's hands and walked toward the sink, waving her wand so the pan could begin to scrub itself.

"You're thirty-seven," Kimberly shouted after the woman that Ginny now assumed was her mother. "_That's_ hardly old."

"I'll go get his body," Harry mumbled walking toward the door; once again Ginny raced up the stairs to see Harry take a single step outside the kitchen.

"And the sword?" Pansy asked softly, causing Harry to pause in-step and turn to face her.

"We'll look at it after the funeral," Harry responded simply, to which the everyone nodded curtly and hazarded picking up their forks to begin a silent breakfast. "Until then, Pans, keep it close."

Harry headed up toward the stairs; Ginny slinked toward the shower room, pulling the towel from around her neck to dangle in her hand; her hair was still quite wet and the back of her white blouse had become transparent with dampness.

"Good morning," Ginny said in her best impersonation of one who had just woken from a deep sleep.

Harry nodded. "Morning."

* * *

"Minerva," Pomona called after the deputy headmistress, racing toward the older woman, "you know we have to do _something_

."

"Of course I do," Minerva's voice was slightly shaky and fearful. Fear was an emotion the transfiguration professor never revealed; but Pomona could see it clear as day. "But with the Carrows watching our every move its not exactly easy."

"True," Pomona said, setting her left hand on her hip; holding her wand in her right tightly. "Getting help would certainly be easier if Snape's pets weren't running loose in the castle." She shifted position, eyeing Minerva with a sense of urgency. "I still can't believe Dumbledore trusted him."

"I know, neither can I," Minerva sighed; her shoulders sank, as did the little positivity that lingered on her visage. "But he's gone now and we know that he's not trustworthy."

From somewhere in the castle, there was an enormous crashing sound; a cross between the world ending and an explosion of existence. Either way, the two women's hearts nearly gave out at the sound.

"The wards aren't going to hold up much longer, Minerva."

"I _know,_" Minerva fretted, discretely nibbling on the ends of her nails. "Would you like to propose a solution rather than pointing that out again?"

Before Pomona could speak in response, Aurora Sinistra bolted into the room. The door slammed against the wall from the speed of her entry, causing several of the portraits to scream in protest.

"Minerva!" Aurora breathed, holding onto her stomach to catch her breath. McGonagall suspected that the Astronomy teacher had ran from her study in the tower. "Sybill's tower's collapsed." These words caused the already intense worry building within the deputy headmistress to spiral into panic. "Hogwarts is under attack, Minerva!"

"And the students?" she croaked, her eyes closing in hopes of a peace-baring answer.

"Snape took your advice," Sinistra responded quickly, "He's having the ghosts and Filch lead the students out of the castle and down to Hogsmeade. Parents are being contacted as we speak."

"That much is good, I suppose."

"Minerva," Aurora pleaded, "we need to evacuate the castle as well."

"I don't understand," Pomona's eyes were out of focus as the gears within her head spun at full speed. "Why is he attacking the castle to begin with?"

Minerva swallowed; she knew the answer, but wished she didn't – wished anything that it weren't true. "To drag Potter into this."

* * *

The group sat in silence around the sitting room; each taking it in turn to stare at another, usually Ginny, and then avert their eyes when they sensed the other returned their gaze.

When the door to Grimmauld Place opened, the game came to an end, as did the silence.

"Oh, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said, an air of relief in her voice as she wrapped her arms around her husband and covered his cheeks with kisses. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

"Of course I'm alright," Arthur mumbled dismissively, kissing his wife quickly on the lips. He pulled back to look at her intently. "Molly, is it true?"

She frowned. "I'm afraid so. Centros is dead, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley hesitated to speak. His lips parted several times in a silent dance, only to close again in final step. "He was a good man," he finally managed; Harry stared at Mr. Weasley, watching as the man's emotionless face betrayed him.

"Something troubling you Arthur?"

"Yeah.." Pansy said, her words coated thickly with sarcasm, "a dead guy in the foyer, perhaps?"

"Your aunt Muriel has been arrested, Molly,"

"Arrested?" Mrs. Weasley squeaked, jumping back. Several others in the room looked up in interest. "On what charge?"

"That's what's got me worried, Molly," Arthur said solemnly, trying to tear his eyes away from Centros' lifeless form. "I thought it was just one of their schemes, you know? Get someone close to us to force _him_," Harry knew that the 'him' Mr. Weasley was referring to was, in fact, him. "Out of hiding and into the hands of You-Know-Who. The charges brought against her, however, are legitimate."

Molly's eyes widened in shock. "What charges, Arthur?" she gasped.

"Possession of a dark artefact," he replied, staring his wife directly in her brown eyes. "A very, very dark one, too. Perkins at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts office has been put in charge of the investigation." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "The tiara, Molly, the tiara."

"That God-awful thing she kept trying to push off on Fleur?" Sarah's mother asked; her nose was scrunched up in disgust, remembering the hideous tiara that Muriel had tried forcing on Fleur at the wedding, insisting she wear it. It would "set the whole thing off" she had said. The only thing it sent off was a few people's gag reflexes before it was chucked back at the old woman, never to be worn during the ceremony.

"Zat 'sing was 'orrible." Fleur whined. "Eet – "

Molly didn't let her finish, however; though it was clear she agreed with her daughter-in-law. "We get the general idea, Fleur." She turned to face her husband. "The woman tried to hurt someone in my family. I hope she rots in Azkaban."

"Well, they brought her in this morning for booking, right?" Arthur continued his story retelling of the events surrounding Muriel's arrest, going into as great of detail as she could remember. "They'd prepared the tiara for lock-up and study to verify that it was dark... The department was broken into and the tiara was stolen."

"They make a mess?" Arielle asked curiously.

"Surprisingly little, actually." Arthur responded, then went on. "Perkins' office is a bit messed up, but it was nothing he couldn't right with a wave. They – and I'm saying they because no one person could have done it all alone – did leave something behind, though. A rose."

"A rose?" Hannah said in disbelief.

"A white rose." Mr. Weasley confirmed, turning to face Hannah, but looking at Harry. "Rather strange, actually. A single white rose in place of where the tiara had been."

"Doesn't sound like the work of a Death Eater," Harry noted.

"No kidding," Blaise agreed. "They don't have the I.Q.s to pull off a job clean like that. They'd break every rule in the book and every person in the Ministry to get to what they want."

"Unless it was an inside job?"

"They suspect Muriel was in on it," Arthur said grimly. "Unlikely, seeing as she was locked away in a temporary holding cell, but they're trying to pin it on her anyway. The Minister was not happy."

"The Minister?" Libra snorted. "Of course he wouldn't be happy, we reckon he's been under Voldemort's control since he took the job."

"But why the white rose?" Genevieve asked, looking at Arthur as if he had all of the answers. He simply shrugged in response.

"True, that makes no sense," Sarah said, sitting forward in her seat. "No Death Eater would touch a rose,"

To everyone's surprise, Narcissa spoke next. She had remained relatively quiet since the initial discussion of Centros' death and had, much to Libra's pleasure, kept her thoughts and words to herself. "Not unless they thought of it as a symbol of purity."

"Isn't the Dark Mark symbol enough?" Nicki asked from around the kitchen door, peaking out just enough that those that saw her could have easily confused her for a Muggle's idea of a ghost.

Ginny watched the participants in the room as they engaged in conversation, many of them animatedly expressing their thoughts and ideas on her great-aunt's ordeal.

"Do you think it's – you know – one of _them_?" Nick stammered nervously, swallowing to force some stability to his shaky voice. Libra walked toward him and gently took his hand in a simple gesture of affection and held it, calming his nerves some. "It could be one of _them, _you know, if it's a super dark artefact like the Ministry says it is."

"I don't know," Harry admitted. "If it's a dark artefact, there's a possibility. I'm not chasing after it, though. Not till we can figure out how to destroy the others."

"Maybe that's what the sword is for?" Libra put forth as she released her boyfriend's hand to allow him to return with his sister in the kitchen.

Ginny twirled the locket around her neck lovingly, running it through her fingers once and again, feeling the cool metal against glide against her soft skin.

"Perhaps."

"It _is_ Goblin steel." Bill pointed out, imagining the sharp blade in his mind. "Highly resistant to magical damage."

Nick and Nicki stepped out from behind the kitchen door, each was covered from head to toe in a thick layer of baker's flour.

"Dinner's rea...dy..." Nicki said excitedly, unaware of the grimace on her brother's face – partially because of the looks the room was giving her, as well as the distraction a barn owl whipping through the window caused.

"We seem to be getting a lot of those lately," Kimberly said dryly, shifting her position against Blaise in preparation for supper.

"Who's it from?" Gabrielle asked, a slight hint of her diminishing accent still present in her intonation.

"An 'LB'." Harry responded, unfolding the parchment to read the contents of the short letter.

"LB?" Blaise asked out loud, not sure who 'LB' was.

"From Lavender?" Pansy looked interestedly at the letters on the paper and read them to herself, frowning as she read of the situation at Hogwarts and the many grievances those remaining had against the new staff.

* * *

Terry walked down the empty corridor on the seventh floor, passing where the door to the Room of Requirement was for the third time as he pleaded mentally for entrance. His steps slowed as a large iron door appeared, and halted completely as a hand reached around that same door, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside.

"Took you long enough," Lavender said; her words came out in an eerie hiss. Terry Boot found himself pinned against the wall immediately inside the Room of Requirement, Lavender breathing heavily down his neck. When she noticed the awkwardness of the situation and Terry's surprised expression, she released him and turned around on the heel of her shoe, casting a glance at the others in the room.

Terry rubbed his sore neck where the cloth of his robes had rubbed against his throat. "That hurt," he whined, frowning at the leader of the Defence Association of Hogwarts, the "Last Guard" as they called themselves.

"It's going to hurt a lot more if we don't do something," Lavender stated, pacing before the other members of the group who looked at her as though she were a Death Eater.

"We could just owl Harry?"

"I already did that, Padma," Lavender confessed. "But it could be hours before they're able to get here. We're going to have to fight; We've not been duelling and practising all year for nothing."

There were several nods among the people in the group, as well as several concerned stares.

"This is suicide, you know."

"This is our school," Lavender said firmly, closing her right hand into a fist as she stared into a window high-up in the room. "And, besides, if You-Know-Who is out there, we could take him out. If not, we could at least get some revenge for – "

"For what happened at the Ministry?" Tamara Jacobsen interrupted, "Lavender, we have to put that behind us, you _know _we do. This is stupid."

Lavender wheeled on the Gryffindor girl. "The North Tower has collapsed, Tamara." Lavender found herself to be shouting, and tried to calm herself so she could control the volume of her voice. "If we don't do_something, _we won't have a school to come back to."

"And if _we _don't get out of here, _we _won't be coming back," Tamara protested, standing on her feet to stare Lavender directly in the eyes; she was younger, but taller than Lavender.

"I've already called for Harry's help," Lavender said in a low voice, not breaking the gaze of the girl standing before her. "If he shows and we're not here, we've asked him to risk his life for nothing."

* * *

The trees swayed in the afternoon sun, letting in a random trickle of light. From within the forest, one would never suspect the time to be midday, but Ron, who'd spent the last four hours dodging Acromantula webs and looking over his shoulder for sentient cars, knew all the time – it had been far, far too long without Hermione at his side, to have to hold and love, and he was prepared to do anything to get her back.

His gut instinct had let him first to the Leaky Cauldron; when that had proven a dead end, he went straight to the Forbidden Forest, the favoured land of all things dark and dangerous.

Ron felt his heart jump as he heard a large crack and crash noise come from somewhere in the distance. He worried that it came from within the forest, but subconsciously knew that it was from somewhere outside; he hoped it wasn't Hogwarts.

He continued searching through the forest, swallowing hard to control his reactions every time a twig snapped or insect flew by. His time spent in the forest had taught him that his paranoia was not wholly unjustified.

"Ron?" came a faint whisper. Ron recognised that voice. His heart leapt with joy and then sank with a sense of doom. Wherever she was, she was likely imprisoned and guarded.

"Hermione?" Ron called, picking his pace up as he ran toward her voice. It only grew fainter, however.

"Ron." Her words were nearly inaudible. He had to stop his search to listen. "Please. Help me." He frowned when he noticed the sound was coming from within his pocket.

Sighing, he slumped down against a large tree root and pull the only things he had with him from his pocket, an photograph of Hermione, whose chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him, and the Deluminator he'd been given by his old headmaster.

"If she's awake and... and alive," he whispered to himself, "why can't I find her? Why can't I feel her?"

Absently, he turned the silver object around in his hand and clicked it.

"Ron." The voice was coming from his Deluminator. He wanted to cry; his only hope of finding Hermione was a fake – hearing her voice from within a useless cigarette lighter. He found a little solace in the fact that he hadn't been imagining her voice.

"Hermione, where are you?" he whispered, choking back tears.

"Well if it isn't the weasel looking for his 'one true wuv'," came a mocking voice from behind him, causing him to drop the Deluminator and portrait in shock as he spun around, wand drawn, only to be hit in the chest with a spell of the other wizard's own casting.

* * *

"Luna," Harry asked, shifting against a splintered mop, trying for a better position in the very awkward place he shared with the girl in front of him. She had something very important to tell him, she had said. Why she had to tell him in a broom cupboard, however, was still a mystery. "Why are we in the broom cupboard?"

"The Altusedos can't get in here," Luna said. Her expression showed that she was being entirely serious. She believed what she said, even if no one else, in their right mind or otherwise, did.

"The what?"

"The Altusedos." Luna explained, "they're small; they have the head of a beetle and the body of a spider and love to feast on secrets and whispers."

Harry was slightly annoyed by Luna's eccentricities, but allowed her to continued, prompting her with a simple question he hoped she didn't warp into some opportunity to explain her bizarre beliefs.

"What.." Harry began, pausing mid-thought to rephrase his statement. "What did you want to talk to me about, Luna?"

As always, Luna came out flatly with her opinion. "I think that Ginny killed Centros."

Harry kept quiet, choosing instead to listen to what Luna had to say. He had similar suspicions.

"Well, not Ginny, exactly," Luna said, her serious voice becoming dreamy again. "I think she's been possessed by a Humming Tumblebezoar, but that's just my opinion. No one has really thought very highly of my opinion so far," Harry noticed, even with the very limited lighting, that Luna was blushing, he didn't think it was possible for her. "Except Neville, of course. He's talking with Pansy now."

Harry nodded subtly. "So, you..." Harry paused again, but gave up on trying to dodge her strange answers. "Ginny's possessed, then?"

"Yes," Luna agreed. "By a Humming Tumblebezoar. It explains everything quite nicely. The difference in personality, the paranoia, and even why her breasts are so much bigger than they used to be."

Harry didn't think they'd gotten any bigger, then chastised himself for having so much as thought about it. He frowned at Luna.

"You believe me, don't you?" Luna put her hand on his hip and leant forward toward him. Harry shifted out of her touch – he suspected her action was innocent, and, so, nodded in agreement.

There was a knock at the door.

"If you two lovers are done in there, there's a letter for you, Harry," Blaise called, knocking on the door again as Harry pushed it open.

"Oh," Blaise looked thoroughly confused when he saw Luna emerge from closet after Harry. "Um, I won't say anything, I promise."

"We were just talking, Blaise," Harry insisted, catching the look in the dark boy's eyes.

"_Right," _he chuckled to himself in disbelief.

* * *

Ron blinked repeatedly, trying to force the grogginess away from his eyes so that he could take in his surroundings, assess the situation, and make it out alive.

"Ron?" It was Hermione's voice, and it sounded very close. "Ron, is that you?" He could smell her hair; he nearly let himself relax.

Her proximity was more than enough to shake his body into full alert. "Hermione?"

"Ron! Oh, thank Mer - " Her words were cut off by her scream – a sharp, piercing, gut-wrenching scream as she writhed against her bonds in pain.

"I said keep quiet, bitch."

Hermione screamed a second time, this one even more intensely agonising than the first. Ron fought against his bonds, loosening them only slightly; the ropes dug into his skin, rubbing them raw as he fussed to free himself, no matter the cost, to save his Hermione.

His heart broke when he heard her crying. "Hermione!" he cried, only to see Draco spin on him and, with a sneer on his face, directed his wand at Ron.

"Oh, the weasel has awakened!" He laughed, then with a thrust of his wand shouted, "_Crucio!"_

Ron could feel the pain ripple through his body, tearing at his sanity with each wave of pain that threatened to overtake him. He forced his lips closed, biting his tongue to prevent the scream he felt coming. He tasted blood, but anything to prevent giving Draco Malfoy pleasure was more than worth it.

"The one _boy _that stands in the way of me having and _keeping _what I want."

"And what is it that you want, hmm, Draco?" Ron said through gritted teeth as Draco released his Cruciatus curse.

"_Her._" He said in a sickeningly sweet way. Ron watched as he turned to the sky and continued his own musings, confident in his safety. "I love the way she screams when she hits her cl – "

He was cut off as Ron finally succeeded in breaking free of his restraints, leaping and crashing into Draco when ancient magic failed him. For some reason, none of it, of any kind, would work here.

"Ron?" He could hear Hermione panicking from several feet away. "RON?"

Ron and Draco fought one another like Muggles, Draco's wand forgotten several feet from his grasp. Draco began shouting as he landed a particularly brutal punch at Ron's nose.

"You idiots!" It was then that Ron saw that Draco hadn't been alone. In the dark night he could see the form of Peter Pettigrew, who he had not seen for several years, and another whose form was unfamiliar to him. "Do SOMETHING!"

"Move it, Tanya," Peter yelled, scrambling to pull Ron off of Draco. The rat man froze, however, being hit in the chest with a stunning spell. Somehow, Ron had managed to get hold of a wand, he suspected it was Draco's, and took advantage of the situation.

Pettigrew fell to the ground, limp and lifeless; the other called Tanya tripped over the body, causing her to fall flat on her face and her killing curse to miss. In one swift move, Ron elbowed Draco and stunned the other Death Eater. Behind him, he heard the rustling of leaves as Draco fled.

Favouring his left side, Ron took to his feet and whipped the wand in his hand forward. The bonds keeping Hermione were loosed.  
_  
_"Thank Merlin," she breathed, racing toward him to embrace him fully, something she had been unable to do for what seemed like an eternity. "Oh, I've missed you, I love you," she kissed him full on the mouth repeatedly, crying his name in relief. "I love you, Ron."

"Hermione, are you okay, did he – did they hurt you?"

Hermione went silent.

"He didn't?" Ron blanched.

"Of course he did," Hermione snapped, her cheerful mood faltering. "You know who he is."

"That bastard!" Ron made to charge after Draco.

"RON!" Hermione grabbed his collar and pulled him back; he made a gagging noise and a small whine before turning to face her again. "We need to go back to Harry, tell him what's happened."

"We can't," Ron said softly.

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Ron asked, trying to shift the subject to something other than why they could not and should not return to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione went quiet, turning her head to listen for anything; it was silent – even the two Death Eaters at their feet failed to stir.

"Earlier, that noise."

"The... what noise?" Hermione frowned.

"It sounded like something big was falling," Ron said urgently. "Hermione, I think Hogsmeade ... or maybe worse, _Hogwarts,_is being attacked."

"That would explain why _they_were here."

They stared at each other for a moment before Ron worked up the courage to speak again. Now that his adrenaline had died down and his nerves were calming, his surroundings were suddenly frightening again.

"What did they want with you, anyway?" Ron asked, placing a hand on his fiancée's shoulder. "I mean – other than the obvious."

"They were hoping they could use me to lure Harry, from what I gathered." She hugged him tightly and sighed in relief. "I never thought you find me. I tried for days to Blink away, I couldn't ... I could do any of the ancient magic."

Ron took Hermione's hand and thought the ancient magic incantation for Blinking. When nothing happened, he grimaced, kicking Pettigrew in the stomach to vent some of his frustration.

"We're going to have to walk out of here, c'mon let's get out of here before Aragog finds us."

"Aragog is dead, Ron."

"He has family," Ron swallowed, stepping away from the Death Eaters and toward what he hoped would be a freer piece of the forest.

"Right," Hermione mumbled, matching his pace as they raced in the direction of a large willow tree.

"Here," Ron said, stopping at the base of the enormous tree. "We should be able to Blink back to Grimmauld Place here."

* * *

Luna and Harry followed Blaise into the kitchen, each wondering what was so important that they needed to follow. Granted, Harry was relieved for an excuse to free himself of close-quarters with Luna's eccentricity.

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted, racing over to her and throwing his arms around her, nearly knocking her over with his enthusiasm. "You're okay."

"No thanks to you lot," Ron spat bitterly. Harry glared at him, but offered his hand.

"Welcome back, Ron."

Genevieve entered into the kitchen, wielding an envelope. "Letter for you, Harry."

"Really? Oh, yeah." Harry reached to take the letter from her. "Who is it from?"

Mrs. Parkinson gave him the letter and watched as he turned it over, reading the addresser aloud. "Guild of the White Rose?"

Pansy walked into the kitchen, Neville behind her and a solemn expression on her face – till she saw Hermione in the corner of her eye. "HERMIONE?" she squealed, racing to hug her best friend and kiss her cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hermione fussed, trying to free herself of Pansy's tight hug. "Pansy!"

"Sorry," Pansy mumbled, giving Hermione another brief hug.

Libra spoke over the excited girls who had began chattering with one another. "Wait – white rose?" Libra said loudly, trying to draw their attention back to the subject at hand, "Didn't Mr. Weasley say that the people who stole the tiara left a white rose?"

"He did..."

"What does the letter say? Open it," Libra insisted, stepping as close to Harry as she could manage to sneak a peek at the text written on the parchment within.

Harry tore the envelope open and remove the parchment from inside. As he unfolded the beige paper, a thorn-less white rose appeared, resting on the parchment in his hand.

"A white rose." Hermione said dryly as Harry picked the flower up between his fingers. "How clever of them..." Harry looked at the rose closely, then turned to his adopted daughter, tucking the flower neatly behind her right ear.

Harry turned back to the letter, missing the sweet smile Libra had on her face. "Members of the Defence Association," he began, reading from the letter.

"That would be us," Blaise pointed out.

"Of course."

"Hush, would you?" Kimberly snapped; her boyfriend when quiet.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat and sank back against his seat. "Go on."

"Members of the Defence Association and the Order of the Phoenix, as members of similar organisations, we, the members of the Guild of the White Rose - " Harry was cut of by two soft sounds of Blinking. Lifting his head upward, his eyes met George's. Another person, female, stood behind him, and began to quote the letter from heart.

"- would like to invite you to meet our leader so that our organisations may work in tandem to make the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort a reality," Katie Bell spoke clearly and confidently. "Yes, yes. We learnt of your task to destroy the Horcruxes from your mistake at the Ministry of Magic and from some of our own reconnaissance."

"Katie!" Harry, Pansy, Hermione, and Ron gasped in shock. Seeing one of the old Gryffindor Quidditch team members before them, claiming to be in control of an anti-Voldemort organisation was something none of them had so much as dreamt of.

"Yes, it's me," Katie said with a sigh. "We've been busy with our own affairs for some a while, but we managed to locate and destroy one of our own." She snapped her fingers together. As she did so, there was a flash of blinding white light and the sound of something small and metallic hitting the floor. Blinking several times to regain his sight, Harry saw a tiara, the tiara Muriel had pushed so adamantly at the wedding, fall to the ground. It had countless holes where, it appeared, acid had burned through. "Tiara of Ravenclaw. We've been spying on the Ministry for months, watching their workings, finding every hole in security we could. When that tiara came through the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department and was deemed a dark artefact, we suspected it was a Horcrux. When we tried to destroy it, our suspicions were confirmed."

"How did you destroy the Horcrux?" Harry asked interestedly, staring at Katie curiously.

"Basilisk Venom," George said simply. "Fred and I managed to get a hold of some recently, we were going to see if we could imitate some of it's properties for a new type of Acid Pops – it wasn't a lot, just a little, but it was enough." He shrugged. "We couldn't, though, and the Guild was looking for a way – a fast way – to destroy the Horcrux." He paused for a moment, then continued, "Well, I didn't know what they wanted it for at the time, but it was Katie, and I had no reason not to trust her, right?" He smiled at Katie.

Sarah looked positively livid. George saw this and changed his face to express emotional neutrality. "I mean, we played Quidditch together for what – six years?" Katie nodded curtly.

"She could have been an imposter," Sarah turned her head away from George and stared out the kitchen door and up the stairs, where Ginny was to be resting. "You – "

"I knew it was her," George said defensively.

Sarah looked at him with a pained expression, staring straight into his eyes. "Did you scan her?"

Katie look at George, awaiting his answer. "Yes."

"You scanned me?" Katie had taken Sarah's anger and worked it for her own.

"Standard safety precaution, nothing more," George said quickly, wishing he'd kept his smile to his self. "Just to make sure you were who you appeared."

"We still have two Horcruxes to destroy, don't we?" Hermione said, thinking aloud. "You guys never destroyed them, did you?"

"Yes, Ms. Nag." Blaise joked, earning himself one of Hermione's classic glares.

"Well... if you have an idea – put it forward."

* * *

"The sword?" Harry asked, seeing where Katie was going."Yeah, we got it."

"I assumed you had when it turned up missing at the Ministry," Katie said, pausing in her pacing to make her statement. "It's made of Goblin steel, I think it may be strong enough to destroy the Horcruxes."

"A sword?" Libra raised an eyebrow at the thought of a mere sword destroying such a dark artefact.

"A Goblin steel sword," Katie pointed out. "It absorbs any destructive properties for its own. If it's _the _sword, it should have taken up destructive power of the basilisk venom when you killed the thing."

"Well, where is it?" Ron asked, standing from where he stood in preparation of retrieving the ruby-encrusted masterpiece.

It was Pansy that spoke, though in a rather hushed tone. "Locked-up in our room."

"We'll get it," Hermione said enthusiastically, taking to her fiancé's side and reaching for his hand. "It's been a while since I've seen the rest of this place. It will be nice to see what's changed."

"We stopped redecorating a while ago."

Ron let out a soft chuckle. He found himself relieved that Hermione had convinved him to return to Grimmauld Place. Despite how he'd acted before leaving, they understood his emotion and had forgiven him. "Well, we'll get it anyway."

"Wait!" Kimberly called after them.

"What?" they paused momentarily, looking at the older of the older of the Aragon twins curiously.

When Kim caught the sideways stare of the rest of the people in the room, she changed her intentions, though reluctantly. "Nevermind," she waved her hand dismissively and watched as the two left the kitchen.

"This isn't going to be good," Kimberly said in a hushed voice as Ron and Hermione became out of earshot. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

"They'll find out sooner or later," Kent said with a dull drone.

There were two screams coming from the stairs, and then a delayed, third shout of surprise.

"Ginny!" came Hermione's surprised voice from outside the kitchen.

"Sooner," Narcissa chimed, sinking back in her chair. Her blonde hair fanned against the dark green and brown upholstery. Several people in the kitchen took a deep breathed and listened in on the conversation taking place at the stairs.

"What – who – who are you?" Ron was perhaps more shocked than even Mrs. Weasley had been. He hadn't fainted yet, however.

"I'm your sister, you toss pot," Ginny said irritably.

"My sister is _dead,"_Ron countered, glaring at Ginny.

"Ginny?" Hermione breathed, staring at the girl before her, the same girl whose death she had only recently accepted.

"The one and only," Ginny said dryly, looking at each her brother and friend with a look of agitation.

Harry shouted, "Ron, just get the sword."

Ron appeared before Harry, having Blinked into the room. "You didn't tell me she was_alive_."

"She showed up when you were ... gone," Harry said, resisting the urge to shout that it couldn't be her.

Ron spoke in a low whisper, "is it really her?"

Harry thought for a moment, trying to word his statement so that, if Ginny overheard, she would not pick-up on the group's suspicions. "It certainly seems to be. Though none of us is completely convinced."

"Well, it's not like she's got a hip flask anywhere...," Ron said snidely. "She _is_my sister, right? I suppose I should be happy..." He rested himself against Kreacher's cupboard. "But the funeral, who did we bury?"

Hermione entered the room, wielding the sword of Godric Gryffindor. She walked around Ron and handed the blade to him, allowing him to inspect it.

Ginny poked her head around the doorframe.

"Is it safe to come in now?" she asked in a small voice. The locket Harry knew to be a Horcrux dangled loosely from her thin and pale neck. Though she was at least conscious, she was not in the best of health.

Everyone was quiet. They stared at her nervously, waiting for something horrendous to occur. Molly Weasley would not so much as look in the direction of the girl who appeared to be her daughter – something inside her wanted to be ecstatic, to embrace this girl as her own, but something else inside her told her that something was very wrong.

"Yes," Pansy croaked, trying to cover up their suspicions as well as her own, "Yes, it's safe to come in."

"It's best that people with strong personalities do this...," Katie explained, watching Harry handle Hufflepuff's cup. "The Horcrux can be brutal and you're going to want someone who can – "

"I'll do it." Hermione and Pansy echoed together. They exchanged a momentarily confused look, then nodded at one another, acknowledging that each would destroy one of the dark artefacts they had nearby.

Hermione took the goblet from Harry's hand and held it for a moment, looking at it with a stare of contempt, as though it were to blame for all the rough times she had experienced over the last several months. Inhaling, she set the Horcrux down at her feet.

"The sword," she whispered, almost inaudibly. At once, Ron took a step toward her and offered her the sword. In it's brilliantly reflective blade, the eyes of all those observing could be seen, each mirroring the emotions bound within.

Hermione held the sword in her hand for a moment, getting used to the feel of a magical Muggle weapon in her hands. She raised her arms and prepared to stab the cup.

"No!" Ginny squeaked, racing toward Hermione to pull the sword away from her. "Don't!" She caught herself and froze. "It's a really nice cup...," she was cut off as a bright red light shot from the tip of Moody's wand and hit her back. Her legs buckled and she fell to the ground, free of consciousness.

"Alastor!" Genevieve gasped, looking at the ex-Auror in horror.

"Didn't want her causing fuss," Alastor said with a gruff voice. "Besides," he chuckled heartily, "it'll make getting the locket a bit easier."

"I hate it when you make sense," Pansy's mother grumbled.

"And I do it so often," Alastor said with a light-hearted beat to his words. Genevieve grinned in response.

"If you two are going to shag," Pansy breathed, her expression very serious, "use a room upstairs."

Everyone except Genevieve burst into laughter, even Alastor found humour in the comment, though off-colour it most certainly was.

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, YOUNG LADY!"

"Guess I got my hopes up for nothing then, didn't I?" Moody chipped in, grinning widely. Genevieve stood with her eyes wide and her mouth open, lost for words as more laughter filled the room.

Genevieve went silent, for fear of humiliating herself further. She had been caught flirting, a terrible crime indeed.

While the others' giggling died down, Hermione buried the blade of Godric's sword into the Cup before her. A piercing scream fulminated from the cup, causing those in the room to cover their ears or risk loss of hearing.

"You can't see it can you?" came a distant voice, one that sounded very much like Hermione's red-headed fiancé.

"What Ron?"

"I didn't say anything!" Ron protested.

"Of course you can't," Ron's voice continued, though his lips did not move. "I don't feel that way about you. I never have, I can't! You're hardly good enough to be a friend, let alone a lover."

Hermione's eyes welled with tears.

"I didn't!" Ron exclaimed, trying to near Hermione only to be forced away from her by his brother, Bill.

"Stab it again, Hermione," Katie pleaded. "This time, deeper, quickly!" The sense of urgency in Katie's voice was intense. "If you don't, it will continue to torment you!"

Hermione had broken into uncontrollable sobbing, she rose the sword half-heartedly above her head and prepared to swing when the form of her fiancé appeared before her. Ghostly white and transparent, the Ron from the Cup smirked at her, laughing at her tears.

The phantom Ron swirled around Hermione in a teasing manner. "Of all those girls I slept with, you were definitely the worst," he paused briefly, then grinned maliciously. "But you were _accessible._The way Lavender's eyes would close when I'd kiss her every curve, the way Tamara would cry my name in release," Hermione's hands were clasped tightly around the handle of the sword, her knuckles were turning white with the force of her grip. "The way Romild-"

Hermione let out a growl of anger, and channelling all the frustrations within her, plunged the sword through the cup, causing the artefact to split and crack. There was a sound much like a muted explosion, then silence.

"My turn, then," Pansy tried to sound enthusiastic, but Harry could hear the terror in her voice. This was not going to be easy for her and she knew it.

Pansy took a few short steps toward the unconscious redhead who lay sprawled agaisnt the floor. Forcing the chain over Ginny's neck, Pansy could feel the icy cold, poisonous evil flowing within it.

"Sure looks harmless, doesn't it?" Pansy said awkwardly, scrunching her nose up in disgust as she held the locket up to her face. "Even if it _is_ugly."

Narcissa glared at Pansy; clearly, she disagreed with the statement of the locket's lack of beauty. Pansy turned away from the woman and placed her finger on the clasp that bound the locket shut.

"Sword," Pansy said, placing her hand out at her side in request. As Hermione shakily handed her the blade, a look of relief washed over her countenance. Her shoulders loosened as she took in a breath of air and watched Pansy work.

There was a click as the pendant of the locket opened. Pansy squeaked and dropped the Horcrux in shock as three pale, ghostly beings emerged from within. She could see her father's receding hairline, Harry's piercing eyes, and Hermione soft expression.

"Walter?" Genevieve breathed.

"Daddy?" Pansy said softly, sounding shockingly like a small child.

Pansy had gone nearly as colourless as the forms now floating above the locket. Her hold on the sword had loosened; she held it at her side, staring at the haunting form of her father.

Harry's ghostly form was the first to speak, his voice was distant and echoey. "I know what thoughts writhe within your unsettled mind,"

"Do you, now?" Pansy scoffed, raising the sword.

"Abandoned by your own family, detested by the woman who gave you life because you were not the son she craved," the ghostly Walter Parkinson laughed directly at the girl would would have been his daughter in life.

"She could have had more..." Pansy hissed through gritted teeth."No, I couldn't have had," Genevieve began, "I nearly died giving birth to you and the Mediwitch – ""Just shut-up." Pansy snapped, glowering at her mother. The hate that mirrored between the two was enough to bring water to a boil.

"Just stab the damned thing before you get bitchier," Her mother hissed, watching with a pained expression as her brave daughter began to cry.

The ghostly Hermione cackled maniacally, its translucent form swirled at the base of the locket."How do _you _deserve the Boy-Who-Lived? What gives you the _right _to call the Chosen One_husband, _when so many, _better," _the ghostly Harry gave her a look that ensured her that he agreed, "choices are out there?"

"Pansy..." Harry whispered softly. His wife, the woman who very rarely showed any emotion whatsoever, was crying. Tears rolled down her cheeks freely, revealing to any who had the slightest doubt that she was no more that cold-hearted, that she did, in fact, have a heart, that she was human, and that she, like everyone else in the world was vulnerable and in need of love and friendship.

"Pansy, destroy it before _it_ destroys you," Harry said in a peace-bringing tone of voice, as he set his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "I love _you_, Pansy."

Those few words were all Pansy needed to hear. Each syllable echoed within her mind as she fought the emotion within her and rose the sword; it was heavy, but mighty. Without hesitation, she plunged the sword straight into the heart of the locket and twisted. A sharp scratching of metal against metal pierced the ears of those present, but it was not an unpleasant noise – it was the sound of victory against one more of Voldemort's ties to life.

"So many better," the two voices of the Hermione and Harry from within the locket echoed together, pulling each other close as their lips met in an extravagant snog. "_Better,_better, better..." The voices faded, the last they heard was a demented laugh from the ghostly form of Pansy's father before a soft 'pop' and silence.

The sword crashed against the tiles on the floor. Pansy fell to her knees and wept.

As if through instinct, Harry knelt down behind her and put his arms around her waist, allowing her to turn around, place her face against his chest and cry. Pansy's mother made to move, but was dissuaded by Harry shaking his head subtley, who kissed her cheek and rocked her gently.

"The Horcrux is destroyed now, right?" Hermione asked, staring at the torn golden pendant that lay on the ground at her feet.

"Right."

"_Reparo,"_Hermione picked the now Horcrux-free pendant from the ground and slung it around Ginny's bare neck. "She won't know the difference."

* * *

"No sign of Potter yet, my Lord," Crabbe said, his lack of intellect bleeding through his every syllable.

"He will come," said the Dark Lord importantly, playing with the crease on his robes impatiently. "She will make sure of it."

The Death Eater stared at his master momentarily before deciding that it is was safe enough to ask a simple question.

"Bellatrix, my Lord?"

Voldemort threw his head back, laughing derisively. "I would not send such an incompetent fool for such a vital task," his face looked horrible distorted with the crooked smile fading from his laughter. "The girl."

"Of course not, my Lord. I – "

He was cut off by the sound of footsteps; three forms emerged from the thick of trees. Two dark, masked forms and a third, limp, its brown and dark green shawls soaked in blood.

"The North Tower has collapsed," called the tallest of the group, racing toward the Dark Lord, bowing in step. "We have a prisoner. The seer, my Lord!"

"Bring her here."

The other Death Eater took to the order immediately, stepping into the dim light provided by the small gap in the treetops.

Unceremoniously, he dumped the body of the woman he carried. The seer stirred; the smell of sherry had not yet left her robes. She couldn't remember where all the blood had come from, however, and was alarmed instantly by its presence. She struggled to her feet, only to fall flat on her back in agony as she learned they were broken.

"Ah, the seer who gave the prophecy of the boy's demise," the Dark Lord said haughtily, "what an honour it is for you to meet me before you die."

* * *

"I swear, Lavender, if I die, I'm _so_ taking you with me," Tamara said playfully throwing a spell toward a Death Eater advancing on her; the white blast of light hit the man full in the face, causing him to spiral backward, hitting several of his peers.

"Thanks, Tamara," said Lavender sarcastically, glaring at her friend from the corner of her eye. "It's great to know I won't be left behind."

"You're welcome, lover bird," Tamara giggled, the sparks from her wand turned a Death Eater into a pig. "Whatever happened to you and Tobias?"

"Oh, him," Lavender said, blushing.

"Don't tell me you didn't – _Stupefy!" _Another Death Eater spiralled away as Tamara dodged a killing curse."Don't tell me there was nothing between you. I saw how you looked at each other." A spell came racing at her, "_Protego!" _she cried,then took a moment to grin at the girl beside her."C'mon, Lavender. I saw you two snogging in the halls, too."

"We never – _Duro!"_The clothes of the Death Eater her spell hit turned to stone, confusing the man considerably. He could not move any part of himself and grunted for one of his comrades to free him – none of them seemed interested."We never snogged in the halls," Lavender admitted with a sigh. "I never got to see him that often, actually. It's strange, really. I only – _Stupefy! - _get to see him before and after classes, we've not had a single class together all year."

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Lavender narrowly missed being struck by the eerie green light that shot past her and it the brick of the castle, causing a large chunk to fly out and knock her onto her back, gashing a deep cut in the back of her leg.

"Watch it Lav-lav," Terry shouted, racing in front of her to sneak a chance at hitting a Death Eater trying to take advantage of Lavender's unfortunate position. "_Incarcerous!_" He shouted, darting back to his position as Lavender shakily took to her feet, mending her wound as best she could with her wand.

"Did he just flirt with you?" Tamara looked a little puzzled, hiding behind a fallen pile of rubble as she attempted to help Lavender to her feet.

"Yeah..." Lavender sounded a little confused.

Tamara rocketed around the corner of the rubble and shot a spell, "_Stupefy!_" Whipping back around to see Lavender upright with her wand outstreched, she continued,"Tobias never showed up at the meeting, did he?"

Lavender lowered her wand in contemplation. "No he did'n – "

"LAVENDER, LOOK OUT!" Lavender ducked as quickly as she could in her injured state. Tamara, quick thinking as always (she had been considered for Ravenclaw, but the hat insisted that she was best suited for Gryffindor), threw up a spell shield. "_PROTEGO!" _

"Thanks," Lavender breathed, straightening up again. "_Reducto!_" she blasted a small whole in the wall of brick surrounding her, using it as a port of attack. "But no, he didn't. I can't believe I didn't notice. What a great girlfriend I am... I hope he got out okay."

"You were just caught up in the excitement of the coming battle," Tamara said dismissively, her back against the rubble. "Merlin, are all the Death Eaters this easy? We needn't've practised." She spun around, casting yet another Death Eater away from the barrier.

In the distance, a frightened scream tore across the night sky.

"That sounded like - " Lavender and Tamara said together.

"GIANTS!"

It was then that the girls felt the ground shake around them, coming out from behind their clever protection, they saw several dozen men, each nearly as tall as Hogwarts itself, dragging their feet in the direction of the school – all of them wielding clubs or staves.

"Oh, hell." Tamara gasped, a sense of doom overtaking her expression. "We're screwed."

"What are you doing out here? Students were supposed to leave to Hogsmeade Village over an hour ago!" The deputy headmistress shrieked at them, charging in their direction which, given her raising number of acquired years, was slightly amusing. Susan, Padma, and Parvati appeared to following unwillingly behind her.

"Professor - "

"No. Ms. Brown, Ms. Jacobsen," she began, ignoring Lavender's argument completely, "take Mr. Boot with you and get down – "

"_STUPEFY!" _Padma shouted, causing Minerva to jump toward the Ravenclaw girl.

"Ms. Patil!" she breathed, glaring at her when she saw a small group of Death Eaters headed their way.

"_Protego!" _cried Parvati, a faint magical field appeared before them. There was an ear-splitting crash as a bright purple wave smashed against the barrier and dissipated. Waving her wand quickly and surely, Tamara cast a stunning spell that caused the receiving Death Eater to hit at tree as he spiralled back and snapped upon impact.

"And.. Ms. Patil!" McGonagall was astounded that the students had performed so well. "Who - "

"We're part of the Defence Association that re-formed on campus after Harry left, professor." Terry explained, looking past his transfiguration professor to watch for additional supporters of the Dark Lord. "We've been training all year in private for a fight like this." He looked proudly at her and smiled. "We call ourselves The Final Guard."

"Admirable, but - "

"_Protego!_"

"We're staying."

"Ms. Brown!"

"What are you going to do, expel us?" Susan giggled at her own joke.

"Point taken," the professor said dryly, looking at each of them in turn. "How many of you are there?"

"Professor – " Terry croaked, looking over her shoulder.

"Eleven, I'm the leader," Lavender responded promptly.

"_Ventus Permoveo!_" McGonagall shouted, seeing the Giant approaching behind them. A cloud of dust shot up into the air and formed itself into a humanoid shape. "Eleven? Oh, well, I suppose it will help. Watch yourselves, won't you."

The dust beast was clearly confusing the giant. The larger creature stood, open-mouthed and amazed at the conjuration before it.

"Can and will do, Professor." Lavender prepared to side-step the older woman and get back into combat. She picked up the her robes to make stepping easier, she had a slight limp, but was fine otherwise. "Besides, Harry's on his way."

McGonagall blanched. "He what?"

* * *

"Harry!" Katie shouted as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and ran into the room, a look of desperation on her face. Everyone turned from their seats at the table to focus their attention on her.

"Katie?"

"Harry, Hogwarts is being attacked!" Katie gasped, panting to catch her breath as she raced the words out from her mouth. "Some of the old Defence Association has stayed behind to defend it – but, Harry – Voldemort has far more supporters than we anticipated. Harry there are _thousands _of Death Eaters assaulting the wards and charms protecting Hogwarts. The north tower has collapsed completely, Trelawney is missing – presumed dead and - "

"Slow down, we can barely hear you," Libra said calmly, taking to her feet. "Catch your breath."

"We don't have a lot of time so I'm going to come flat out and say it. Hogwarts is screwed, Harry."

An owl came flying in through the doorway, narrowly dodging Katie and Libra as it flew straight to Harry, landed on the table and pecked at his fingers repeatedly.

"That's probably them asking for help,"

"Hogwarts is being attacked by..." Harry mumbled the letter as he read. "Yeah, it's them – it's Lavender asking for our help." He looked upward at Katie. "How long as this been going on?"

"I expect about an hour or two. I just found out about it myself, contacted you as soon as I knew, Harry, we need to – "

"Yes, we do." Harry turned to his godfather. "Sirius, can you organise the rest of the Order while the D.A. and I scout out the area?"

"Can do," Sirius said quickly, standing and motioning the members of the Order to do the same. "Where shall we meet?"

"Room of Requirement, reckon you can remember where it's at?"

"I'll give it a shot," Sirius chuckled.

"Anyone have concerns about Blinking to Hogwarts?" Harry asked quickly before preparing to go there himself.

"No," Sarah responded simply.

"I'm fine," Gabrielle added.

"No, I'm good," Pansy said grabbing Harry's arm and smiling widely. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Harry waved a short farewell to Sirius and vanished from where he had stood. He appeared in a room that he had not seen for what seemed like ages. It was very, very different now. All along the walls were beds and trunks, all full of materials from the students now flocking toward them.

Several of the Defence Association squeaked in surprise a noise like an explosion echoed through the room; not a single person moving toward them reacted, moving closer and closer as fast as they could, ready to engage.

"What the hell was that?" Libra said, shaken, as she searched the room for a source. Ginny looked uneasy.

"The sound of war."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm extremely sorry this chapter took as long as it did, but, in my defence, it was extremely, extremely lengthy. This chapter tops 11 thousand words and is over 32 pages. I _really _hope you enjoyed this chapter. Even if you aren't one to normally review, I encourage you to leave a little comment in a review as it would mean the world to me and help me get the last five chapters of the series done. Thanks!


	21. The Night of Falling Stars

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One – The Night of Falling Stars  
**

* * *

Sybill sat upward feebly, shaking from the pain in her legs and abdomen. Her glasses had been knocked from her face when her tower had fallen. She should have heeded Minerva's warning – should have left for Hogsmeade – anything to get herself clear from the school. But no! She didn't want to. It was a long walk down the steps – it was the same reason she rarely walked down to the meals in the Great Hall; well, one of them, anyway.

She could hardly see the ring of men around her. Each of them held their wands loosely at their side, staring at the _man, _if such a monster could be called a man, whose gaze was directed directly at _her – _that much should could make out. His crooked smile caused her to shudder involuntarily and to force back a shriek of pain as the brief motion caused the pain in her belly to amplify a hundred fold.

"What – what do you want with me?" Sybill asked, her voice trembling in fear. She suspected from the voices that whispered around her that she was not among friends. Their brutal treatment of her had been certain testament to that fact, for sure. The man with red eyes blinked a few times as if to signify to her that he understood, then threw his head back and laughed a high cackle. The others joined in softly, as if worried for their own lives.

"Ah, now, what could I want from a seer?" he asked softly, grazing her cheek with his nail. She could see him more clearly, now. His skin was pale and moist with sweat, whether from exertion or fear she could not know. He paused for a brief moment, removing his hand from her face to allow himself the dominant pose he so adored. "The prophecy." His voice was almost hollow. He began to speak slowly and forcefully, "I want the _prophecy."_

She nearly spoke to ask what prophecy he spoke of, but thought better of it. Instead she took several short breaths in quick succession, trying, in her mind, to work up what she hoped he would want to hear.

"Do not lie to me," he warned, staring at her directly with a piercing glare. "The Dark Lord always knows when he is being lied to."

She swallowed, hard. There was only one man that called himself 'the Dark Lord', a man so terrible that the world had been thrilled with his demise nearly seventeen years before. Yet, somehow, here he was before her._ Alive_.

She had been talked about by Dumbledore before he had died; she could hear his low whispers with Minerva each year at the end of term feasts. Always about a prophecy, his final year's end term as headmaster, she had caught her name mixed in with the talk of the prophecy. Had she given a prophecy without remembering she had?

"Answer me!" the Dark Lord shouted; she could hear the Death Eaters around her cowering. She flinched.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would escape.

"_Legillimens!"_

* * *

There was the sound of tearing cloth from the corridor as Harry and the others raced out of the Room of Requirement, whose door had been blasted free of the wall, to join the fray. He caught a brief glimpse of a tapestry from the stairs spiral downward to the ground floor. There were flashes of bright light – the occasional, harsh sound of a spell ripping through the air. There were at least a dozen men robed in flowing black robes, their faces concealed with the masks now synonymous with the name Death Eater.

Harry instantly began casting stunning spells, hitting two Death Eaters – the first in the chest, causing him to fly backward and crash into the wall, then slide downward, motionless. The second Death Eater smashed against the railing of a stairway, ricochetting of the edge and downward, landing on his neck on the first floor.

"Thanks," gasped a relieved Professor Septima Vector, narrowly dodging a Killing Curse when she turned to face the Boy-Who-Lived. Her eyes widened beyond what should have been humanly possible when she saw Harry and the people behind him. "You shouldn't be here," she breathed. Septima raced toward Harry, ignoring the spellfire around her. Her wavy blonde hair bounced as she took Harry's shoulder and began to lead him away from the scene. Pansy stopped her, stepping in their path.

"I'm here to fight," Harry said turning out of her hands. "And – "

"You-Know-Who is here!" Vector croaked, looking at Harry with a terrified look on her face. "_You_ need to get to safety, _now."_

"We're here to fight!" said a sure voice from behind them – Harry took a glance to see Katie Bell, Cho Chang, Amanda Coolidge, Cedric Diggory, Samantha Fawcett, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Jamie Wright each standing in a loose line – all with their wands drawn and a determined look on their faces. "This is the final battle and Voldemort," Vector shuddered, "is going down."

The was a long drawn-out scream. Everyone ran from their positions to re-join the fight – there was no time for arguing about safeties. They made it to the edge of the stair well in time to see an ally's body split in two.

* * *

Nick pocketed his wand in favour of utilising more of the ancient magic. It gave him more freedom for manoeuvrability, and with four Death Eaters backing he, Libra, Gabrielle, and Professor Sprout into a corner, any additional manoeuvrability, no matter how small, was welcome.

Libra cast several spells from the narrow space she was afforded; each flash of hot white light raced through the short distance needed to land their targets. A Death Eater raised her wand – a silver shield formed between her and the spell racing toward her, causing the white blast to ricochet at an odd angle and smash a whole shelf of telescopes.

The small group continued firing a barrage of spells back at the attackers, scoring the occasional hit and successfully dodging many more. As the edge of the balcony drew nearer, the Death Eaters grew increasingly more aggressive, sensing a sure-fire way to victory.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" _another Death Eater screamed – the eerie green light shot from the wand and crashed into Professor Sprout. She let out a surprised "oumph", dropped her wand, and flew backward, crashing into Gabrielle who, in an attempt to steady herself, tripped, falling backward over the rail. Her small head landed with a sickening thud against the guardrail. Her silver eyes vanished from sight as she plummeted toward the cold, hard earth.

Nick turned on one heel, breathed Gabrielle's name, and jumped up over the rail after her.

* * *

"I'm going!" Narcissa screeched, "My boy is there, Sirius! He's your own blood!" He could see the sense of urgency in her eyes and could hear it in her voice.

"You'll stay here," Alastor said firmly. Narcissa reeled on him.

"You... childless bastard!" she shrieked, railing on him, "You don't know what it's like to have a son!"

"And what about Libra?" Genevieve said dryly, staring at Narcissa with a glare that, were Pansy present, would have made her proud. Narcissa straightened up and tried to calm her own hysteria.

"She – " Narcissa stammered, looking at each of her peers in turn as though asking for their help, "doesn't... she doesn't..."

"Exactly."

Narcissa turned back to face Sirius with a pleading look on her face. "Please," she begged pathetically. Her eyes were filling with tears. "My son."

"Fine," Sirius conceded, earning a growl of discontent from Alastor, "but attack even one of us and I'll kill you myself."

"Thank you," she breathed. She completely missed the air of annoyance about her cousin and chose instead to take the moment as the first truly cheerful period since before her husband had been killed.

* * *

There was a bang in the Entrance Hall as, once again, the doors flew open, crashing against the wall that held the enormous frame in place. Chandeliers shook all throughout the castle.

Standing in the opening was the single largest woman Hogwarts had ever seen. Olympe Maxime stood, dressed in her sky blue Beauxbatons robes, wand readied and face more serious than Harry could ever remember it appearing before. She looked ready to kill.

"I am sorry we took so long, 'Agrid," she called at the half-Giant who had just barrelled into a pair of unfortunate Death Eaters. "We just got word." Her accent was incredibly thick, but, otherwise, her English was flawless.

There were just over a dozen witches and wizards that filed in behind her, temporarily drawing the attention of the closest Death Eaters. Harry could see Jean-Pier Delacour and his wife, Apolline, both of whom he recognised from Bill and Fleur's wedding. They to were ready to fight; a witch behind them shot off a spell in Harry's direction. The bright purple sphere caught a Death Eater in the chest - a coward that had tried taking him from behind.

"I'd love ter talk, Olympe," Hagrid said, taking an opportune moment to trip a particularly daft Death Eater that was trying to swing a spell at Percy Weasley. "But, unfortunately, there's a battle goin' on, see? Faces ter crush, professors ter free."

As if taking his words as an order, the blue-robed magicians raced into the battle, several taking strategic positions within the hall, others rushing to the side of those already involved in duels. Even so, many were duelling from to to as many as four Death Eaters alone.

"Where's your white flag now!" a man in black robes shouted as he whipped his wand through the air before him. As his wand moved, so did his blue-robed target. "You pansy!"

'HEY!" Pansy shouted, causing the man to jump in startledom and spin around. "_I _AM PANSY!"

The man muttered an indistinct vulgarity as a triple barrage of killing curses hit him, causing him to spiral off at an odd angle and crash against the castle wall.

* * *

Nick's heart raced as adrenaline surged through his body. He could hear his own terrified screams over the whistling of the wind in his hears. He swallowed thickly, closing his eyes as he though the incantation for Blinking.

He could sense the ground was getting nearer and nearer. He ran the words of the spell through his mind over and over again. They were as familiar to him as the English he spoke aloud each day. _Movo kel yglon, perfektiel kel sielon._

He could feel his whole body move itself – vanishing from where he fell to become close enough to Gabrielle's unconscious form to take hold of her waist and Blink her small body and his back up to the Astronomy Tower.

Nick's knees gave way as he felt solid ground once again. He fumbled with the small body in his arms, trying as best he could to prevent her from hitting the ground as he did.

"Nick!" Libra said breathlessly. Her voice was filled with a mix of relief and anger. "You scared the... DON'T _EVER _DO THAT AGAIN!" She looked very ready to hex him into oblivion, but held back.

"Sorry," Nick said in a small voice, swallowing thickly as he watch a look of relief rush over his girlfriend. "There was a life to be saved."

"This isn't over," Libra grumbled, turning back around to rejoin the fight. Gabrielle stirred. "We'll talk about this after the battle."

"Of course." Nick said simply, watching as Gabrielle's hand instantly went to her bloodied forehead. "But I – "

Libra cut him off, anticipating his words.

"And I – " she was also cut off, but by a terrified scream. A body flew into out onto the balcony, crashing into the shelves. Gabrielle squealed, forcing Nick away from her as she clumsily scrambled to her feet and rushed over the the lifeless body of her mother.

* * *

Pansy ducked behind Hagrid's hut as several enormous, disgusting creatures made their way toward the castle. Each was roughly the size of a giant, smelled twice as bad, and wore only a makeshift nappy and dumb look on its face.

She tip-toed, bent over, to the cages of various creatures – several dozens of species of the terrible monsters Hagrid had caged-up. Whipping her wand upward in what was becoming a slightly foreign motion, she broke the lock on the Blast-Ended Skrewt cages, setting the beastly creatures free.

Almost at once, the crab-like creatures began to race around, running into one another before finding no sign of their breeder. As though they were psychic, the beasts blasted off in the direction of the Trolls.

Wasting no time, Pansy scrambled toward the hippogriffs.

"Buckbeak!" she breathed, surprised to see the enormous bird that had attacked Draco a few years before, "And how are you, hmm?"

Her joyous salutations did not seem to be taken very well by the creature. He withdrew several steps, taking a haughty look.

"Oh, shut up," Pansy grumbled, bowing anyway. Buckbeak looked satisfied and went back to his semi-tamed self, grazing on the grass at his feet. She untied his restraint and began to head toward the next when Buckbeak spread his wings, walked forward and began to peck at the neighbouring hippogriff's ropes.

Pansy could hear the sound of approaching people. Instinctively, she ducked downward, hiding behind the skinny tree in front of her as best she could.

"Damned Death Eaters," she heard an older man growl. The voice was familiar. "I'm going to have this ruddy limp for the rest of my life, I tell you!"

The sound of leaves rustling in the forest caused Pansy to shift where she hid. The voices were coming from the forest – and she was just on its edge. She could feel her heart beating faster.

"Alastor," another familiar voice. It was her mother's. "The way you're going, it won't be that much longer."

A twig snapped beneath Pansy's hand, startling her badly. She didn't dare come into the open. If she surprised them, she was likely to end up with a whole host of terrible hexes thrown at her. Instead, she decided to call to them, hoping there weren't any nearby Death Eaters.

"Alastor, Mummy!"

"That's Pansy," Genevieve said at once. "Where are you?"

Pansy sneaked a peek around the base of the tree's trunk. Seeing the surprisingly large group of Order members emerging from the forest, she shifted.

"Behind a tree," she said vaguely.

"Really cute, Pansy," Arielle Aragon said, stepping forward into the dimming evening light, "you can come out."

There was an explosion in the near distance. It was almost certainly a Skrewt 'making friendly' with a Death Eater or two.

"What the hell was that?" Dawlish and Kingsley mumbled in unison, nearly jumping out of their skin. Pansy had to suppress a giggle as she moved out into their line of sight.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts," Pansy responded, wand drawn for safety. The Order whipped around simultaneously, all pointed their wands at her before realising who she was. "What took you so long? We're getting killed here."

Arielle's face blanched.

"We got held up," Mad-Eye explained. "Hogwarts is under attack, but Hogsmeade isn't exactly a walk in the park either."

Dedalus Diggle ducked under a branch, then spoke.

"Yeah, all the ruddy tunnels into Hogwarts have collapsed. We had to go through the forest."

"Lovely experience," Sirius groaned, "I swear, I don't think the Centaur will ever trust us again."

* * *

Hagrid found himself battling Giants twice his size; their enormous clubs swung downward at him and missed. His smaller size provided him an advantage in that he was faster, but was not a help when it came to strength. Though he could easily deal with the human Death Eaters, the Giants were a far greater match.

The rising moon provided an eerie light that filtered through the trees in the forest, lighting the foliage and casting shadows any which direction. Something was moving in the forest.

Sarah and Kim used Hagrid's distraction of the Giant to race by and hide behind Hagrid's hut, catching better sight of what moved within the trees. They could see roughly moving shadows nearing the battlefield like sand moves through an hour glass. The figures were large and arachnoid and moved faster than any creature their size should be able.

"Hagrid talked about these in our Care of Magical Creatures class last year, didn't he?" Kimberly whispered, looking at Sarah with the same terrified expression that was becoming commonplace on the battlefield. "What are they?"

"What does it matter what they are," Sarah breathed, "let's get out of here!" She spun around, grabbing Kim's arm in her hand, coming face to face with an old lady who likely weighed more than an adult rhinoceros and, with the wrinkles and bags beneath her eyes, more closely resembled one than ever before.

"HEY FURRY BOY," Muriel shouted over the Aragons' shoulders. There were nearly a dozen ladies nearly as old as she was behind her, all over them looked ferocious, yet like they were about to drop dead at any moment. "BITE ME."

An Acromantula sprung out from the forest and over the twins, crashing into the old ladies. Kimberly shrieked in panic. Acting on instinct, Sarah shot a Stunning Jinx, but missed the gianormous spider entirely, hitting Muriel straight in the chest.

One of the older ladies screamed at Sarah, but whipped her wand at the Acromantula to free her friend, occasionally beating the creature with her handbag. Kim growled in frustration, shooting of a pair of her own Stunning Jinxes – her aim more true than Sarah's had been. The monster stopped moving, but there were more coming and quickly.

Kimberly screamed in terror, running back toward the castle, under the feet of a Troll that Cho was having a rough time combating. Sarah scrambled after her twin sister, hoping to bring her back to help Muriel's forces battle with the Acromantulas. Apparently, Kimberly's childhood arachnophobia had not faded.

Sarah tripped on an exposed tree root behind the Troll, swallowing as the beast took a step backward, narrowly missing the smaller of the Aragon twins. Sarah rolled away from the Troll in time to see its axe swing downward, separating top from bottom as Cho's head slung upward into the night sky. A spray of blood caught Sarah in the face.

In panic, she raced to her feet, wiped the blood hastily from her face with the corner of her robes, coating the faded black with a sickly blood-red grime. The Troll stood for a moment, confused as to where its opponent had gone.

A knot caught in Sarah's throat. She had just witnessed an ally die in one of the most gruesome possible ways. Her body was stiff with fear, but some instinct for survival, perhaps aided by the insanely high levels of adrenaline coursing through her veins, told her to reach for her wand. In a single motion – anger, frustration, and fear building within her – Sarah whipped her wand outward, directed at the back of the Troll's neck and screamed words she'd hoped she'd never have to.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

At once, the enormous form went limp. Sarah had to Blink from where she stood to get clear of the falling body. She could see Cho's headless corpse, the Troll's lifeless existence collapsed beside her. A sense of guilt and doom swept over her. She had just taken a life.

"Sarah!" Kent shouted, shaking her shoulder more roughly than he would have under other circumstances, "She's gone, you did the right thing, come _on_!" She forced to her feet with a quick tug on her arm, and dragged her with him in the direction Kimberly had ran.

Her sister, eyes wide in terror and petrified with fear, had her back to the Hogwarts wall. She screamed a very distinct, "SPIDERS!" - to which a male voice replied, "OH, SHIT - !", and a third, female voice shouted, "RONALD!". They could see her whole body shaking. Kent ran to her – she took to him instantly, falling apart in his arms.

"Kent, Kim, we don't have time for this," Sarah breathed, her voice was shaking nearly as bad as her twin, but her mind was coming back to her.

"What the hell?" Lavender said loudly. She had been duelling a Death Eater only a few feet away. Sarah looked to see Peter Pettigrew carrying an unconscious Angelina Johnson over his shoulder.

"Don't," Kent warned, "You'll hurt her."

"She's dead if I don't," Sarah breathed, throwing her left hand forward, a bright white spell shot from the delicate tips of her small fingers, catching the rat bastard between the ribs. He flopped to the ground, dropping Angelina, who bounced several feet away.

Lavender looked thoroughly confused.

"How did you know where they were?" she asked, chucking a bit of rock at her opponent to buy her enough time to receive an answer. "That idiot was invisible!"

"Was not," Sarah responded loudly, "You're just blind."

"Then I'm blind, too," Tamara grumbled, nursing a gash on her right side, struggling to keep conscious against the base of the castle. Seeing the blood, Sarah raced to provide her with some basic ancient magic healing, enough to close the wound and stop the bleeding.

"What do you mean he was _invisible?" _Sarah whispered, lifting Tamara's blood-stiffened robes away to expose the deep cut on what would have otherwise been a perfect abdomen.

_Perfo qe'cteqy perfektiel, mendho qe'cty teriel. _The wound seal up around itself, earning a gasp of both surprise and pain from Tamara who grimaced in thanks and took to her feet unsteadily.

"He was invisible," Tamara responded, "I don't know how you saw him but he was - "

There was an eerie crunching sound as a Giant backed up, crushing Peter's body beneath the heel of its foot.

" - was invisible," Tamara said woozily, collapsing back to the ground, clutching her stomach as she let out a cry of pain, "you saw..." Tamara blacked out, her head slumped to the side.

"Don't die, Tamara," Sarah breathed, looking to the sky. "Merlin, I hate war."

* * *

The many portraits hanging on the walls of the castle were in hiding. A few of the braver souls peeked around the corners of their frames, watching as the battle continued. A full spectrum of colour flashed through the corridors, crashing into wall, painting, and person alike.

A suit of armour marched down the hall, surprising a Death Eater focused elsewhere as the man of metal raised its sword and impaled the dark wizard. He staggered backward, choking on his own blood as it spilled out his lips and drained through his open wound. The colour in his eyes began to fade; he crashed to the floor in a lifeless heap of flesh.

Alastor Moody slung a Killing Curse at Fenrir; luckily, it was four days before the full moon. The werewolf, while not transformed, had distinctly lupine features. His wolfish rage burned within him; he fought with a ferocity and agility that startled even Mad-Eye.

Fenrir, whipping his wand forward viciously shot a jet of bright red light; it crashed into Alastor's shoulder, separating his arm from the rest of his body.

"A missing arm to go with a missing eye," Greyback laughed scornfully. Moody gasped in pain as the shock of his missing limb overtook him. He saw his own blood colouring the Hogwarts floor a deep scarlet. He would not, could not go out this way. He raised his wand. His vision was blurring. Instead of a single man before him, he saw two Greybacks, each with an identical smirk.

"_Sectumsempra_!" A third man, to his sight, stepped into vision. He cast his own spell, crashing into Alastor's chest.

The ex-Auror let out a muffled scream as he collapsed on his knees in agony. He fought to keep conscious. He held his wand before him still – taking a sharp breath, he struggled to utter the words he needed.

"_Avad – Avada Ked - " _He swayed slightly, placing his hand in the pool of his blood on the floor to steady himself. Using the last of his strength to raise his wand arm a third time, he finally succeeded. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

The spell crashed into Fenrir, sending him spinning backward into his accomplice. Moody's limp body fell forward, face crashing into the cold stone floor.

Frank Longbottom scrambled to Alastor's body, shaking him, trying to wake him. He would not wake, however. He was dead.

Frank let out a surprised "ah!" as a violet-coloured spell crashed into him, sending him reeling backward. He crashed headlong into the wall behind him and failed to move.

* * *

There was a loud crackling noise from outside the castle. Everyone looked out through the nearest window – fearing the worst for their side. A row of trees flew free from their roots within the forest. A dark corridor had formed.

There stood a single man, perhaps the oldest man Ron had ever seen. He looked positively ancient, evil. But it was not Voldemort that stood there, backed by the thousands of Centaur. No, it was something that could only mean doom for the side of the light.

Gellert Grindelwald, the Dark Wizard Albus Dumbledore had supposedly defeated a number of years before, took slow, grand steps toward the castle. The sound of his staff hitting rock and root occasionally made its way in through the broken walls.

Hermione felt her jaw drop as she forced her back against the wall behind a pile of rubble. She could not believe her eyes. She'd seen him countless times in the many books she'd read, but by most accounts he was dead. She set her head against the remaining bit of wall and breathed.

"We're so screwed." Her voice was high, but soft. "Two dark wizards."

Voldemort, however, had yet to be seen. The war had gone on without him just the same, light against dark, mother against daughter, father against son. Never was there a darker day in history.

As Hermione got up the nerve to return to the battle and leave her hiding place, a booming voice echoed so loudly that the entire world could have heard.

"GELLERT GRINDELWALD!" the voice called. It was not the man in the forest that spoke. A man in bartender's clothes made his way across the grounds, a friendly goat behind him. Hermione expected the man to be killed instantly. Nothing of the sort happened, however. The two men simply argued the whole way up to the castle, somehow having reached an agreement that they were needed in the battle.

"She was six years old when she was raped, Gellert!" the barman said, "SIX! I tried to keep her safe and stable, even after her accident with mum, but oh, no, you and _Albus _insisted on..."

"Do not talk to me about Albus, Aberforth," Gellert growled, "You know as well as I that it was _his _spell that killed your sister." The old man looked terribly stricken. "I loved her, even if your _idiot _brother did not."

"Oh, of course he didn't!" the man named Aberforth Dumbledore said. "He was to infatuated with_ you!_"

Grindelwald turned to face the man, he had an ancient finger directed at the brother of the student's ex-headmaster.

"Now, look," Gellert said, "Whether you like it or not, I'm here now! I didn't fight my way out of Nurmengard for nothing." He sighed. "I'm tired of fighting, Aberforth, but I can be of use to the Boy." His face went very solemn. "It's what Ariana would have wanted."_  
_

Hermione could not believe her ears – she was hearing all sorts of things she'd only heard mentioned before, things she'd thought were vehement lies by Ron's great-aunt. But, no... from Albus' own brother... and_ friend. _Albus had been friends with a dark wizard.

She fought to control her increasingly unsteady breathing. She turned her head and began to rise as a body flew past her, a female – the form of Alicia Spinnet, and crashed through the glass of the window and out into the night sky. Hermione through her hands up over her face to protect herself from the shards.

As she stood, she noted that it was dark – there was a general air of confusion as a soft whooshing sound came from overhead.

The quiet sound turned to a loud cackle as the sound of more broken glass filled Hermione's ears. It sounded something like glass vases were being dropped on the ground. The light returned to the room. Hermione caught a glimpse of Ron's hand returning to his pocket – and Peeves, crazy as ever, dropping crystal balls on the head of any Death Eater within range. Funny thing for a poltergeist – they're all in range.

Another, much louder crashing sound came from the stairwell. A whole set of stairs came crashing downward, narrowly missing Cedric as it nailed a Death Eater straight, cracking the man's neck and wand as it bounced once and twice and three times, finally landing with a screech on the marble floor below.

Firing a stunner from the palm of her hand in the direction of a nearby enemy preparing to have fun with an unsuspecting first year, Hermione caught the woman in the back, causing her to crash into the wall and unceremoniously flop to the ground beneath.

Only a split second later, a scream came from an infuriated Pansy.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU ARSE-HOLE!" Her fist collided with the side of Vincent Crabbe's face. Any thought of magic had long since left her mind as she took a sword and separated the seventh year's hand from the rest of his body, causing him to lose his hold on Harry and run screaming.

Goyle, stupid face ever-present, had his wand prodding Harry's Adam's apple.

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM HARRY POTTER!" The voice was high and squeaky and _very_ House-Elvish. Dobby the House-Elf stood, fully clothed in freedom, arms folded angrily as he glared at Goyle.

It seemed the entirety of the Hogwarts kitchen staff was behind him, each wearing clothing of varying shabbiness. They sprung forward at once, their crooked teeth bared like ravenous wolves as they charged their target. Dobby stayed back, using magic he was permitted in his freedom while his peers began to tear away at Goyle's flesh, setting Harry free for only a second as Pansy leapt on him and granted him a relieved snog.

As she pulled away from her husband, she turned to Dobby to thank him – as he was crushed by a falling Troll.

Harry screamed Dobby's name, only to be cut of by a shouting from more people arriving in the Entrance Hall.

Charlie Weasley stood, covered in a full suit of clothing made of Dragon hide. Eight people stood behind him and a ninth, a woman, stood at his side, a diamond ring on her hand and his.

"Noi a sosi!" the woman shouted, to which Charlie shouted a translation.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!"

* * *

Sybill could see each of her memories race through her mind. Her childhood, all of it, gone before her in less than a second. Her adulthood, her interview with Dumbledore, her many nights getting trashed in her tower. She did know – couldn't know what he was looking for. All she knew is that it hurt, hurt so terribly that she wanted to scream.

She couldn't.

She could not move. She could barely breath. After what seemed like an eternity, she felt the hold on her mind fade. Her thoughts were once again her own to have for the few moments left in her miserable life. Her breath caught in her throat as a blinding green light raced toward her.

* * *

She was in an empty classroom. Miraculously, it had remained untouched during all the commotion outside. She could still hear the screaming, crying, lamenting, and the general chaos reigning on just the other side of the door.

She found she rather enjoyed the sound of pain and anguish. She should have felt terrible, she knew. Some faint remnant of her conciousness told her she should have been terrified, or fighting – both. No, whispered something within her, here she was content. Watching. Observing. She'd been doing a lot of it lately. She knew, though, that her time was coming. Soon, her purpose would be fulfilled...

* * *

Mundungus Fletcher swung wand and dagger ferociously, tearing through the flesh of any creature dim enough to creep within his range. He leapt from enemy to enemy – Death Eater, Acromantula, Troll, it didn't matter. If it walked, crawled, or otherwise moved and wasn't with him, he'd kill it.

He flew through the air, face wide and alight like that of a crazed maniac, and dug his dagger into a flailing leg of one of the largest spiders he'd ever seen. Swirling his wand like he were preparing to cook himself a spider sausage, Dung swung to aim his wand in the monster's face. As he did so, the Acromantula turned on him, digging its fangs into his right hand.

Screaming in pain, his grip on the dagger loosened and he fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Lashing forward, the spider tore into the edge of his leg – he was _almost_ faster than the creature. The dagger flung from where it had lay, buried in its third right leg, and shot off upward into the starry sky – only to be caught by the Death Eater known as Tanya Korsovic.

She spun around without delay, and flung the dagger through the open space at Mundungus, but missed. Instead, the blade flew through the air, catching an unsuspecting Percy Weasley between the ribs.

He doubled over, clutching the hilt between his hands as he cried out in pain. His wife, Penelope Clearwater, whom he had married just the week before, looked up from where she fought. Seeing her husband in agony raised every hair on the back of her neck. She growled in anger and frustration, silently sobbing within.

Penelope charged Tanya, firing a barrage of spells no one could hope to dodge. She was hit once and twice with _Relashio, _and a third time with a Killing Curse. There was no need to feel remorse for killing, she reasoned as she kicked the woman in the face, then turned to Percy to do what she could.

"I'm sorry," Percy said. The life was leaving his eyes. He coughed a little blood, then winced. "Just after I finally get the nerve to ask you to marry me."

She shushed him, but he insisted on continuing.

"Our daughter," he continued, struggling to place his arm on her stomach. "Tell her I love her – "

"You're not going to die!" Penelope cried. "You're not – "

"Penny," his voice was weak. He caressed her cheek, wiping away one of the many tears that trailed their way down her soft skin. "I love you." His final words were choked and strained, but lingered on her ears as she broke down into sobbing, ignoring the chaos around her.

Behind them, there was the screaming of nearly a dozen adult men, all clothed in their length black robes and Death Eater's masks. Neville could be seen, only perhaps a dozen feet away, chucking pots of various plants at anything that moved and didn't look friendly. He found particular joy when three of the plants dug their venomous teeth into a wolfish Death Eater, causing him to sing a colourful string of profanities.

Luna dodged a killing curse, stumbling backward over one of the many corpses that now littered the battlefield. She fell, crashing hard on her rear as she squeaked in surprise.

The ground moved around her. It was moist with a foul mix of morning dew, tears, blood, and sweat.

"Oh, no you don't," she heard Neville scream from behind her. As she turned her head, she saw a shining light – not spell like, but something more metallic, swing through the air from behind a serpent so large it blotted out the sky.

She saw the snake's head fall from its remainder and _heard _a distant scream.

* * *

The chairs slid themselves out from beneath their places at the house tables, warping until a vaguely humanoid form.

There was a tremendous crash as one of the tables flew off, smashing into the wall, narrowly missing Libra and Kimberly Aragon, who, having found her bravery again, had returned to the fight alongside her sister, Sarah. The twin sisters were truly inseparable.

The Hogwarts Great Hall furniture was up and about, bludgeoning anyone that came near.

A dark robbed figure was doing battle with Lavender. Her friend, Tamara, had been removed from the battlefield by Terry Boot, who, bravely, risked his first long-distance Blink to try to save her, to get her to St. Mungo's.

A high-pitched shriek of terror echoed throughout the Great Hall as the wolfish man named Rowle, devoid of his wand, backed Lavender into a corner and began tearing at her flesh. She made several futile attempts to defend herself, each only leaving herself more open for his beastly assault.

Kimberly, seeing this, ducked out from where she'd been duelling to help Lavender. She was met mid-quest by a large oak chair that, were it possible for a normally inanimate object, looked positively livid. She made to side step it, but it thwarted her strategy. In frustration, she blasted the piece of furniture out of her way and raced toward Lavender.

She, as she had done to the chair, blew Marcus Rowle clear of her path. Kimberly scrambled to Lavender, and fell to her knees, watching as the the blood coloured her robes a violent scarlet.

"Here, help me with her head," came Ron's voice. He stood beside the fallen leader of the Final Guard. "Kim, help me, I think I can get her to – " Ron stopped mid-sentence as a bright flash of light caught him from behind. He dropped Lavender as he fell, lifeless, to his knees, slumped sideways, and fell against the cold stone of the Hogwarts' floor.

"Ron!" Kimberly shrieked, Lavender, surprisingly, was still breathing, but only barely.

"Tobias," she choked. The Slytherin boy she'd dated since their first meeting of the year hovered over her, motioning Kimberly to re-join the chaos of the battle. "I'm sorry – "

"Shh," he whispered tenderly. Weeping bitterly, he moved her bloodied bangs from her eyes and kissed her forehead. She drew her last breath.

"No!" he bawled, shaking her as if in an attempt to wake her. He did not want to believe she was dead. His features began to change. His short black hair lengthened, his nose became crooked and his face aged.

Several people looking at the scene could not believe their eyes. The swank teen that had once hovered over Lavender's body was gone, and, in his place, was a mourning Severus Snape.

"Not again," he cried to himself, not noticing the many looks of disgust and confusion on those surrounding him that came from both sides of the battle."Not again..."

The song of the phoenix Fawkes filled the ears of all there. A few people cheered; the symbolism of the songbird's arrival was enough to raise spirits a little for the many on the side of the Light.

"He shall never be gone," Harry whispered to himself, watching the bird fly through the Hall.. "He shall never gone as long as those who remain are truly loyal to him."

There was a sickening spray of blood that caught many in the vicinity as Colin Creevey was nailed to the wall by a Troll's spear.

Hermione took slow breaths to control her emotions; she had never seen so much death all at once before. The Hogwarts grounds and interior were littered with at least a hundred lost souls. All the warmth once present in the Wizarding school had long since abandoned them. A cold and hopeless air replaced what had once been.

Multiple shouts, and even a scream, of "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _filled her ears. She scrambled to grab her wand to create her own Patronus.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Hermione shrieked, giving up on her search to throw a stunner across the Hall at Rodolphus Lestrange. He fell backward and captive to the many angry Hogwarts chairs and suits of armour that had littered the hall with their presence. They proceeded to heartlessly beat him to a pulp till the oldest-looking of the armours used its sword to remove his head.

Libra fought frantically, struggling to dodge and counter the many spells her older brother cast at her. All of them were killing curses, she knew. He hated her as much as her father had.

Using the first spell that came to her mind, Libra hit him with a full-on Blasting Curse. He flew backward, knocking over several people as he bounced backward and crashed into the house hourglasses.

A vibrant rush of colour erupted from where her brother had flown. The house-coloured gems shot out in waves along the Hogwarts floor. For once in her life, Libra had the distinct feeling that she had done something truly horrible. She had destroyed Hogwarts property. Nevermind that her brother-by-blood-only had just died by her hand.

"That's taking sibling rivalry to a whole new level..." she heard someone say. She could see Pansy smirking back at her and Bellatrix in the distance, firing off a sickeningly hot pink spell in her direction.

Pansy turned back to her duel, firing away spell after spell as Bellatrix's spell landed against the wall behind her. Libra, relieved the spell had missed her mother, turned to face the new source of the loudest noise she had ever heard. The wall was coming down, buckling down on itself.

She prepared to Blink out of the way, to get herself clear, but saw that Pansy had failed to notice the coming disaster.

Doing what she could she leapt forward throwing Pansy forward several feet.

"MUMMY!" she screamed in panic, earning a heart-tearing sob from Narcissa. She landed on the ground where Pansy had been only the moment before. Libra made to move, mumbling the start of the Blinking spell in her mind as the wall crashed downward, crushing her small figure completely.

"LIBRA!" Pansy and Narcissa, who had caught the goings-on of the event from the corner of her eyes, screamed in unison. Both women scrambled to the mound of rubble left by the collapsed wall. Pansy cursed violently through her sobs, doing what she could to move the large chunks of stone off her adopted daughter.

Pansy could see the grief in Narcissa's eyes as she, too, pulled rubble free from where Libra had been crushed, whipping her wand frantically to remove the larger pieces while her free hand scrambled to dig away the smaller ones.

Libra lay, every bone broken or crushed, in a pool of her own blood. Her breathing had long since stopped. Nick stepped toward her, a look of shock and terror on his face as he knelt down before her and stroked her blonde hair.

Pansy looked to Narcissa, who looked back in return. Both women were crying, their eyes quietly speaking words that no language could ever relay.

"... never got ... never got ... to say 'I love you'." Nick cried, choking on his own sobs. "I'm so, so sorry, Libra..." He wiped away his tears. "... all my fault..."

"HARRY POTTER!" a high voice shouted. There was a dark mist that swilled around the room. Everyone went silent, everyone stopped. The Dark Lord had finally shown himself. "WE MEET AGAIN."

"Save the monologue for someone who cares, Voldie," Harry snapped, spinning around to brandish his wand at the man who stood before him. Pansy made to join him.

"No!" Harry shouted, ushering her away, "No one is to help me. _No one."_

The second he said this, Pansy backed away, and something round and flesh coloured bounced between the two arch-enemies. It was the head of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"She always was my least favourite cousin," Sirius said seriously, lowering the sword in his hand. It was covered in a sickeningly red coat of blood. Narcissa looked terrified at the sight of her dead sister's body at her own cousin's feet.

"YOU!" Voldemort shouted, raising his wand at Sirius, "YOU KILLED MY MOST VALUABLE – !"

"YOUR QUARREL IS WITH ME, TOM!" Harry shouted. The use of the dark wizard's true name angered him further. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"So foolish, you really think that you can defeat me?" Voldemort laughed a high laugh. "Do you believe yourself more powerful that the _greatest wizard ever to live?_"

"_Albus Dumbledore _was the greatest wizard to ever live!" Harry growled, "You're nothing more than a pathetic loser! You'll never understand what it means to be truly powerful!"

"And what would that be, _child_?" Voldemort prodded mockingly. Several of his Death Eaters laughed stifled laughs all around him.

"LOVE," Harry said rather loudly, "Love of your family, of friends, and of a _wife_." He stared the dark wizard in the eyes. "You're too caught up with the – "

"Love," Voldemort chided, raising his wand, "Is _irrelevant." _He slung his wand forward, screaming the incantation for the Killing Curse. Instantly, Harry did the same, the spells crashed together. There was a deafening crunch as the two spells fought with one another like ravaged beasts. Every person watched intently; the bright green lights coloured the room.

"There is no magic in the world, nor out of it, that can defeat the power of Love, Tom," Harry said proudly, watching as the spells came nearer Voldemort. "And your failure to understand that, your _pride, _your _arrogance _is why Dumbledore, why _I, _why anyone here, will always be greater than you."

"Foolishness!"

"See you in hell." The spells crashed into Voldemort, causing him to fly up toward the enchanted Hogwarts ceiling. The magical night sky illuminated his face as the little colour that had remained there over his life left him.  
_  
_It was silent for a moment. Then, as if it were mandatory, the hall erupted into cheers of joy. Harry found himself feeling triumphant for just a moment. He turned to face his beautiful wife, Pansy, whose tear-stained face still maintained its remarkable perfection. She took a step toward him, her arms open for an embrace.

Ginny Weasley watched them near one another, sickened by their joy in part of her own soul's defeat. Raising her wand, directed for Harry, she shouted her final words.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again, sorry for the delay, but I hope it was worth it. Please tell me what you think, even if only a quick "good" in a review. Anonymous reviews are accepted!

Also, **be sure to respond to the new poll on my profile**. Thank you for reading!


	22. An End and a Beginning

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two – An End and a Beginning  
**

* * *

Gabrielle watched as Nick tearfully ran his fingers through Libra's blood-stained hair. She could see him shaking visibly in his sorrow, rivers of bitter tears streaming down his grief-stricken face. Her heart went out to him. She knew how empty he must have felt. Her feelings for Nicki were such that, like Nick with Libra, she would have been devastated at her loss. 

She and Libra had never been the best of friends, but Libra had loved and cared for Nick, and, because Gabrielle loved had loved and cared for him too, it had been enough. Enough to dull the slight ache she still felt in her longing for her lover's twin brother. Such feelings had been long cast to the darkest recesses of her thoughts, but, nonetheless, they were there – lingering, laying in wait to cause the worst sorts of agony.

Blinking a few times to clear her mind, Gabrielle allowed her eyes to grace the battlefield. She could see Nicole, severely bruised, beaten, and worn, but alive. Her soft brunette hair slid along her shoulders and back as she helped Kent and Hannah pull bodies from the rubble in what little was left of Hogwarts.

The ancient school had been all but completely destroyed. The Great Hall's western wall had been blown out entirely, several staircases had fallen from their places. Most disheartening, however, was the many lives lost defending it all.

Pansy was clinging onto her husband's lifeless body, entirely ignorant of Snape beside her, making a futile attempt to comfort his – he'd only grudgingly admit – favourite student. The petite French girl could easily make out Pansy's thorough grief as Hermione ventured to her closest female friend, seeking both to give and receive comfort as well, for she, too, had lost a loved one.

Gabrielle's eyes once again settled on Nick. He, quite unlike so many others on the battlefield, was alone in his grieving. Feeling a painful ache in her heart for him as he stroked Libra's cheek, she made her mind to join and comfort him.

She took a few light steps in his direction, finally settling on a spot just behind his left side. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. For a moment, it seemed he had failed to notice, but, he turned, looking back at Gabrielle with red, puffy eyes.

He did not speak a single word, but chose instead to simply stare back at her. Her heart broke. She couldn't bare to seem him like this and new that she needed to comfort him as a friend. She knelt down and hugged him.

At first he didn't move save for his own shaking in his sobs. He had tensed slightly, actually. Gabrielle was starting to question the possible repercussions of her actions when he turned in her arms and returned the hug, setting his head between the cradle of her head and neck.

She held him close. It was the only comfort she could render – she didn't dare slip into his mind – doing so uninvited tended to yield unfavourable results.

After a moment, he sniffed softly and pulled back only enough that his face was directly before hers. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was not his soft words that filled Gabrielle's ears.

"What are _you_ doing!?" Nicki screeched behind Gabrielle, roughly tugging on her girlfriend's shoulder to gain her attention. "Cheating on me with _my brother!?_"

"I was just – "

"Just what, exactly?" Nicole spat, glaring at what had, for the last many months, been the most precious thing to her with a cutting pain in her heart. "Looking for a quick snog? Is that it?"

"No, Nicki!" Nick sniffed, wiping the moisture from his cheeks as fury built within him. "She was – "

"Was WHAT?"

"IF YOU'D LET EITHER OF US FINISH, YOU'D KNOW THAT LIBRA IS _DEAD!__ DEAD_, DAMMIT! AND THAT GABRIELLE WAS JUST HERE TO..." Nick shouted, trailing off. "To help me deal with her death," he choked.

"Excellent cover."

"We've been together for almost a year, Nicki," Gabrielle said in a pained whisper. "Do you really trust me so little?"

"You don't have to pretend any more, Gabby. You can have the _real _thing now." A glitter of light reflected in the tear that ran down the Granger twin's face. "He's free, isn't he? No Libra to get in your way! Come to sink your teeth into him while he's still fresh, have you? And damn it all if I get stuck to rot on my own – "

"What?" Gabrielle asked, a look of confusion on her face.

Nick was getting angrier. He pulled himself completely free of the French girl's embrace and stood, pointing a furious finger at his twin sister.

"Nicki! There's nothing going on between us! You're just misinter – "

The small blonde shifted from her position on the ground and began to rise, the gash below her left eye was more visible in the torchlight. She stepped forward, slowly, at first, then quickly, pulling Nicole into a lover's embrace.

Nicki pushed Gabrielle away forcefully, then taking the French girl's black robes in a bunch and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. When Gabrielle tried to return the passion, she broke away and stepped backward.

"I hope you enjoyed that," Nicki said bitterly, failing to suppress the crying so evident in her tones, "'Cause it's the last you're getting. We're through."

Both Nick and Gabrielle shouted Nicki's name at the same time as the female twin whipped around in anger and frustration to return to aid in the sorting of casualties.

* * *

_Ginny Weasley watched them near one another, sickened by their joy in part of her own soul's defeat. Raising her wand, directed for Harry, she shouted her final words._

_"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"_

_Pansy watched as the light in Harry's eyes vanished. In less than a second, her world had gone from infinite bliss to definite terror. Her heart broke as she saw his body loose its strength and collapse on the ground where he had stood, only a few short feet from where she was._

_She took to his side immediately, refusing to believe he was dead._

_"Harry! Harry, wake up! The war is over!" Her voice cracked. "HARRY!"_

_"He won't wake," said a voice. It was a voice that sent chills down her spine. She knew the person who spoke. Pansy looked up to see Ginny Weasley with her wand drawn and pointing at directly at Pansy's chest. "The Boy-Who-Lived is dead. The Dark Lord has his victory and I shall continue what his former flesh could not."_

_"_What_ are you?" Pansy responded slowly, seeing Mrs. Aragon flinch out of the corner of her eye and Mrs. Weasley grow increasingly uneasy._

_"A memory - " Ginny began._

_"Preserved in a diary for fifty years," Hermione finished in perfect unison with Ginny. Pansy looked slightly startled, but noted that the smug expression on Hermione's face had nothing to do with the haughty look on Ginny's. "So, what you're saying is you're a Horcrux."_

_"Yes," Ginny hissed in a disturbingly high voice. "Trapped in the useless body of an infant. I worked her beyond what she could imagine. She never did remember any of it – and then, when _she_ was finally _removed _from this body, I could do as must be done."_

_She lifted her wand to Pansy's meet with the space between Pansy's eyes._

_"Tell him I say 'hello'," Voldemort-Ginny smirked._

_"YOU'RE NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" Molly shrieked as a colourfully bright jet of green light shot across the Great Hall and crashed into her daughter's form. She knew it was not the little girl she had given birth to oh so many years before that she now had killed. That Ginny had died two years ago. Still, seeing her daughter's face again, though devoid of its infinite cheerfulness, had been somewhat of a comfort.  
_

* * *

"So many bodies," Kimberly mumbled under her breath as Blaise took her into his arms. His dark skin brushed against hers in an almost sensual sort of way. She relaxed against him, then looked upward into his eyes, her chin against his chest. "I'm just glad you're alive." 

There was a brief silence; Kimberly hoped that he needn't actually think about the next words that were to come from his mouth. A simple mirroring would have sufficed, but the words he chose instead had, perhaps, a greater impact.

"I love you, Kim," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. She mumbled incoherently, repeating the three key words as she found herself pinned to the wall.

* * *

Aberforth pushed his wand into Gellert's face, a look of deep loathing on his face. 

"There's no battle to distract any more," he said sourly. "You..."

"Have nothing to answer for," Grindelwald said firmly. He did not blink, merely stared at the bartender. "You know whose spell it was that killed Ariana."

Aberforth went rigid.

"Don't you dare," he breathed, looking the ancient-looking man before him. Gellert wriggled out from where he'd been pinned so that he could look the man more properly in the eyes. "Albus didn't – "

"No, he didn't," Grindelwald agreed. "But you know who did. It was your spell, your curse that struck your sister."

* * *

Luna allowed her lips to crash with ferocity on Neville's. He'd always been so shy and, as such, she was nearly always the one to initiate the snogging. Despite his initial uncertainty in the matter, Neville was a brilliant kisser. 

She gasped quietly for air as she broke away from the kiss. Neville was not nearly as cheery as he usually was. His normally enthusiastic response had been dulled by the death of his father.

"It's not really goodbye, Neville. We'll see him again. You'll see."

Luna stroked his cheek gently with the tip of her small fingers. She smiled up at him feebly, trying desperately to cheer him up.

"I know," Neville said quietly, looking down at his feet. A few feet in front of them, George and Sarah were consoling one another near the rows of those lost in the battle. His mother and Fred were tending to the wounded just beside them, Madame Pomfrey hastily working with a grumbling Filch to splint Hannah's broken arm. Kent's pained expression faded a little as Hannah smiled up at him and whispered something Neville could not quite make out.

"I don't really see what all the fuss is about dying," said Luna in a distant voice. Her soft tones were enough to bring him back to focus. Hesitantly, he raised his eyes to meet hers. "It's so easy to do, you see? It's like a permanent vacation for the spirit." She batted her innocent eyes at him as though daring him to kiss her again.

All about were dozens upon dozens of people, Death Eater, French, Romanian – even a few of the old ladies that Muriel had dragged along on her fight for justice. Hermione and Pansy both, knees bent, were crouched before their deceased lovers, holding one another in a desperate attempt to find comfort.

Wiping a smudge of battle dust from her cheek, Molly Weasley stepped forward with her husband and surviving children, Fleur included, with a vacant, emotionless stare, swallowing thickly as her eyes saw Ron and Ginny, both devoid of life before her, and Percy, robes coloured the same crimson that painted the entirety of the Hogwarts grounds, in her most recent daughter-in-law's arms.

She knelt down beside Penelope, rubbing her shoulders in a motherly fashion. Penelope's tear-stained face turned to face the woman, sobbing opening as she set her head against Molly and wept.

"Căsătorie?" said a woman beside Charlie. Her toned skin suggested she worked with Charlie and the Dragons in Romania. Her dark blonde hair shifted as she neared him for a response. He nodded subtlety and cleared his voice.

"I have an announcement to make," Charlie said quite loudly. It drew the attention of most in the room. "Mum, Dad, this is Andrea. We met in Romania and have been seeing one another for about a year now. We're going to be married!"

* * *

It was incredibly cold. The entire front half of Harry's body had gone numb, it seemed; he was moist with a layer of sweat, as though he had just woken from fitful slumber. 

Peeling his face away from the ice-like stone floor, he looked around at his surroundings. There was a large brick pillar, he noticed, sitting up; as he did so, he noticed the bareness of his flesh.

If this place was death, Harry was in for a depressing eternity, he decided. Rubbing a foreign grogginess from his eyes, he raised his head slightly and saw the Hogwarts Express. Its vibrant red colour shone in the lights of the station; this must be King's Cross.

Perhaps he wasn't dead after all? Harry decided it was a nightmare and set his head against the brick pillar as if waiting for something to happen. When it did, however, it startled him terribly.

"Hello, Harry," came a soft voice. Libra faded into behind before him, her ethereal form shimmering lightly. A gentle white robe was wrapped around her small frame. It suited her perfectly.

He stared blankly at his adopted daughter. As if understanding his mental predicament, she nodded subtly.

"This is your game, Harry," she whispered. Contemplating her words, revelation came to him and, by magic, he was robed in gray.

"What is this place?" he finally muttered, feeling sure he knew the answer.

"King's Cross Station," was her simple response. She took a seat at his side and placed her hands in her lap.

"The symbolism is lovely," Harry began, looking at her questioningly. She was never one for seriousness or riddles, always light-hearted jokes and soft, that sweet laughter he longed to hear once again. "But why am I here?"

"You're either coming," she animatedly motioning toward herself, "or going," she grinned and raised an eyebrow, directing her small hands toward the train only a few feet away from them.

"Please," Harry whined. She chuckled, then settled against the pillar next to him.

"Well," Libra said an nearly sing-song voice, "I suppose Voldemort killed you."

Harry's heart sank. What she was telling him – it couldn't be true. Had he not destroyed the dark wizard, defeated him and, once more, brought the Wizarding world to peace?

"But I killed him!" Harry exclaimed."That can't be!"

"Well, someone killed you," Libra said firmly, a quirky grin on her face. "Did you make Hermione mad again?"

"No," Harry snorted, turning away from her to gaze at the Hogwarts Express. He paused for a moment, letting his amusement subside. "So, I'm dead?"

There was the soft sound of footfall, growing noticeably louder as it neared. Lucius Malfoy, clad in a white robe not at all dissimilar to the one Libra wore.

"I don't know that we can say that just yet," he stated simply. "'In between' is probably more accurate."

"And you're both – "

"Dead," Libra affirmed. "Yes."

Harry glanced at Lucius, not sure what to make of his presence. Libra didn't seem to be bothered.

"You have the choice, Harry," said a voice. Harry jumped to his feet and nearly out of his skin as he saw a ghostly, disfigured mess that vaguely resembled Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort. "Yes, yes, it's me."

There was a warm feeling and a blur of colour that shot through the air, by Harry and around Lucius, finally crashing into Voldemort. He glowed for a moment and lost most of his incompleteness, as though he had been joined by the rest of his soul.

It was not his mangled and disfigured self that came to sight in Harry's eyes as the glow faded, but, rather, his natural, human self.

"How good it feels to be whole again!" the Dark Lord exclaimed. Harry did know whether to fear for himself and Libra. Could you die in Death? Perhaps, though Lucius had seemed sure that he was not dead, but in a state of limbo. "You forget that – or I did, at least," he corrected himself. "I sought to make myself immortal, more powerful than anyone before me." He took a deep breath and smiled. It would have looked terrifying on the man that Harry had known during the battle at Hogwarts, but on this man, a changed man, it looked peaceful."There is no power greater than love. You taught me that. Seventy-one years on earth and in all I succeeded, I could not hope to acquire anything so supremely powerful..." He allowed his voice to trail off, choosing instead to turn to his side, where a young woman with long, dark hair stood. Something about her was familiar to him.

"This is my mother," Tom said softly, smiling brightly. "We've had a while to talk here."

"And what did she say to you?" Harry asked. Libra stood and rested herself against him as he did so, wrapping her arms around him. Lucius looked as though he had much to say, but withheld his words, choosing instead to be content with a discussion later, granting Harry and Libra a moment.

Merope remained quiet.

"That she loves me," Riddle said. "And that... is enough."

"It is," said a woman's voice. It was a woman that reminded him greatly of Ginny, but her bright green eyes told him her true identity. A man, his father, walked to her side.

"Mum?" Harry asked, then turned to his father. Libra's grip on him slacked as her attention went to the people standing before them. "Dad?"

They both nodded. As an instinct, Harry looked downward at Libra, who smiled up at him and nodded, then completely released her hold on Harry, and bade him to go to them.

Harry stepped nearer to them slowly, finally stopping before his mother. He could see a glistening trail of tears flowing down her cheek. Harry felt his heart burn within him as he put his arms around her and, for the first time in his memory, hugged his mother.

"Tell Hermione I love her," came Ron's voice. Harry turned his head to see his deceased friend before him, appearing as though he had never died. "Comfort her, she'll need it – need you."

"Ron," Harry breathed. Libra saw Harry as happy as ever, smiling widely as his eyes twinkled in the light around them. He stood midway between each of his parents, exactly as he had described what he had seen in the Mirror of Erised.

"You're all here," Harry said, "All my friends, my family..." he trailed off, "Except Pansy – and Hermione," he looked up at Ron. "You said to tell Hermione that you love her? Does that mean I have a choice, then?" Harry asked. "I don't have to die just yet?"

He didn't see Lucius nod; he had turned to look at his father instead. The older man put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't understand," Harry said in a confused voice. "Why didn't I die? I was – is this a dream?"

"No, Harry, it's not a dream," yet another voice said. Just behind Libra, Ginny stood. Like everyone else around her, she too wore a simple white robe. "What you feel – the love, the memories it's all real. You see, the people you love never really leave you." She placed her hand on her heart and hazarded a few steps in his direction. "They're always with you, here, in your heart. You're never alone, not really, at least." She grimaced. "Harry – "

"You died to save me. I felt you die at the Ministry, I could feel you slipping away," Harry interrupted.

"I made a choice, Harry," Ginny said solidly, swallowing as she fought to control the emotion welling inside her. "I did die for you because I love you. You didn't – don't return the – you chose Pansy – but it doesn't matter."

"Who was walking around in your body, then?"

"Remember in my first year, when I was taken into the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry nodded. "Riddle's diary already had hold of me. When you destroyed the diary, all that happened was that he was freed from its pages. Weak, but free."

She frowned.

"At first I didn't notice anything. But, as time went on and, as I later learned, You-Know-Who came back, I could feel it... that piece of soul... within me," she paused for a moment. Looking directly into Harry's eyes, she asked, "Do you understand?"

"Not really, but go on."

"You didn't feel him, because you were used to him but – when he tried to – "

"When I tried to kill you as an infant, my powers were destroyed. My spell when awry – I didn't understand until very recently," he turned to face his mother who only smiled in return, "that I had left part of myself within you – a fragment of my soul."

"So... when _you _were hit with the Killing Curse," Harry began, looking at Ginny, trying to work things out in his mind. "_You _died."

"I chose to die," Ginny said. "I could not bare the thought of living a life without you. I can feel it even now. We were meant to be together."

Harry disagreed inside, but kept quiet.

"But it was your heart, your choice."

"So.. I can chose what ... _part _of me dies?"

"Yes, Harry. Magic is a wondrous thing. I know you love her, Harry. So, go to her, and love her." Her voice trembled. "Love her like you never could me. It's still your choice, but I implore you to return, and by returning help the many whose lives have been torn by this war."

"Choices are all we have, Harry," his mother said. "We can only hope, that when the time comes, we are able to make the right one."

* * *

"Grease-ball?" Harry mumbled as he felt air fill his lungs and his eyes open. He could vaguely see his old Potions andDefence Against the Dark Artsprofessor hovering above him."I can still take fifty points from Gryffindor," Snape said with his characteristic sneer. Harry glared at him, then stiffly patted his professor on the shoulder while sitting up.

The castle around him was nearly completely destroyed. Large sections of the Hogwarts walls had been blasted free of the building completely or had collapse from the many towers that had fallen. The night sky was clearly visible from within what remained standing of the school walls.

Harry saw the Centaur Firenze walk into the distance with the rest of his herd, longbow slung to his back. It felt something like watching a friend leave to never return again.

"You're alive," Pansy blubbered, throwing her arms around him in a surprisingly gentle embrace. She must have been hurting nearly as bad as he was. She kissed him repeatedly, filled with relief.

"Hermione?" Harry said softly, seeing his friend behind his wife completely alone. There was no joy in her expression, though he could see she'd tried to smile. "C'mere."

She fell to her knees and broke into crying. The little composure her time with Pansy had afforded her was completely shattered.

"Ron didn't make it," Pansy whispered. Part of Harry died when he heard those words. His best friend had died in his war. This, surely, was his fault.

Struggling to come to his knees to near Hermione, he pulled her into the tightest hug he manage. Her normally nearly brushed and combed hair was a complete disaster, matted in some places; she looked like a wreck, and, almost certainly felt like one.

"It's over," Harry whispered as Pansy settled behind him and kissed his cheek. "It hurts like hell, but it's over."

* * *

**Author's Note**: And with that it's down to the Epilogues, of which there will be three. They will be far shorter than the more recent chapters (particularly twenty and twenty-one), and will likely average about a thousand words a piece. All three will be written, the released in two-day increments leading up to the addendum of the series. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear your thoughts in a review. Thanks! 


	23. Epilogue 1: Life Goes On

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Epilogue One – Life Goes On  
**

* * *

"We're _so _excited, mum!" Nicki said excitedly. She and her husband, Fred, sat at the table in the Burrow after having just eaten a magnificent meal as per the custom of the weekly visits to her spouse's childhood home. 

"We're going to name it after you, George!" Fred said in all seriousness, grinning ever so slightly as he looked at his twin in the eyes. His gaze was intercepted by Sarah Weasley, George's wife. She suspected foul intentions.

"Really?" George asked innocently, clearly flattered. The sparkle in his eyes was enough to give anyone away.

"Especially if it's a girl," Nicole blurted, causing Hermione to snort into her cup of pumpkin juice. The engagement ring Ron had given her the summer before his death still had its place on her left hand and clinked lightly against the table as she set her cup down to join in the group of glares aimed directly at Nicki Weasley.

"So I'll have lots of grandchildren," Molly Weasley said happily, trying to push more potatoes on Harry, "yes, dearies?"

"We're makin' you two, mum," Nicole said simply, preparing to shovel more mashed potato into her mouth. She had a heaping spoonful at her mouth, ready to devour it greedily. Fred had quickly learnt that mashed potatoes were a favourite of hers.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked gently. " Just two?"

"Figured we'd save the rest for Sarah and George," said Fred, laughing as some of the potatoes from his wife's spoon chose to land on her lap instead of in her mouther. She frowned.

There were a few heads nodded here and there, as if they agreed it was Sarah and George's responsibility to bring the grandchildren into the Weasley family.

"Yeah," Nicole agreed simply, using her serviette to clean herself up, "they screw like rabbits."

If Hermione had been drinking this time, the table would have gotten a face full of pumpkin juice.

"Actually," Fred chimed in, "I think they have the rabbits beat."

The table, save Sarah and George, burst out into fits of uncontrollable giggles. Harry took a sidewards glance at Pansy who had doubled over in her own fit of laughter. Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little himself.

Molly closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm not sure I needed that image," she groaned, squinting her eyes and throwing her head back dramatically. "Thank you, Nicole."

Nicki smiled curtly and nodded.

"Welcome, mum," she said merrily, reaching for her glass. "Need any more?"

Molly shook her head vigorously in the negative and waved her hand to further emphasise her choice.

"I really needn't any mental images of my babies... _making_ babies."

There was a collective snigger. Even Arthur joined in. His receding hairline had become grayer since Harry had last been here, he decided.

"Well, what?" Molly asked innocently, looking around at her children and children-in-law.

"Nothing, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. Three females turned their heads at once. Within a second he had Nicole, Sarah, and Molly all facing him. There was no longer just one Mrs. Weasley.

Pansy caught sight of her husband's initially puzzled expression and laughed softly, knowing that her children were playing with each other in the yard. It felt good to laugh again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the first of three epilogues for Apotheosis. I hope you enjoyed. Please review! 


	24. Epilogue 2: Liberation Day

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Epilogue Two – Liberation Day  
**

* * *

Echoes of laughter and cheering filled the ears of the many people gathered in the field for the celebrations. Today was the tenth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. It had been ten whole years since the many, many dreadful deaths of friends and allies at the school for magical learning. 

Harry kissed his wife as she took her seat in the front row of the auditorium-like set-up. Each year, Harry had been asked by Minister Kingsley to offer a speech before the Liberation Day parades and carnivals. As time went on, he found it easier to prepare his words, but increasingly difficult to deliver them.

Directing his wand to his throat, he mumbled a quick_ Sonorus _and stepped to the podium. With the enormously large crowd, it was quite high. Harry wasn't quite sure if it was the distance from the ground or the glum overtaking his spirits that had him feeling light-headed.

"Every year, we come to this event," Harry paused for a second in contemplation, then continued, "and we see so many of the familiar faces we've grown accustom to over these years," Harry was interrupted by his little, four-year-old girl squealing in the front row. He sympathised with Pansy as she fussed with her whilst, at the same time, trying to carry their sleeping six-month old, Lily, in her arms. Thank Merlin that little Sirius was asleep in his pram. Harry grimaced in her direction as he went on. "And, yet, we're still missing so many. The new fountain in the Ministry is clear evidence of that."

He took a breath, looked over the large crowd, and pressed forward, keeping his eyes on his wife and children.

"So I ask, that when you take part in these celebrations – that in your hearts – you'll join me in remembering the many who gave their lives in the War..." Harry trailed off as his voice gave out. The tears he'd been fighting trailed down his cheek.

"Mummy," his four-year-old asked Pansy down in the seats, "why is daddy crying?"

"Because he's sad, Libra," Pansy breathed with a sigh of relief that she was no longer wandering all over.

"...It's almost depressing," Harry continued shakily, "we have two days set aside each year for celebrating the end of pain caused by this war – Liberation Day and the Day of the Veil. Yet the pain never really is gone, is it?"

Back in the stands, his child was grilling her mother for answers.

"But why, mummy?" she demanded, her long, black bangs sliding down in front of her eyes. Pansy brushed them aside while trying to come up with a decent response for her little girl. When she didn't get a response fast enough, Libra bolted away and up on the stage, running toward her father.

"So," Harry choked, "with that I – "

"Daddy needs a hug," Libra stated firmly, wrapping her tiny arms around Harry's right leg. The audience close enough to see, awed.

Picking her up in his arms and setting her on his left shoulder, he finished with the last words he needed to.

"And with that, I hope you enjoy the celebrations for all those who could not be here with us today."

Harry mumbled the silencing spell and walked down from the podium, a rather excited little Libra on his shoulders.

Hermione greeted him at the steps, her giggling two-year old Ginny squirming in her mother's arms as Pansy walked up behind them. Harry kissed his wife, earning a disapproving look of disgust from Libra who buried her face in Harry's neck.

"I just want to thank you, Harry – and you, too, Pansy," Hermione said softly, setting her down to play with a rogue toy Snitch. "For her," she amended with a nod in little Ginny's direction. "For everything, really."

With that, she threw her arms around her two best friends. Though Ron was gone, her life could continue.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the second of three epilogues to Apotheosis. Sunday, the seventeenth of March, will mark the release of the final epilogue to the series, as well as an addendum. Thank you for reading, I hope to see a review! 


	25. Epilogue 3: Apotheosis

* * *

**Apotheosis  
**_**Never Alone**_**, Book IV**

* * *

**Epilogue Three – Apotheosis  
**

* * *

Pansy could feel the age tearing at her limbs as she made her way through the cemetery. Just the month before, she had reached her one-hundred and seventh birthday, and had felt alive as ever. Today, however, was a rather different story.

Just a week before, Harry had died in his sleep. A miserable morning that had been to wake to. Hermione, too, had been grief-stricken when Pansy had gone into the next room to share the news.

Only a few days afterwards, Hermione also passed in her sleep. The children had taken the news especially hard. Libra, Ginny, and Lily had buried themselves in their husbands arms and wept. Sirius had just stood, his face devoid of any small light of emotion.

Passing through the fourth row of gravestones, Pansy placed a single white tulip on Ginny Weasley's grave, said a few short words in whisper, then continued her journey through the cemetery. It, rather gloomily, was very familiar to her.

She set tulips on the graves of Ron and Apolline Delacour, and so many others who had died during the war, finally coming to the three stones she could hardly bare to see.

Engraved were the names "Hermione Granger", "Libra Malfoy", and "Harry Potter". With a sharp pain in her heart, and tears running down her cheek, Pansy placed a tulip below each grave marker, then knelt before her husband's grave.

"Seven days feels like an eternity, you know," she whispered, running her hands down the face of Harry's gravestone. "It's over now, though," she breathed, setting her head against the cold rock, "It's my time, now."

Her hand sunk downward to the moist earth as she closed her eyes, never to open them again.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Continue forward for the addendum to the series.


	26. Addendum

* * *

**Addendum**  
To The _Never Alone_ Series by ToManyLetters

* * *

First, I would like to thank the many people who stayed with the story through it's four parts, and would especially like to thank those who consistently reviewed. You helped me keep the desire to finish telling this story and have given many others to see it in its fullness.

Second, as this is an addendum, here I will explain many things from the series. Among others, I will explain the names for each of the four parts in the series, various chapter titles, and characters. I'll also take a look at the series' influences and give a full list of the artists I listened to while writing that helped me really get into the feel of the series.

**Section I. Series Titles**

_Never Alone _takes its name from a line in the song_ Accidentally in Love _by the _Counting Crows._"You're never alone, no, no!" The title of this part in the series as well as the series itself, is a reference to the fact that, unlike Harry in canon, this Harry realises that he's never alone and that he has friends and his wife, Pansy, to help him through his trials to bring down Voldemort.

_Give Yourself Away_ takes its name from a lesson title in the Latter-day Saint Sunday School manual called "Preparing for Exaltation". (Lesson 35)

_Beyond_ takes its name from the concept of a Great Beyond being the afterlife. As Sirius would have died at this point in canon, and Ginny and Lucius _did _die, the 'beyond the veil' reference takes light.

_Apotheosis_ takes its name from a synonym for exaltation I first learnt from a science fiction series called Babylon 5. The episode "Falling Toward Apotheosis" - season four, episode four. This title makes a reference to Voldemort's own desire to be supreme ruler of all those who live.

**Section II. Chapter Titles**

The Malfoy Manner, _Never Alone, _chapter 17. This title was a pun on the word "manner". The title itself refers to the way in which the Malfoys tend to act. It is this chapter where the group heads to the Malfoy's _manor _to rescue Pansy.

Forgiveness at Last Breath, _Beyond, _chapter 36. This title was an allusion to Ginny's rather grim death in that her last action was to save Harry, even though it would essentially mean that she surrendered him to Pansy. Her willingness to do anything for him was noticeable in the series. She truly did love Harry, even if he did not return the feelings.

The Night of Falling Stars, _Apotheosis_, chapter 21. This title is a reference to both the many people that died in the chapter, but to Libra's death in particular. Libra, in original context, is a constellation made up of many stars. As Libra dies, or is felled, the stars that 'make her up' also fall.

Liberation Day, _Apotheosis, _epilogue 2. The title of this chapter is a direct reference to the holiday created to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war against Voldemort. Liberation Day is also called Libra's Day as both an homage to Libra, one of the many who died in the Battle of Hogwarts, and a pun on the word _libre, _meaning "free".

**Section III. Thrown-out Plot Points**

_Give Yourself Away_ – There was originally going to be a stressed relationship between Pansy and Harry involving a twisted Harmonian sub plot. Harry would have been pushing for Hermione to back off, but, with her under the Imperius, she would have insisted and further strained their relationship. Harry would not have proposed till after the third task _after _the big revelation had been made and the wedding would have been in the summer before _Apotheosis_.

_Apotheosis_ – More of Muriel's predicament was originally going to be shown. We were actually going to see her raise hell at the Ministry. At one point the Defence Association was going to visit her, but this was cut to make for a cleaner, smoother flow.

**Section IV. Character Backgrounds**

_With the publishing of this addendum, the Never Alone series forum will be removed. To chat with the author, take a swing by the Sober Universe forum. These character backgrounds are taken directly from the original spoilers posts at the forum, with some fresh additions._

**Pansy Marie Potter**  
November 11th, 1979 - December 4th, 2086  
Died at age 107

Daughter of Genevieve and Walter Parkinson. Married Harry James Potter in 1995 after her father was murdered by convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. In a move that stunned the Wizarding world, Pansy and her husband adopted the daughter of the man that killed her father – Libra Jasmine Malfoy.

Pansy had three children, two daughters and a son – Libra Jasmine Potter, named after her late adopted daughter, Lily Christine Potter, named after her husband's mother, and Sirius James Potter, the middle child, named after Harry's godfather and father respectively.

Pansy died in 2086 at age 107, exactly one week after her husband's passing. Her husband died of old age.

**Harry James Potter**  
July 31, 1980 – November 27, 2086  
Died at age 106

Son of James and Lily Potter. Married Pansy Marie Parkinson in 1995. In a shocking and unexpected move, Harry and Pansy adopted the daughter of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy in 1996 – Libra Jasmine Malfoy. When his adopted daughter Libra died saving his wife's life in 1998, Harry vowed to name his first biological daughter after her, and did so. Harry had three children, two daughters and a son. Libra Jasmine Potter (II), Lily Christine Potter, and Sirius James Potter.

Harry died in 2086 at age 106, precisely one week before his wife's passing. Harry died of old age, and Pansy passed of takotsubo cardiomyopathy, broken heart syndrome.

**Libra Jasmine Malfoy / Potter**  
September 3, 1983 – June 6, 1998  
Died at age 15

Daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Sister to Draco Malfoy. Adopted in 1996 by Harry and Pansy Potter. Libra died in the Second Battle of Hogwarts – killed by Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange when risking her own life to save the life of her adopted mother. Post mortem, Libra was awarded the Order of Merlin, first class for her bravery and valour throughout the War Against the Dark Lord. The holiday created to celebrate the freedom from Lord Voldemort's downfall, Liberation Day (June 6), is also known as Libra's Day.

**Luna Aeriel Longbottom**  
March 12, 1981 – January 2, 2063  
Died at age 82

Daughter of Xenophilus and Estranga Lovegood. Married Neville Longbottom in 1999, shortly after her graduation from Hogwarts, the year after the Great War.

Luna became a celebrated Magizoologist when her work regarding the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks was released in 2010. Discovering them with her work partner, Rolf Scamander, the two were awarded several medals in recognition, and were awarded further glory in 2046 when it was discovered that the horn of the Snorkack can be used in potions as a remedy for werewolfism.

Luna had two daughters, Aeriel Michelle Longbottom and Sierra Marie Longbottom.

Luna died in January of 2063 of natural causes.

**Rita Rodham Skeeter**  
May 2, 1959 – July 2, 1998  
Died at age 39

Daughter of Augustus and Malia Skeeter. Worked as a reporter for the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly during both Wizarding Wars. Known best for her libellous articles during 1994 and 1995 attacking the Wizarding world's hero and his friend, Hermione Granger. Skeeter's article writing went on full hiatus for an unknown reason and articles of her own make were not seen past 1995. In 1997, Skeeter published a best-selling book The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore that was received surprisingly well by the public. However, when, on July 1 of 1998, she published her next book, Libra Potter, Death Eater or Naughtier? the public was so disgusted that she was stoned to death during signings of her book at Flourish and Blotts book stores on July second.

**Lavender Kayla Brown**  
January 4, 1980 – June 7, 1998  
Died at age 17

Daughter of Jonathan and Kayla Brown. Lavender is best known for her efforts regarding the war whilst the majority of the Defence Association was apparently in hiding. With the help of friend Parvati Patil, Lavender helped reform the on-campus association under the nose of Death Eaters Alecto and Amycus Carrow who taught Dark Arts and Muggle Studies.

Lavender was present at both Battles of Hogwarts, and was knocked unconscious by Death Eater Marcus Rowle. Though the stunning would have done her little harm, she was shortly thereafter assaulted viciously by werewolf Fenrir Greyback.

Lavender was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries by Apparition shortly after the battle ended by long time friend Parvati Patil, where she died of loss of blood only a few hours after arrival.

**Hannah Elisabeth Aragon**  
May 4, 1980 – December 5, 2086  
Died at age 106.

Daughter of James and Elisabeth Abbott. Hannah is among the people who aided Harry during his quest to take down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in 1997 and 1998. Throughout her voyages with Harry and his other comrades, Hannah began a slow and steady fall into a deep relationship with Minster for Magic Kent Aragon, who took office shortly after the retirement of Kingsley Shacklebolt in 2017. Hannah married Kent in the fall of 2001 and gave birth to a single son, Harry James Aragon, who she named after the hero of the Wizarding war, Harry.

Hannah died rather unexpectedly of heart-related issues. Most signs report to natural causes, however, many journalists cite the then very recent death of her husband, as well as her close friends, Harry and Pansy Potter, as being plausible reasons for her loss of will to live.

**Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley  
**August 11, 1981 – May 12, 1996  
Died at age 14

Daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Ginny Weasley was among the supporters of Harry Potter when he went on his suicide mission into the Department of Mysteries in 1996. Whilst she duelled against Death Eaters Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Marcus Yaxley threw a killing curse at Harry Potter. In a desperate attempt to save him, Ginny threw herself in the way of the curse and died nearly instantly. The date of her death, May 12, is a national holiday – The Day of the Veil, is observed more than celebrated, as it is a day of reflection.

Though Ginny's soul had, in fact, moved on, the part of Tom Riddle that remained within her kept her body moving and working for the Dark Lord. The "Riddle Ginny" killed Ministry official Centros Alishir shortly after her mysterious return to Grimmauld Place, which shocked every member of the anti-Voldemort organisations that resided there.

**Gabrielle "Gabby" Victoire Granger**  
September 24, 1984 – October 2, 2097  
Died at age 113

Daughter of Jean and Apolline Delacour. Gabrielle had a brief, but intensely passionate, same-gender relationship with best friend Nicole Granger, the sister of the man she later married.

Nicole was deeply hurt when Libra died; Nick turned to Gabrielle for support, seeing as Gabrielle instantly sought to make herself available. Nicki accused the friends of cheating on her together. Nicki broke the relationship off, leading Gabrielle to also turn to Nick for comfort. Nick proposed to Gabrielle in 2002, four years later.

Gabrielle had three children, two boys and a girl; Jeanne Apolline Granger, Guillaume Phillipe Granger, and Claude Michel Granger.

Gabrielle spent her career with her husband, assisting him as he headed the newly reorganized Department of Mysteries, pressing an especially strong emphasis on study, development, and control of the Ancient Magics he learnt whilst part of the D.A.

Gabrielle and Nicki eventually made up at Nick and Gabby's wedding, though their friendship never became quite as strong as it had been before Libra's death.

Gabrielle died on October 2 of 2097 of old age at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

**Sarah Michelle Weasley**  
November 27, 1983 – May 12, 2096  
Died at age 112

Daughter of Jonathan and Ariel Aragon. Sarah Weasley was among the many who fought alongside Wizarding hero Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries in the summer of 1996. Sarah was hurt badly, but managed to make it out of the battle alive.

Sarah also accompanied the wizarding hero on his second series of bold and daring quests in the search for dark artefacts known as Horcruxes, used by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to prevent simple death. Sarah was very severely injured in the second battle of Hogwarts and would have died if it weren't for the quick thinking of George Weasley, who sneaked away from the battle to take her to St. Mungo's.

Though little is known about her actual love life, sources report that early in her years, she may have been very selective about her crushes; varying accounts of her years whilst at school consistently name three persons – Harry Potter, George Weasley, whom she later married, and the late Ginny Weasley, in whose memory we observe The Day of the Veil. Rumours concerning her emotional feelings toward Ms. Weasley, however, are nearly baseless, seeing as the only evidence to support this theory is a coincidental incident involving Mrs. Sarah Weasley's death on the 100th celebration of the Day of the Veil, exactly 100 years after the tragic death of Ginny Weasley at the Department of Mysteries.

Sarah married George Weasley in September of 2003 and bore him one son, Fred Ignatius Weasley, named after her husband's twin brother. Ironically, Fred Weasley and his wife, Nicole Weasley, did much the same thing, naming their first child after George.

Sarah passed in her sleep on may 12 of 2096.

**Nicole Amber Weasley**  
July 21, 1983 - May 8, 2066  
Died at age 82

Daughter of Thomas and Heather Granger, twin sister to Nikolas Granger.

Nicki had a brief, but extremely passionate same-gender relationship with best friend Gabrielle Delacour who later the became wife of her twin brother. Nicole felt severely betrayed; thinking her girlfriend's actions to be flirting when Gabrielle offered herself as a source of comfort to Nick after his girlfriend, Libra's, death in 1998.

Bitterly, Nicole broke off her relationship with Gabrielle and accused the two, her brother and Gabrielle, of having an affair together leaving her 'out to rot on her own'.

Ironically, Nicole ending her relationship with her lover of nearly a year led to the very thing she accused them of; after several months of consoling one another for their losses, Gabrielle and Nick eventually began to see more of each other.

Nicole eventually made up with her once best friend, Gabrielle Delacour, at her friend's wedding four years later; despite this action, their friendship never returned to full strength and trust issues constantly threatened to tear them apart again - though it is rumoured that they did occasionally engage in lip-to-lip kissing with their husbands' consent. Most people suggest this may have been a last-ditch effort to reignite the friendship, trust, and comfort they had previously felt with one another. There is, of course, no evidence of this ever happening.

Nicole re-met Fred Weasley at her friend's wedding in fall of 2002 and instantly felt a connection with him. After a nearly year and a half of dating, he proposed to her in March of 2004. Nicole bore Fred three sons and a daughter. George Robert Weasley, after her husband's twin brother, Damian Joseph Weasley, Ronald William Weasley, after her eldest and youngest brothers-in-law, and her daughter, Amber Catherine Weasley.

Nicole helped her husband and brother-in-law, George, with their shop on occasion, but focused the vast majority of her career on her position as chaser, and, later, team captain of the Holyhead Harpies.

Nicole died on May 8, 2066 of unknown causes. Most, including her husband and children, suspect foul play. All that is known surrounding her death is that she collapsed and failed to return to consciousness during a motivational speech regarding her efforts in the war against the Dark Lord.

**Nikolas Marshall Granger**  
July 21, 1983 – October 3, 2097  
Died at age 113

Son of Thomas and Heather Granger, twin brother to Nicole Granger. Nick spent the majority of his years Hogwarts in a relationship with Libra Malfoy / Potter. Shortly after Libra's death, Nick slipped into a deep depression and attempted suicide at least twice, thwarted each time by his sister's girlfriend, Gabrielle Delacour.

Seeing how broken Nick had become, Gabrielle offered herself as someone to talk to and cry with. Unfortunately, this action was not seen as the simple friendly gesture it was by Gabby's girlfriend. Nicki sourly broke up with Gabrielle accusing her of, 'getting what [she truly wanted now that Libra was out of the way' and that now that she had Nick she was leaving her 'out to rot on her own'.

Strangely enough, Nicole ending the relationship with Gabrielle led to the very thing that she had accused them of. Now, not only was Nick turning to Gabby for comfort in his loss of Libra, Gabby was turning to Nick for comfort in her loss of Nicki. The two became best friends throughout their final years at the Wizarding school (1998-2000) and eventually formed a romantic relationship with one another toward the end of their final year.

Two years after their graduation from Hogwarts, Nick proposed to Gabrielle. They were married in fall of 2002 and had three children, two boys and a girl; Jeanne Apolline Granger, Guillaume Phillipe Granger, and Claude Michel Granger.

Nikolas spent his career with his wife; she assisted him as he headed the newly reorganized Department of Mysteries, pressing an especially strong emphasis on study, development, and control of the Ancient Magics they learnt whilst a part of the Defence Association.

Nick spoke each year at the Ministry of Magic opening ceremony for the Libra's Day holiday broadcast on WWN. Nick was awarded an Order of Merlin, first class for his efforts in the War Against the Dark Lord.

Nick passed in his sleep in the early morning hours on October 3 of 2096 as he lay by his late wife's side.

**Kimberly Janus Zabini**  
November 27, 1983 – November 28, 2080  
Died at age 97

Daughter of Jonathan and Arielle Aragon. Twin sister to Sarah Weasley. Kimberly Zabini was among the many who fought alongside Wizarding hero Harry Potter in the Department of Mysteries in the summer of 1996. Kimberly was one of the few people that made it out of the Battle at the Department with only minor injuries.

Kimberly fell gradually in love with her future husband, Blaise Zabini, during her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Defence Association meetings that occurred an upwards of twice each week.

Kimberly's future relationship was solidified when Blaise sought refuge from his Death Eater father the following summer; he himself fell in love with Kimberly and allowed himself to feel for the first time after Ginevra Weasley's death.

Kimberly accompanied Wizarding hero Harry Potter on his series of dangerous quests in the search to destroy dark and magical artefacts known as Horcruxes.

Kimberly, like all those who were members of the Defence Association and the Order of the Phoenix, was awarded an Order of Merlin, first class for her efforts in the war and most notably, the Battles of Hogwarts, where she saved the lives of Luna and Neville Longbotton.

Kimberly married Blaise Zabini in January of 2002 and bore him two daughters, Amarich Elisabeth Zabini and Guinevere Anne Zabini.

Kimberly died of natural causes on November 28 of 2080.

**Kent Gray Aragon**  
January 19, 1981 – November 27, 2086  
Died at age 104.

Son of Jonathan and Arielle Aragon. Older brother to the twins Kimberly and Sarah Aragon (Now Zabini and Weasley respectively). Kent was among the earliest members of the Defence Association, having signed-up for the organisation at its very first and unofficial meeting at the Hogshead Inn in Hogsmeade in 1995. Kent, and his wife, Hannah, were among the people who fought alongside Wizarding hero Harry Potter in the Battle of the Ministry in 1996.

Continuing in his solid loyalty to his friends and future wife, Kent joined alongside the members of the Defence Association that sought to take down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in 1997 and continued to fight faithfully clear through to the wars end in June of 1998.

In his times with Hannah during the war, Kent, though normally incredibly shy, gradually fell in love with Hannah and proposed to her in fall of 2001. Kent had a single son, Harry James Aragon, named after Harry Potter himself. Harry Potter and his wife, Pansy, were asked to be godparents of their child when it was born on September 3, the very day their late adopted daughter was born, of 2003.

After Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt retired from office in early 2017, Kent Aragon was voted in as the next Minister and worked his way diligently through the last of the chaos caused by the war. As Minister, Kent started the Libra's Day Memorial Celebration tradition of tearing down a specially made wall in the Atrium of the Ministry as a symbol for both the destruction of that which kept the Wizarding community apart and the grim symbol for the very thing which took away Libra Jasmine Potter's life. Fragments of the first wall were sold as a collectors item and profits of the sales were given to those who needed financial aide after the gruelling war, most particularly those who had lost their families in the fight for freedom.

Kent Aragon died in his home in Manchester of old age in late 2086.

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**  
June 5, 1980 – June 6, 1998  
Died at age 18.

Son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Older brother to Libra Jasmine Malfoy/Potter.

Draco was a rival to Wizarding hero Harry Potter during their years at school together at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Nearing the end of November his third year, Draco was falsely, but not unfoundedly, accused of aiding in the kidnapping of then Pansy Parkinson, known widely now as Pansy Potter. Draco has reportedly been known to express feelings of attraction for the wife of the Chosen One.

Late in his sixth year of attendance, Draco was discovered to be part of the Death Eaters, the loyal servants of the Dark Lord. Draco was affiliated with the group that sought out and killed the then Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

During what would have been his seventh year, Draco aided He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in his campaign of terror against the Wizarding world and tried twice to kill his own sister, Libra Malfoy/Potter during the war.

In an ironic twist, Draco was killed by his own sister, Libra, when he tried to take her life during the Second Battle of Hogwarts.

Draco's remains were burned and used as additional fertilizer for the goat's hay fields for the innkeeper, Aberforth Dumbledore, at the Hogshead Inn in Hogsmeade.

**Hermione Jean Granger**  
September 19, 1979 – December 1, 2086  
Died at age 107

Daughter of Thomas and Heather Granger, older sister to the twins Nicole and Nikolas Granger. Hermione had a difficult time understanding her feelings during her fourth year at Hogwarts. While in a relationship with the now deceased Ronald Bilius Weasley, attempted to explore her feelings with Wizarding hero Harry Potter, who, at the time, was engaged to his future spouse, Pansy Parkinson. At the Yule Ball, Harry helped Hermione sort out her feelings for Ron. Just before the summer of 1997, Ron proposed to Hermione and she promptly accepted. The two were scheduled to be married immediately following the defeat of the Dark Lord. This, however, proved impossible as her fiancé was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts.

After a short stay at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Hermione was asked to live in a Potter Manor by her two friends, Harry and Pansy Potter. She reluctantly accepted, seeing as she preferred her own independent path, but later said she was very glad she accepted their offer because it, 'brought them closer than she had ever hoped.'

Hermione had one child, a daughter named Ginevra, named after Ginevra Weasley who died in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries in 1995. The father of the child is known only to Hermione Granger. Ginny Granger was never told who her father was. Unable to bond with anyone else, Hermione became intensely close with Harry and Pansy and, desirous of a child, asked her two best friends a special favour. Harry is Ginny's father.

Hermione died of takotsubo cardiomyopathy shortly after Harry, her closest male friend, died of natural causes. Shortly afterward, Pansy Potter died of the same condition.

**Ronald Bilius Weasley**  
March 1, 1980 – June 6, 1998  
Died at age 18

Son of Arthur and Molly Weasley, youngest male in the family consisting of eight other members – Ginevra and Percy Weasley, who were also killed during the Second Wizarding War, as well as Bill Weasley, Charles "Charlie" Weasley, and twins Fred and George Weasley, owners of the wizarding joke shop that purchased Zonko's in 1999.

Ron spent much of his first two and a half years at Hogwarts pining after Muggleborn Hermione Granger and finally worked up the courage to form a relationship with her in late 1993.

Ron proposed to Hermione Granger just before the summer of 1997 and she promptly accepted.

Ron Weasley was killed by Death Eater Draco Malfoy during the Second Battle of Hogwarts when he attempted rescuing fellow Defence Association member Lavender Brown.

**Blaise Zabini**  
February 13, 1980 – January 6, 2009  
Died at age 28

Son of Marco and Dorella Zabini. Blaise Zabini was one of the many who fought alongside Wizarding hero Harry Potter during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, but was late to join the fight. Having sneaked out after them, Blaise arrived on the scene just as his ex-girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley, was murdered by Death Eater Antonin Dolohov. In a fit of fury, Blaise murdered Dolohov, the first of several murders he would have to commit to survive in the war.

Blaise initially had a very difficult time accepting Ginevra's death and sank to deep depression during much of his sixth year at Hogwarts. Sensing his pain, fellow Slytherin Kimberly Aragon helped him deal with his grief – forming a connection that later became the foundation for their relationship and marriage.

Blaise Zabnini was awarded an Order of Merlin, first class after the war and later went to write for Witch Weekly .

Blaise Zabini married Kimberly Aragon on January 7, 2002. They had two daughters, Amarich Elisabeth Zabini and Guinevere Anne Zabini.

Blaise was killed by a rogue Death Eater at the Leaky Cauldron on the sixth of January in 2009 while trying to conduct and interview. His daughters were four and two respectively.

**Section V. List of Anti-Voldemort Organisations and Their Members**

**THE LAST GUARD**  
_The Hogwartian Defence Association_  
Lavender Brown, Leader  
Padma Patil, Assistant  
Parvati Patil, Assistant  
Terry Boot, Member  
Colin Creevey, Member  
Dennis Creevey, Member  
Seamus Finnegan, Member  
Anthony Goldstein, Member  
David Jacobsen, Member  
Tamara Jacobsen, Member  
Dana West, Member  
Dean Thomas, Member

**THE DEFENCE ASSOCIATION**  
_The Grimmauldian Defence Association_  
Harry Potter, Leader  
Hermione Granger, Assistant  
Pansy Potter, Assistant  
Ron Weasley, Assistant  
Hannah Abbott, Member  
Kent Aragon, Member  
Kimberly Aragon, Member  
Sarah Aragon, Member  
Gabrielle Delacour, Member  
Nick Granger, Member  
Nicki Granger, Member  
Neville Longbottom, Member  
Luna Lovegood, Member  
Libra Potter, Member  
Blaise Zabini, Member

**THE GUILD OF THE WHITE ROSE**  
_The Alumni of the Defence Association_  
Katie Bell, Leader  
Cho Chang, Member  
Amanda Coolidge, Member  
Cedric Diggory, Member  
Samantha Fawcett, Member  
Angelina Johnson, Member  
Alicia Spinnet, Member  
Jamie Wright, Member

**THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX**  
_The New Order of the Phoenix_  
Sirius Black, Leader  
John Dawlish, Member  
Fleur Delacour, Member  
Dedalus Diggle, Member  
Elphias Doge, Member  
Albus Dumbledore, Member  
Arabella Figg, Member  
Mundungus Fletcher, Member  
Filius Flitwick, Member  
Rubeus Hagrid, Member  
Hestia Jones, Member  
Alice Longbottom, Member  
Frank Longbottom, Member  
Remus Lupin, Member  
Minerva McGonagall, Member  
Alastor Moody, Member  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, Member  
Severus Snape, Member  
Pomona Sprout, Member  
Nymphadora Tonks, Member  
Emmeline Vance, Member  
Arthur Weasley, Member  
Bill Weasley, Member  
Fredrick Weasley, Member  
George Weasley, Member  
Molly Weasley, Member

**LES GARDIENS DE LA FLAMME BLEU**  
_The Guardians of the Blue Flame_  
Olympe Maxime, Leader  
Nicolas Arceneau, Member  
Séraphie Bessette, Member  
Aldine Bonnet, Member  
Apolline Delacour, Member  
Jean Pier Delacour, Member  
Robine Dupuis, Member  
Bernard Leroy, Member  
Cécile Leroy, Member  
Élie Leroy, Member  
Gervais Martin, Member  
Hyacinthe Martin, Member  
Marcelline Martin, Member  
Félix Prideux, Member  
Osée Richard, Member  
Zacharie Richard, Member  
Adrienne Rousseau, Member  
Jacques Rousseau, Member

**LA NEGRU ŞARPE**  
_The Black Serpent_  
Charlie Weasley, Leader  
Béla Balcescu, Member  
Elena Balcescu, Member  
Andrea Comaneci, Member  
Carmen Mondragon, Member  
Horatiu Mondragon, Member  
Costela Stolojan, Member  
Cristian Vulpes, Member  
Daniel Vulpes, Member  
Gina Vulpes, Member **Section VI. Story Influences**

_Babylon 5 _is the most major influence on this series story-wise. The sci-fi television series is available on DVD through Warner Brothers Home Entertainment. Other influences include _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Wonderfalls, _and_ The Pretender._

**Section VII. Musical Influences**

Musical influences include:Arsenium, ATC, ATeens, Celine Dion, Christopher Franke, Counting Crows, Dan Balan, Eiffel 65, Festigal, Haiducii, John Williams, Juliette Goglia, Minisztár, Natasha St. Pier, Nicholas Hooper, Nicholis Louw, O-Zone, Patrick Doyle, Radu Sirbu, and S Club 7.

These groups and artists are each among the many I listened to whilst 'getting in the mood' for writing _Never Alone, Give Yourself Away, Beyond, _and_ Apotheosis._

**Section VIII. Miscellaneous**

I would, again, like to thank everyone for both reading and, especially, for reviewing this series. I would also like to open up the opportunity for readers of this series to write fan fiction in the Never Alone Harry Potter Universe.

Again, I would like to note that with the posting of this addendum, the _Never Alone _series forum will be removed. To chat with the author, join in on the Sober Universe forum.

Thanks.


End file.
